Xiaolin Showdown Season 4
by WerewolvesProtector
Summary: This is my idea for the 4th season of Xiaolin Showdown NOT Xiaolin Chronicles. This continues the action after the end of the episode Time After Time part 2, when Raimundo became the Shoku Warrior and the monks are preparing to fight all the Heylin villains. New Shen Gong Wu! New showdowns! :D
1. Chapter 1: Time After Time 3

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 1**

**Time After Time 3**

Master Fung : Now that you have risen to Shoku Warrior your job has only begun.

The survival of the world depends on you.

Dojo : Not too much pressure there…

(The monks are running towards the villains from the Heylin Side.)

(Raimundo is running to Gigi.)

Raimundo : Weed, wasn't enough for you the last time and you want more?

Gigi : Come here and I'll show you, naughty boy.

(Raimundo tries to kick Gigi but he caught Raimundo's leg.)

Gigi : Don't you ever think to move again because you will soon be a plant.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : You are wrong, weed.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

(Raimundo escapes from Gigi's hands who tried to transform him into a plant by blowing but Raimundo protected himself.)

(Meanwhile, the others are fighting Mala Mala Jong.)

Clay : Careful!

(Mala Mala Jong tried to hit them with the Third – Arm Sash but they jumped and Mala Mala Jong missed the hit.)

(PandaBubba, Vlad, Tubbimura and Chameleon – Bot are approaching fast to the monks.)

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

(Clay had hit Tubbimura and throw him a few feet away.)

(PandaBubba and his servants are coming to Kimiko.)

Kimiko : Haven't you learned your lesson until now PandaBubba?

Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

(Kimiko hitted PandaBubba and his servants and in the same time she protected herself.)

Vlad : You're just a kid.

Maybe you think your powers are bigger than the last time, but they are actually the same.

(Vlad tries to kick Omi but he jumps.)

Omi : I am not too sure about this.

Wudai Neptune Water!

(Omi kicks Vlad and throws him in a tree.)

(Chameleon – Bot transforms into Clay)

Kimiko : So, who's the real Clay?

(The fake Clay is fighting with the real Clay.)

Omi and Raimundo : I have a guess.

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

(When the fake Clay has put the real Clay on the ground Omi's attack helped the real Clay.)

Raimundo : Well done Omi!

(Omi smiles.)

Raimundo : And now let's finish with this robot.

Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!

(Raimundo destroyed Chameleon – Bot.)

Gigi : Prepare yourself to become plants.

(Gigi blows.)

Omi : Beware!

Raimundo : Kimiko, go to the Shen – Gong – Wu Vault and take the Moonstone Locust, we'll keep Gigi busy.

Kimiko : Okay.

(Kimiko runs to the Shen – Gong – Wu Vault.)

Katnappe : Meow!

Omi : Katnappe, prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat!

Katnappe : I don't think so little boy.

Kitties, attack!

(From Katnappe's bag are jumping genetically altered super – kittens and she is approaching Clay.)

Katnappe : You still don't wanna fight me cowboy?

Clay : I don't but if it's absolutely necessary…  
Longhorn Taurus, I summon you! Wudai Crater Earth!

(Katnappe falls and Clay throws her upon her altered super – kittens who attack Omi.)

(They were preparing to help Raimundo when Mala Mala Jong attacked them.)

(Cyclops is trying to smash Raimundo.)

Raimundo : Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!

(Raimundo rises Cyclops in the air but Gigi is sneaking behind him and he is preparing to transform Raimundo into a plant by blowing.)

Kimiko : Moonstone Locust!

Gigi : Not again!

(The swarm of stone locusts are devouring the Heylin Plant.)

(Raimundo throws Cyclops away.)

Raimundo : Thanks Kimiko.

You came right on time.

(Mala Mala Jong has caught Omi and Clay and prepares to hit them with the Eye of Dashi.)

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

(This attack has split the Shen Gong Wu which Mala Mala Jong is made of, to everyone's surprises.)

Raimundo : Get the Shen Gong Wu!

I take the Heart of Jong and the Eye of Dashi.

Clay : I will take the Fist of Tebigong and the Two – Ton Tunic.

Kimiko : I take the Third – Arm Sash and the Helmet of Jong, Omi you take the rest.

Omi : Okay, I take the Jetbootsu and the Shroud of Shadows.

(While they were occupied Hannibal tries to get to the Shen Gong Wu Vault to take the Moby Morpher but Raimundo sees him.)

Raimundo : Wudai Star Wind!

(Raimundo has risen Hannibal in the air because he was too far to stop him on right time.)

(Raimundo reached to Hannibal.)

Raimundo : Today isn't your lucky day.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

(Raimundo hits Hannibal and throws him away.)

Jack Spicer : Robots, attack!

(Jack has called all of his kinds of robots.)

Kimiko : I wonder if Jack will build some new robots.

(Kimiko kicks a robot.)

Kimiko ( After she kicked a robot ) : I'm bored with those old robots, what about you?

Raimundo : Yes, but let's admit, even if Jack will build new robots, he still wouldn't defeat us.

( Some robots are approaching Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( The water make the robots to smash by a tree. )

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Kimiko throws flames to the robots that are approaching her and destroys them. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( The powerful wind makes the robots smash one by another. )

Clay : Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!

( Clay destroys the rest of the robots. )

Jack Spicer : Oh God!

Why am I always the one who loses?!

( Jack runs away. )

( Chase Young and Wuya are approaching the monks. )

( Wuya uses her powers to immobilize Kimiko and Clay. )

Raimundo : Leave them alone or else…

Wuya : Or else what?

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wiiiii…

( Chase Young has cough him. )

Omi : Wuya, I warn you! Prepare yourself for a very humiliating defeat!

Wuya : Let's see what you can then.

Omi : Shimo Staff!

( Omi uses the Shimo Staff to kick Wuya's legs making her fall and frees Kimiko and Clay. )

Kimiko : Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

( Kimiko kicks Wuya and she lefts. )

Raimundo : Let go of me!

Chase Young : Do you want me to let go of you? Fine.

( Chase tries to hit Raimundo with the head by a tree. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo tries to hit Chase. )

( Kimiko tries to kick Chase with her fists and legs but he catches her and throws her away. )

( Clay is approaching Chase fast but he jumps and Clay hits a tree. )

Chase Young : Come on, it's too easy.

( Raimundo is approaching Chase from behind. )

( Chase is turning to Raimundo when he was close him and was preparing himself to hit Chase. )

Chase Young : Haven't you learned until now that this doesn't work with me?!

Raimundo : I wasn't about to hit you when you were with the back but…

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo hits Chase square in face, making him fall. )

Raimundo : When you were turning with the face.

( Chase gets up fast and Raimundo tries to hit him but Chase caught Raimundo's hands and puts him on ground putting is leg on him. )

Omi : Chase, leave him alone, I told you and I tell you, the good in you may be stronger than you know.

( Chase looks like he does not listen to Omi but Kimiko comes to him. )

Kimiko : Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow, Fire!

( This attack didn't affect Chase too much who was still with his leg on Raimundo. )

Chase Young : This attack doesn't affect me, Dragon of Fire.

Raimundo : Maybe that attack didn't, but this will.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo has raised Chase in the air and then kicked him, putting him on the ground and putting his leg on Chase to stop him to get up. )

Raimundo : You didn't expect this, did you?

Chase Young : No.

But you expected this? ( Catching Raimundo's leg and throwing him not very far. )

( Chase is coming to Omi. )

Omi : Chase, you would not hurt us, would you?

( Chase has hit Omi and has put him on the ground and now tries to hit him with the fist. )

Raimundo : Don't you ever think!

Clay : Leave him alone!

( Raimundo and Clay have caught Chase's hand and hit him to a tree. )

Clay : Are you okay little partner?

Omi : Yes, I am.

( Chase gets up. )

Raimundo : This time you won't escape.

Chase Young : You wrong, Dragon of Wind.

( Raimundo is coming fast to Chase and when he was about to hit him… )

Chase Young : Repulse the Monkey!

Raimundo : Ouch!

( Kimiko attacks Chase with her fists but he catches her fists and begins to shook Kimiko's fists. )

Kimiko ( In her mind ) : I must find a way fast to escape from his hands. I've got an idea.

Chase Young : Can't you do better than that? It's too easy.

Kimiko : I can. You want me to show you?

Chase Young : There is nothing you can do now.

Kimiko : Let's see.

( Kimiko kicks Chase between his legs. )

( Chase has dropped Kimiko, put his hand between his legs and fall on his knees. )

Chase Young : Au! Au! Au!

( Kimiko sees tears on his face. )

Kimiko : It hurts you really bad, does it?

( Chase frowns and looks angry at Kimiko, but the pain is seen in his eyes. )

Kimiko : That's what you deserved if you didn't let me go, tough guy.

Or now you aren't so tough?

( Kimiko and the others were waiting a little and then they approaching Chase slowly. )

( Chase gets up a little harder and left because that punch he got still hurt him and he was not able to fight with the monks. )

Raimundo : Way to go Kimiko!

Omi : Kimiko, you shouldn't have been so tough with him, after all he was once on the good side and I'm sure there's still some good left in him.

Kimiko : And what did you wanted me to do Omi, let him crush my hands?!

Better to hurt him more than me, besides what makes you think that there's still good in him?

Omi : It always was, why do you refuse to believe this?

He gave up his good side to save us and he was always helping us when we needed.

Raimundo : Yeah, but when he helped us he always had an evil plan.

Clay : Anyway, well done Kimiko!

You kicked him where it hurts him more.

Omi : Ah!

(The thunders begin outside. )

Clay : We better enter into the temple now.

Raimundo : You're right.

( After the monks have entered into the temple, each one did what they wanted until Master Fung comes. )

Master Fung : Young monks, I see you have time for fun but you didn't washed the dishes and neither the other chores done yet. )

Raimundo : We just been saved the world and we can't relax?

Master Fung : Anyway, you must do chores, don't forget this is a way of training.

Raimundo ( disappointed ) : I thought that we won't do chores any longer.

Omi : Let's go, we must keep training in all the ways possible the forces of evil, especially because the evil is growing stronger.

( The monks are going to do chores. )

( First, they are washing the dishes. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

Omi : Now we've been training our elements.

Raimundo : Yeah, and I begin to like my new move, it's the strongest I ever had.

Kimiko : Now we must wipe the dust.

Raimundo : Then let's do it. If we'll make it fast we will finish fast.

Clay : You say right, partner.

( The monks are going to find something to wipe the dust. )

Kimiko : Omi, you've forgotten to wipe there. ( Gesturing to a table. )

Omi : Thanks Kimiko.

( The monks finished with the dust. )

Kimiko : Have we done yet?

Please tell me that we've done.

Omi : We must wipe the floor.

Raimundo : Well, let's wipe the floor then if we finish fast with the chores we will have plenty time to relax.

( The monks begin to wipe down. )

Kimiko : It was easier when we have used the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi : Maybe, but without it is more challenging.

Raimundo : From now on, we've learned how to master the Shen Gong Wu.

( The monks are wiping the floor. )

Omi : Clay, you missed a stain.

Clay : I didn't see it partner, thanks.

Omi : You don't have to thank me Clay, we must work as a team to defeat evil.

Raimundo : And so we will do.

( The monks finished with the wiping the floor and with the other chores. )

Kimiko : At last we've finished with the chores.

Raimundo : And that means we can relax.

( Dojo comes to the monks very hurried. )

Dojo : Stop everything!

A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself.

Omi : What an "inaprropirat" moment.

Raimundo : Inappropriate moment.

Omi : It's the same thing.

Kimiko : What's the new Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?

Dojo : Well, it's the Hypnosis Pendant, it hypnotizes the others and makes them do whatever its possessor wants.

Raimundo : Cool.

Omi : Let's go take it.

Clay : Good idea, let's go.

( Dojo super – sizes himself and they are going to find the Shen Gong Wu. )

( The Xiaolin Monks arrived in a forest, where Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer are looking for the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Jack looks behind him and sees the monks. )

Jack Spicer : Why must you always come when a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself?!

Kimiko : It looks like we have to.

Jack Spicer : Robots, attack!

Raimundo : Take care of those robots guys, I don't want that bean to get the Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko : Go, Rai!

Hannibal has seen it.

Raimundo : Me too.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo flies to the Shen Gong Wu and touches it along with Hannibal. )

Raimundo : Hannibal Roy Bean, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

The game is capture the squirrel and because you don't have any Shen Gong Wu we will both fight without.

Hannibal Bean : I accept your challenge, boy.

Raimundo : Then let's go!

Hannibal Bean and Raimundo : Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing, the trees are growing higher and the forest much dense. )

Hannibal Bean And Raimundo : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

( Hannibal and Raimundo begin to run after the squirrel. )

( Hannibal tries to catch it, he cheated because he was flying on his Ying – Yang bird.

Raimundo : Oh, man!

Hannibal doesn't do anything else than scare that squirrel.

( Raimundo is going to find some acorns. )

Omi : What's Raimundo down to?

Kimiko : You mean up to.

Omi : Same difference.

Clay : Anyway, I think I know what Raimundo's doing.

( Hannibal still tries to catch the bird. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo kicks Hannibal harder and then he is approaching slow to the squirrel giving it the acorns. )

Raimundo : Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you.

( The squirrel comes and catches it and continues to give it the acorns, winning the showdown. )

( The Hypnosis Pendant appears in his hand. )

Kimiko : Well done, Rai!

Clay : Good job partner!

Omi : That was most impressive, from where did you get that idea?

Raimundo : That's how Clay did once with a bird, I thought it will work with this squirrel too.

Hannibal Bean : You won't have this luck again.

( Hannibal lefts on his Ying – Yang Bird. )

( The monks get up on Dojo and headed back to the temple. )

( Master Fung was waiting them in the temple courtyard. )

Master Fung : You've done well young monks, especially you, Raimundo.

Raimundo : We did it as we could.

( Master Fung lefts. )

Kimiko : Let's put the Hypnosis Pendant in the Shen Gong Wu Vault and then we will go to bed.

Raimundo : Yeah, today was a full day and I just can't wait to sleep.

( After they've put the Hypnosis Pendant in the Shen Gong Wu Vault they go to sleep. )

The End

This is my first chapter, so please tell me what you think about it, but don't be too harsh

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown


	2. Chapter 2: New Plans

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 2**

**New plans**

( Is morning at the Xiaolin Temple, Omi, Kimiko and Clay are outside, in the temple grounds. )

( Kimiko is talking at the phone with Keiko. )

Kimiko : Yes Keiko, Raimundo had become Shoku Warrior, can you believe it?!

( Clay is making lasso tricks while Raimundo is sleeping inside the temple.

Omi : Where is Raimundo?

I want to ask him to train with me.

( Kimiko finished talking at the phone with Keiko. )

Kimiko : Raimundo is sleeping, Omi.

Omi : Oh.

Clay : Raimundo really deserves to sleep.

Kimiko : You're right Clay.

Raimundo really deserves to sleep.

Omi : So, do you want to go and have some fun, my friends?

Kimiko : Yes Omi, we can go to...

( Raimundo comes, dressed up in his Shoku Warrior uniform. )

Raimundo : Morning friends!

Who wants to play soccer?

Kimiko : At last you've waked up Raimundo, we have woken up much more earlier than you.

Raimundo : I was tired from the fight from yesterday.

So, who wants to play soccer?

Omi : I want.

Raimundo : Fine, Omi.

Anyone? Nobody? Kimiko, Clay?

Kimiko : Raimundo, I'm not playing soccer.

Clay : Neither me, partner.

Raimundo : Oh, fine, if you don't want.

Come on Omi.

( Omi was willing to try anything always. )

Raimundo and Omi were playing soccer, Clay is making lasso tricks again and Kimiko is surfing on the World Wide Web. )

( At his lair, Chase Young is sitting in his throne, thinking of what a painful, embarrassing and humiliating defeat he could receive yesterday. )

Chase Young : I never thought I could receive a defeat like that.

I wonder what are they doing now?

( Chase is using the Heylin eyeball to see what the monks are doing. )

Chase Young : I'm sure they're praising themselves, they have all the reasons, they saved the world, made me cry a little and I'm sure they're saying all kinds of things about me.

( Chase thought he stained his reputation and his pride. )

Chase Young : What reputation will I have now in front of the monks?!

( Chase was staring into the Heylin eyeball, being very angry because he was sure about those things, but when the image appeared into the Heylin eyeball, he rise up his head, no longer frowning, his anger turning to sadness. )

Chase Young : So, they are having fun and I... I wish so much to be with them, to have fun with them, to be friend with them, but I can't... ( Chase is burying is face in his hands. )

Chase Young : They will never forgive me.

This is it, in life all has a price... ( Chase says, sighing and being sad. )

It's only Bean's fault, he lied to me!

Now, I am forever alone, without friends.

( Chase stays without doing anything a little while and then... )

Chase Young (screaming and being very angry ) : I'm forever alone!

( not screaming, just very mad. ) I'm going to have my revenge, he's going to regret what he did to me! He's going to regret because he made me be like him, made me to do so many things that never can be forgiven.

( Hannibal is very pissed because he had lost that showdown and in the same time, a Shen Gong Wu. )

Hannnibal Bean : Raimundo has come far, but he will regret, as Chase Young, because they crossed with Hannibal Roy Bean.

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have finished with the playing and they are going to train. )

( Raimundo has to fly through circles without touch them and in the same time to hold them in the air. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Omi is using his Water element to break some porcelain things. )

( He's using two methods. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Ice!

( Omi breaks some of the porcelain things. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( Omi breaks again some porcelain things )

( Kimiko must hit some targets using her Fire element. )

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( She did not hit the target. )

Kimko : Ahh! It is the third time I don't hit that target.

What should I do to hit it?

Omi : Maybe if you calm down a little...

Kimiko ( screaming ) : I'm very calm!

Omi : OK, OK, sorry.

( Clay must cause small earthquakes and make some things fall using his Earth element. )

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( Clay is making the things fall. )

Omi : Now that we've finished with the training, we can go and meditate

( The monks are meditating now. )

Dojo : What are you doing kids?

Omi : Dojo, be silent, we're trying to meditate.

Dojo : It's "be quiet".

And I'm sorry cause I interrupted you guys.

( Dojo lefts and goes to the temple grounds. )

Dojo : I don't understand why are they training so much?! They should relax, I'm sure the world won't be threatened by the evil at least for a little while.

( Hannibal is inside a volcano, where he usually lived, and is talking with the Ying - Yang Bird about the future evil plan. )

Hannibal Bean : Tonight, I wanna steal some Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Monks, Ying – Yang, and if they come out from the temple, I want you to distract 'em.

( The Ying - Yang Bird nodded. )

Hannibal Bean ( evil laugh ) : Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have finished with the training, meditating and washing the dishes and now they are eating. )

( Dojo eats along with Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. )

Omi : You haven't sense any Shen Gong Wu today, isn't so, Dojo?

Dojo : Unfortunately no, but I'm sure tomorrow a Shen Gong Wu will be revealed.

( The monks have finished with the eating. )

Raimundo : Come on guys, let's go to sleep.

Kimiko : Rai, do you ever get tired of sleep?

Raimundo : What do you have against my sleep? ( yawn ) I'm tired.

Kimiko : You are always tired, Rai.

Raimundo : Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.

Good night guys!

( Hannibal had been watching them until they were in the bed. )

Hannibal Bean : Don't forget the plan Ying - Yang.

(Hannibal is sneaking into the Shen Gong Wu Vault and steals the Moby Morpher, the Shroud of Shadows, the Mosaic Scale and the Lunar Locket but he didn't found Hypnosis Pendant, the Monarch Wings and the Kuzusu Atom. )

Hannibal Bean : I have them, Ying - Yang, let's go.

( Hannibal jumps on the Ying - Yang Bird. )

Hannibal Bean : Ha ha ha ha ha ha! ( evil laugh )

( It's morning at the Xiaolin Temple. )

Dojo : Aaaaaaaaaa!

Someone has stolen our Shen Gong Wu!

( The Xiaolin Monks and Master Fung are going to check what Shen Gong Wu are missing. )

Master Fung : After what Shen Gong Wu are missing, I guess the one who has stolen them was Hannibal.

Raimundo : That bean has stolen our Shen Gong Wu again?!

Not nice from him, if I catch him, he will feel such a pain on his skin.

Kimiko : I don't understand why would Hannibal steel those Shen Gong Wu?

What does he want to do with the Lunar Locket, the Shroud of Shadows and the Mosaic Scale?

Master Fung : I don't know what Hannibal is planning, but probably he will try to release Sibini, because he had stolen the Mosaic Scale.

You will have to protect the Shen Gong Wu, especially the Monarch Wings, in case Hannibal will release Sibini, and I'm sure he will.

( Dojo begins to tremble. )

Dojo : We have Shen Gong Wu alert!

The Crystal of Light has just revealed itself.

There is not much known about this mysterious Shen Gong Wu, but they say it can be used in many purposes, it is very useful in dark too.

Omi : Let's go, we must get there before Hannibal.

( Dojo is supersizing himself. )

Dojo : Climb quickly!

( The monks arrived at the location of the Shen Gong Wu, which is a crystal cave. )

Omi : It seems that Hannibal did not come this time.

Kimiko : There's only Jack Spicer and... Chase Young?!

Clay : I don't understand why would Chase Young came after a Shen Gong Wu when Wuya and Hannibal are not.

Dojo : Neither me, especially that this Shen Gong Wu is more used in good purposes than in evil purposes.

Raimundo : Probably Chase Young knows something we don't know this time too, like when he tricked Omi to go into the Ying - Yang World and return without his Chi, making him turn to the Heylin Side.

( Jack has saw the monks. )

Jack Spicer : Do you really don't have anything else to do but to come after the Shen Gong Wu?!

Raimundo : We have, like fighting evil.

If you know what's good for you, you better go back from where you camed from.

Jack Spicer : You wish.

Robots attack!

Raimundo : Kimiko, Clay, you take care of those robots and me and Omi are going after the Wu.

( Chase Young goes after the Shen Gong Wu too. )

Omi : Chase Young, stop!

Chase Young : Don't you even think about.

Jungle Cats, attack!

( The Jungle Cats attack Raimundo, but Omi jumps and manages to escape. )

( Chase almost have touched the Shen Gong Wu when Omi came and he and Chase had touched it in the same time. )

Omi : I don't know what plans you have, but you won't finish them.

I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Chase Young : I accept, but no Shen Gong Wu.

Omi : Who finds the way to the Wu first wins the showdown.

Chase Young and Omi : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing, the crystals become more taller, Omi and Chase are reflected in them, being mislead. )

Chase Young and Omi : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

( Omi is running on some way. )

( While Omi was running, Chase Young was standing, he was calm like usually, focusing and letting himself guided by his tiger instincts. )

( Omi was heading into dead ends again and again. )

( Omi sees Chase Young's refection into a crystal. )

Omi : Chase Young!

Chase Young : Hello, little one.

( Omi is running to Chase Young's reflection, but he hits a crystal. )

( Omi is getting up. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( Chase saw that Omi failed with doing what he wanted. )

Chase Young ( on an amused tone ) : Try again little one.

( Omi is frowning at Chase but he didn't knew where Chase was because his reflection was everywhere. )

( Chase had found the way, had took the Crystal of Light and had won the Xiaolin Showdown, to Omi's disappointment. )

( The landscape is changing, it becomes normal again and the Crystal of Light is in Chase Young's hand, who is smirking. )

Raimundo : Now that you have the Crystal, what are you gonna to do with it?

It doesn't have too much power in the hands of evil.

Chase Young : I see you're very interested in what I'm going to do with it, Raimundo, but it's none of you business, it's mine.

( Chase disappeared. )

( Dojo is supersizing himself. )

Dojo : Climb up!

Hey kid, don't be so sad, you gave your best, you couldn't do more than that.

( Omi smiles. )

Omi : I think you're right, Dojo.

( The monks arrived at the temple. )

Raimundo : Master Fung, Omi had lost a Xiaolin Showdown against Chase Young and had lost the Crystal of Light Shen Gong Wu.

I don't know why would Chase Young came after a Shen Gong Wu, especially that he is not interested in them, and what is more strange here, is that this Shen Gong Wu is more used in the good purposes than in the evil ones and I'm sure that Chase Young has a plan, but we have no idea what plan.

Omi : Master, how serious is this Shen Gong Wu lose?

Master Fung : Is not good that you've lost that Shen Gong Wu, Omi, but the time will tell us how serious it is.

And about Chase Young, only the time will tell us what plans he has, from now on, you must be ready for anything.

The End

So, what do you think of the second chapter of this story?


	3. Chapter 3: The Diamond Rose

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 3**

**The Diamond Rose**

( Omi is outside, under a tree. The lost of the Crystal of Light can mean the end of the world if it falls into wrong hands. )

Kimiko : How are you feeling, Omi?

You seem very worried.

Omi : That's because I am Kimiko, it's not good at all. I lost the Crystal of Light.

Raimundo : Chrome Dome has right being worried, especially that we don't know what plans has Chase Young and it's possible that he will try to get rid of the good side again, and we don't have the Crystal of Light, that could help us to defeat him.

Omi : Raimundo, I'm not as sure as you are that Chase will try to destroy the world, I don't think he's completely evil.

Raimundo : Omi, stop with this, Chase is no longer good, he has became completely evil and probably he will try to destroy the world whenever he will have an occasion.

( But Chase was really going to do that, did he really wanted to destroy the world? )

( At his palace, Chase Young is sitting on his throne and is watching the monks using his Heylin eyeball. )

Chase Young : Do they really think I will destroy the good?

That's how they think about me?!

Certainly I will never have a place along them.

I better leave the monks and watch Bean.

( Chase makes the Heylin eyeball to show him what Hannibal is doing. )

( Chase sees in the Heylin eyeball what Hannibal's doing. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm sorry I didn't found the Monarch Wings, Sibini could be invincible, but anyway...

( Hannibal frees Sibini. )

Hannibal Bean : Now you're free again and I'm your ally. Me, the one who did set you free, together with you, will revenge on the ones who have captured you, we will destroy 'em.

( Chase has saw and heard everything. )

Chase Young : I can't let him destroy the Xiaolin Monks, but neither the monks to see me helping them.

I have to take the Shroud of Shadows from Bean.

I better keep watching him, to see when he's going to attack the monks.

( Hannibal is talking with Sibini. )

Hannibal Bean : To be able to destroy them, we have to take Wuya with us.

( Sibini nodded. )

Hannibal Bean : And then we'll rule the world without anyone to stay in our way.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( The monks are talking. )

Omi : Raimundo, you're the leader, what are we going to do?

Raimundo : Like Master Fung said, we have to be ready to confront both Chase Young and Hannibal.

Kimiko : But Rai, we don't know what plans they have, they can take us by surprise.

Raimundo : You're right, but we have to hope that the end of the world won't come and if will be to come like this, we will better die defending the earth, right?

The monks, together : Yes!

Dojo : We have Shen Gong Wu alert!

The Bronze Rose, the Silver Rose and the Golden Rose have just revealed themselves.

Those Shen Gong Wu used together form the Diamond Rose who give the possessor extremely power, but separate, each has a power.

The Bronze Rose transforms the possessor's adversaries into bronze statues, the Silver Rose has healing powers, the Golden Rose creates a protective aura around it's possessor and if it's combined with the Silver Rose, it can save someone from death.

Omi : Let's go, we cannot afford to lose any Shen Gong Wu.

( Dojo supersizes himself. )

Dojo : Then hurry up!

( The location of the first Shen Gong Wu is on a hill and Clay and Omi are going to take it. )

Dojo : Here is the Bronze Rose.

( Dojo lefts along with Raimundo and Kimiko. )

( Soon Omi and Clay are seeing Hannibal Roy Bean. )

Omi : Prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat!

Hannibal Bean : Try only to hit me!

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( But Wuya uses her Heylin magic to protect Hannibal. )

Wuya : Try again if you want.

( Wuya tries to hit Omi using her Heylin magic while Hannibal is heading to the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Wuya has forgotten to hit Clay too who is going after Hannibal. They touched the Shen Gong Wu in the same time and it begun to glow. )

Clay : Hannibal, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal Bean : In the game will be a stone. The one who holds it more than a minute wins the showdown.

I wager Moby Morpher against the Eye of Dashi.

Clay : As you wish, you cheater.

Hannibal Bean and Clay : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing: a small stone becomes big and the hill becomes steeper. )

Hannibal Bean and Clay : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

Hannibal Bean : Moby Morpher!

( Hannibal becomes bigger and hits Clay before he could do something. )

( Hannibal is heading to the boulder. )

Clay : Eye of Dashi!

( Clay tries to hit Hannibal, but Hannibal jumps and Clay doesn't hit him. )

( Hannibal holds the boulder up and runs with it. )

Hannibal Bean : Let's see how you're gonna hit me now.

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( Hannibal jumps behind Clay and using the Moby Morpher he made another two arms and hit Clay without letting the boulder down. )

( Clay has falling down and Hannibal wants to kick him. )

Hannibal Bean : Take off your mind from life and Shen Gong Wu.

( Clay manages to escape but when he tries to hit Hannibal using the Eye of Dashi, the showdown is over, Hannibal has won he had hold the boulder up more than a minute. )

( The landscape becomes normal. )

( Clay is sad. )

Omi : Clay, don't be so sad.

Clay : I've lost and the world is in greater danger than it was.

Hannibal Bean : Be happy you've lost only the showdown, you could've lose your lives too.

( Hannibal left. )

( Kimiko is in a field and is searching the Silver Rose when Jack Spicer appears. )

Jack Spicer : What happened Kimiko? Have left you the other losers?

Kimiko : It is not you job.

( Suddenly, something begins to glow on the field and Kimiko and Jack are heading to it. )

( Jack and Kimiko touch it in the same time. )

Kimiko : Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

The Monkey Staff against the Fancy Feet.

Who catches a rabbit on this field wins the showdown.

Kimiko and Jack Spicer : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

Gong Yi Tan Pai!

Jack Spicer : Monkey Staff!

Kimiko : Fancy Feet!

( They begin to run after the rabbit. )

( When Jack has saw Kimiko coming from behind him, he hindered her and she fall. )

Kimiko : Hey!

Jack Spicer : Be careful where you're going.

Or you be careful who you obstacle.

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Kimiko hits Jack and he drops the Monkey Staff. )

Kimiko : Fancy Feet!

( Kimiko is running after the rabbit and eventually she catches it and wins the showdown. )

Kimiko : That's what you deserve, Jack.

Jack Spicer : You cheated! I should've won.

Kimiko : Well, have you caught the rabbit?

Jack Spicer : No, because you hit me, and even worse, you've taken from me the Monkey Staff.

( Jack begins to cry. )

Kimiko : Typically for you, Jack.

( Raimundo is on a mountain and is searching the Golden Rose. )

Raimundo : I wonder where is that Wu?

( Chase was looking at Raimundo, but Raimundo didn't realized this. )

Chase Young : Have you come again after the Shen Gong Wu, Dragon of Wind? Do you have what to do with it or you just don't want me to take it?

Raimundo : Yes, I have what to do with it, but the question is why do you need it?

Chase Young : I see you're very interested in my plans, but you're not thinking at all that there is someone else who can bring the end of the world, someone who has just won one of the three Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : I don't believe you.

Or if it is as you say, tell me who took one of the three Shen Gong Wu.

Chase Young : You have only not to believe me, but I can't tell you everything.

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo hits Chase and he falls while Raimundo is going to the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Chase gets up and sees that Raimundo has almost get the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Raimundo has touched the Shen Gong Wu in the same time with Chase and the Shen Gong Wu begun to glow. )

Chase Young : You seem a little surprised, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind.

Raimundo : You get up very fast.

Chase Young : Faster than you expected.

Raimundo : Doesn't matter now. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

I wager the Thorn of Thunderbolt against the Crystal of Light.

Who falls into the abyss first loses.

Chase Young and Raimundo : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing. )

Chase Young and Raimundo : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

( Chase Young hits Raimundo making him fall and then, Chase tries to hit Raimundo with his fist but Raimundo catch Chase's hand. )

( Being very close to Chase's legs Raimundo hits him and Chase falls. )

Chase Young : Hey!

( Chase is trying to get up but Raimundo kicks him using his leg. )

Raimundo : Want more?

( Raimundo kicks Chase once again. )

Chase Young : Au, au!

( Raimundo kicks Chase again and with every punch, Chase was closer and close to the abyss. )

Raimundo : That's what you deserve.

( Raimundo kicks Chase again. )

Chase Young ( speaking with pain ) : I never did something like that to you, I had so many occasions to destroy the good but I didn't. Don't you realize that you are not very good either, or you think that just because you have been chosen Shoku Warrior you are?

( Raimundo kicks Chase once again. )

Raimundo : I saved the world, you did what, destroyed it?

You lied and destroyed.

I could never forgive you for what you did.

( Raimundo is preparing to kick Chase again but... )

Chase Young : Crystal of Light!

( The light blinds Raimundo, allowing Chase to get up. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo's attack didn't do too much because he couldn't focus, the attack only pushed Chase a little but didn't affected him. )

Raimundo : What? The Crystal of Light has shined in your hand?!

Chase Young : You have a very bad impression about me, Raimundo, but it's not how you think.

Raimundo : Just because the Crystal of Light has shined in your hand won't change my impression about you that you have given me in all this time, there's no turning back after all what you did.

Chase Young : But you never did any mistake in your life?

( Raimundo is thinking a bit. )

Raimundo : Thorn of Thunderbolt!

( Chase was next to a cliff when the power of the Thorn of Thunderbolt hit him, he fell into the abyss, his luck was a branch that he hanged on. )

( Raimundo seems confused. )

Raimundo : What's going on?

( Chase Young is trying to get up again on the mountain, but the punches he got from Raimundo and the hit from the Thorn of Thunderbolt were still hurting him, eventually he managed to climb up on the mountain and he saw that Raimundo was turned backside. )

( Chase is approaching Raimundo slowly, he was going to take the advantage that Raimundo has left his guard down. )

( Raimundo was looking forward, he wasn't expecting that Chase was right behind him. )

( Chase Young catches Raimundo's hands and throws him very close to the abyss. )

Chase Young : You didn't expected this, didn't you?

Raimundo : I did expected, how could I not...

( Chase puts his leg on Raimundo to stop him to get up. )

Chase Young ( amused ) : Oh, yeah, sure, then why did you let your guard down?

Raimundo : Well...

Chase Young ( ironically ) : Perhaps you did let your guard down because you expected, do you?

Raimundo : Perhaps if you get your foot off me, I would make you pieces!

Chase Young : Yeah, yeah, sure.

( Raimundo tries to get Chase's foot off him, but Chase leans, takes Raimundo's hands in his own and gets his foot off Raimundo. )

( Chase is holding Raimundo above the abyss. )

Chase Young : If you make any wrong move, you lose.

( Raimundo is trying to use his foot to kick Chase's knees, but Chase was expecting that, so he let go of Raimundo who hanged on the cliff's edge. )

( Chase looked away from Raimundo, a little hesitant to throw Raimundo from there. )

Raimundo : You have the occasion, why aren't you enjoying it? Why don't you hit me and make me fall?

( Chase looked at Raimundo. )

Chase Young : I told you that I don't want to hurt you. ( Chase sighs. ) But if I must...

( Chase stepped on Raimundo's hand, bur Raimundo was holding the edge of the cliff when with a hand, when with the other. )

Chase Young : I see you're not giving up too easy.

( Chase steps harder on Raimundo's hands and eventually Raimundo give up it hurt too much and, anyway he didn't have a chance, or so he thought...)

Raimundo : You've won, again.

Chase Young : Yes, but you could've won too, you had a chance Raimundo, but you refused it.

Raimundo : What do you mean?

Chase Young : Maybe one day you will understand, but now I have to go.

( Chase disappears. )

Raimundo : That meeting with Chase Young was the strangest of all.

( Dojo comes, having on his back Omi, Kimiko and Clay. )

Kimiko : What happened Rai? You seem upset and worried.

Raimundo : Yes, because I am, I've lost a Xiaolin Showdown with Chase Young and worse is that he said some words that I don't know what sense they have and I am worried about the fate of the world.

Kimiko : We talk at the temple, come on, climb up.

( Raimundo climbs on Dojo and they fly to the temple. )

( The monks arrived at the temple. )

Raimundo : Master Fung, to my shame, I've lost a Xiaolin Showdown with Chase Young.

Master Fung : Being Shoku Warrior doesn't mean to never lose, anyone can lose.

And about the defeat, you have no reasons to be sad, upset or worried, soon you will see the good side of this defeat.

Raimundo : I don't understand.

Master Fung : Be patient and you will see, young monk.

Clay : Master Fung?

Master Fung : Yes, Clay.

Clay : I've lost a Xiaolin Showdown too, with Hannibal.

Master Fung : That's very bad.

Probably very soon Hannibal will attack us, and you must be ready anytime to fight him.

Raimundo : But what about Chase Young?

Master Fung : He is dangerous too, but in this moment, the most dangerous is Hannibal.

( Master Fung enters into the temple. )

( Hannibal is talking with Sibini and they're preparing to attack the monks. )

Hannibal Bean : When we attack them, I want you to increase your size.

( Sibini accepts and Hannibal continues to talk with Sibini without realizing someone was there. )

( Chase Young is searching the Shen Gong Wu, but when he sees that Wuya is coming, he hides to not be seen. )

Wuya : I'm here.

Hannibal Bean : Very well, we'll attack 'em soon.

( Chase is still searching for the Shen Gong Wu and finally he finds what he wanted, but he hadn't too much time because Hannibal was preparing to attack the monks. )

Chase Young ( whisper ) : Lucky I've found this. Shroud of Shadows!

( Hannibal, Sibini and Wuya have just passed by Chase, but they did not saw him because he used the Shroud of Shadows. )

( The monks are outside and they are preparing to get into the temple when Hannibal, Sibini and Wuya are attacking them. )

Hannibal Bean : Moby Morpher!

( Hannibal increases himself and Sibini is doing the same thing. )

Omi : Sibini?!

Hannibal Bean : You seem very surprised to see my new ally Sibini.

Omi : We are, but we will not give up!

Hannibal Bean : Then you'll be killed.

( Hannibal uses the Moby Morpher to give him more arms and he attacks the monks along with Sibini and Wuya. )

( Wuya attacks Kimiko and Hannibal and Sibini attack Omi, Raimundo and Clay. )

( Clay attacks Hannibal in speed, but Hannibal throws him in the temple wall. )

( Sibini is fighting with Raimundo and Hannibal with Omi. )

( Chase Young comes, he did not have the Shroud of Shadows activated but he made himself easily unseen, and now he was hiding somewhere where he can watch the monks without being seen. )

Hannibal Bean : The little monk is not gonna give up?

Omi : I will never give up!

Hannibal Bean : Fine.

( Hannibal hits Omi hard and puts him on the ground. )

Chase Young (whispering) : It seems that I did not come for nothing, I must help them.

Shroud of Shadows!

( Hannibal is preparing to hit Omi but suddenly he is kicked by someone but Hannibal did not saw by who. )

Hannibal Bean : What was that? ( Hannibal is looking around but he doesn't see anything. )

( Omi is looking around too, being very confused like Hannibal. )

Raimundo ( while he is fighting with Sibini. ) : What's going on, Omi?

Omi : I don't know.

( Something hits Sibini too. )

Omi : That's happening.

Raimundo : Very strange.

( Kimiko is fighting with Wuya. )

Kimiko : Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

( Kimiko hits Wuya. )

Kimiko : What's so strange?

( Hannibal and Sibini are heading to the monks while Wuya is withdrawing. )

Hannibal Bean : Eye of Dashi!

( The energy of the Eye of Dashi hits Raimundo. )

Kimiko : Rai!

Omi : Raimundo!

Clay : Hold on partner!

( Hannibal continues to use the Eye of Dashi on Raimundo. )

( Chase sees. )

Chase Young (whispering) : I can't let Raimundo die, even if he would have let me die. Golden Rose!

( Still invisible and having the protective aura, Chase saves Raimundo from the energy of the Eye of Dashi and from Hannibal Bean's hate. )

Hannibal Bean : Impossible! How did he escaped?!

Omi : Clay, see if Raimundo is able to fight.

( Clay is going to Raimundo, who was laying on the ground unconscious. )

Clay : He's not able.

Kimiko : Is he alive?

Clay : Yes, he's alive.

Omi : Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!

( Omi kicks Hannibal and Sibini. )

Hannibal Bean : Only with that staff you won't stop me.

Eye of...

( Hannibal is hit from behind. )

( Sibini jumps to attack Omi but he uses the Shimo Staff to throw Sibini away. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, we must withdraw.

( Hannibal shrinks and jumps on the Ying - Yan Bird, along with Sibini. )

Kimiko : That was a very strange fight and Raimundo was nearly to die.

Omi : Yes, but he did not died.

Kimiko : Let's take him into the temple.

( Clay carries Raimundo to the temple. )

( Chase left. )

( The monks are in the temple. )

Clay : I hope him to waken up tomorrow morning.

Omi : Definitely he will wake up, he wasn't hurt too bad.

Kimiko : Yes, but I think that besides Hannibal, Sibini and Wuya, someone was there.

But the question is : who?

Omi : I don't know, but whoever was, truly helped us.

What do you think Clay?

Clay : I don't know what to say but certainly, we should thank the one who helped us.

Omi : We will thank that person, but first we must find out who was.

Kimiko : Now it's late, we will talk with Raimundo in the morning, when he wakes up.

The End

What do you think about "episode" 3?  
Stay tuned for more :)


	4. Chapter 4: So Close, but Far

Xiaolin Showdown, season 4, episode 4

So Close, but Far

( The morning has came at the Xiaolin Temple. )

( The Xiaolin Monks have all woked up, all except Raimundo. )

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay are in Raimundo's room. )

Kimiko : He's alright now, just sleeping, he will wake up soon.

Clay : We should get out and let him sleep.

Kimiko : I agree.

( The monks are getting out of the temple. )

( Dojo comes. )

Dojo : Mornin' kids!

Omi : Good morning, Dojo!

Dojo : Hey, if you are worried about Raimundo, he's fine, he even wake up.

Kimiko : When?

Dojo : A few minutes ago, I told him that you're outside.

Omi : Then let's wait him.

( Dojo leaves and after a short time, Raimundo comes. )

Kimiko : Good morning, Rai!

I'm glad you finally waked up.

Raimundo : Good morning!

Omi : Raimundo, you owe to the one who saved you.

Raimundo : Yeah, but we don't know who was, do we?

Kimiko : Unfortunately no.

Raimundo : The one who was, was invisible, only one Wu can make someone invisible, but that Shen Gong Wu was stolen by Hannibal.

Clay : So, someone has taken it from Hannibal.

Kimiko : But who?

( Omi is thinking. )

Omi : Raimundo, what Shen Gong Wu have you lost and to who?

Raimundo : I've lost the Golden Rose to Chase Young.

But why do you ask me?

Kimiko : If you were electrocuted by the energy of the Eye of Dashi, the one who would have been saved you would have been too.

Omi : But who was, had the protective aura around, also posses the Golden Rose.

Raimundo : And you think that Chase Young had helped us?

Omi : There could be nobody else but him, I mean, think a little, Chase Young had the Golden Rose and besides that, all the others doesn't wish us the best. Who else could be?

Kimiko : Are you sure that Chase Young was?

Omi : I'm not.

Raimundo : I can't believe that. Would Chase Young steal the Shroud of Shadows from Hannibal just to help us?

Omi : I don't believe this either, but Chase Young is the only one strong enough, fast enough and cunning enough to steal something from Hannibal.

Raimundo : You're right here, we don't know anyone else good enough except Chase Young.

Omi : But maybe Master Fung is right, only the time will tell us.

( Hannibal is in his lair, the volcano, along with Sibini and Wuya. )

Hannibal Bean : Someone has stolen the Shroud of Shadows!

Probably is the one who had helped the monks, when I will catch him, he'll see.

But I can't understand how could he steal the Shroud of Shadows without us to seeing him.

Wuya : I don't know who could steal it only to help the monks.

Hannibal Bean : I hope to catch him as soon as possible.

( Chase Young is inside his lair. )

Chase Young : I'm glad I helped them, although they will never know that.

Anyway, even if they will knew, they will never forgive me.

( Many tigers were in the room were Chase was. )

Chase Young : Go and guard the entrance, if someone comes, let me know.

( A few tigers are going to guard the entrance. )

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks are out. )

Omi : Raimundo, what did Chase Young told you yesterday?

Raimundo : It doesn't matter, Omi.

I don't think that Chase Young was, he wouldn't risk to be discovered by Hannibal only to help us. And Omi, give up the idea that Chase is good, he's no longer good, he's evil and he wouldn't help us.

Omi : What kind of leader are you if you don't give him a chance?

Raimundo : I'm not a naive leader, and certainly Chase would lie to us like he did before, so I don't give him any other chance.

I don't know how you can trust him after all he did, I sure not, he's a liar.

Omi : If you don't trust him, I do!

( Omi leaves. )

( Raimundo is confused. )

( Chase Young is sitting on his throne when Omi comes to him. )

Chase Young : Why are you here, little one? I thought you were at the temple with your friends, not with the enemy.

Omi : I don't think that you are our enemy. Anyway, that's what about I want to talk with you.

Chase Young : About what?

Omi : What did you told Raimundo in that showdown?

Chase Young : Why don't you ask him?

Omi : I did, but he didn't answered me.

Chase Young : Why do you care so much?

Omi : Someone had helped us yesterday and saved Raimundo, was it you?

Chase Young : In any case, it was someone who cares about you.

Omi : And that's a yes or a no?

Chase Young : The other monks aren't searching for you?

Omi : I don't know, but you still didn't answered my question.

( Omi is waiting, but Chase is looking at him. )

Chase Young : What are you waiting for, little one?

Omi : Why don't you want to tell me?

Why don't you say if you helped us or not?

Chase Young : What do you think?

Omi : I think you was.

Chase Young : Are you sure?

Omi : Yes.

( Chase was a little shocked by this answer. )

Omi : I trust in you.

Chase Young : Omi, I don't know what to say, but, you should go back to the temple, probably the others are looking for you.

Omi : Maybe, but I would like to stay a little here, if you're not too busy.

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : I don't mind. But Raimundo and the others will not be upset on you?

Omi : They don't know I am here.

Chase Young : Maybe they're worried about you.

Omi : I told you that I'm not going to stay here very much.

Chase Young : Fine.

Omi : So, after all, have you been the one who has helped us?

Chase Young : You're not going to leave me alone, right?

Omi : Until I find out the answer, no.

Chase Young : You will have to find out on your own.

Omi : Fine, but, could you show me some moves?

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : Sure.

( The other monks are searching for Omi. )

Kimiko : Why did he left?

Clay : I have no idea.

Kimiko : Raimundo, do you have a guess why did Omi left?

Raimundo : No, nothing did happened between him and except an argument.

Kimiko : An argument?

Raimundo : Yeah.

Kimiko : But why?

Raimundo : Because he was asking me what did Chase Young told me in that showdown, I told him that I don't think Chase was the one who helped us and that I won't give Chase a chance because he's evil, Omi told me that he believes in Chase and then he left.

Kimiko : Do you know where he left?

Raimundo : No. He didn't told me anything.

( At his palace, Chase has taught Omi new moves. )

( Chase moves away from Omi. )

Omi : Where are you going? Don't we continue the training?

Chase Young : The other monks must not know that you're here.

Omi : Why?

Chase Young : They would not agree, especially Raimundo.

Omi : And what do I tell them?

Chase Young : Well, you can them that you were to walk.

( Chase uses the Heylin eyeball to see what the monks are doing. )

Omi : What are you doing?

Chase Young : The other monks are preparing to leave the temple to seek you, you must get there quickly.

Omi : I will not arrive there in time.

Chase Young : I'll take you near the temple.

Omi : Thank you very much.

Chase Young : Come to me.

( Chase uses his powers and takes Omi near the temple, where he couldn't be seen. )

Omi : You still didn't answered me.

Chase Young : About what?

Omi : Did you helped us?

Chase Young : We'll talk another time about this, now go.

Omi : But I want to...

Chase Young : I WILL TELL YOU ANOTHER TIME, NOW GO!

( Chase uses his powers again and disappears. )

( Omi runs to the temple entrance and sees the other monks climbed on Dojo. )

Kimiko : Omi, you're back!

( The monks are stepping down from Dojo and he returns to his normal size. )

Clay : Where have you been, partner?

Omi : Well, hm, aa, just went to a walk.

Raimundo : Are you sure?

Omi : Yes.

Kimiko : Why did you left? Raimundo said that you argued with him, is that true?

Omi : Yes.

Clay : But why?

Omi : Because he doesn't want to give Chase Young any chance.

Kimiko : Omi, I wouldn't have so much trust in Chase.

Omi : Why don't you understand that there is still good in him and is possible he to be the one who helped us.

Kimiko : Omi, it's almost impossible Chase to go to Hannibal and to steal the Shroud of Shadows just for us.

Raimundo : Omi, Chase wouldn't help us, and I don't think he was the one who saved us, I don't know who could be, but anyway not him.

( Master Fung comes. )

Master Fung : Think again Raimundo and do not hurry just because you don't trust him.

Raimundo : But Chase wouldn't help us Master.

Master Fung : Don't miss any possible chance. To find out something, you must take in consideration everything.

( Hannibal and Sibini are talking. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, tonight I wanna go to steal Shen Gong Wu from the monks and maybe we'll find the Monarch Wings.

( Sibini nodded. )

Hannibal Bean : When we'll have several Shen Gong Wu, we will attack the monks. We should be very careful to not attract attention.

( Chase Young had been watching Hannibal using the Heylin eyeball. )

Chase Young : I can't let Hannibal and Sibini to find the Monarch Wings, I must tell the monks.

( In that evening, Omi was walking on an alley, near the temple. )

( Suddenly, Omi sees Chase Young sitting on a rock. )

Omi : Chase Young, why are you here?

Chase Young : I came because...

( Kimiko comes. )

Kimiko : Omi, come to...

Chase Young, why did you came?

Chase Young : I'm not here to do something evil.

Kimiko : Then why?

Chase Young : Because I have heard that Hannibal and Sibini are going to steal your Shen Gong Wu tonight.

Kimiko : Why are you telling us?

Chase Young : I thought you maybe want to know.

Omi : Yes, we want to know.

Kimiko : Did you helped us when Hannibal and Sibini attacked us?

Chase Young : I see you're very curious.

( Kimiko comes to Chase. )

Kimiko : Say, yes or no?

Chase Young : Do you think I was or not?

( Kimiko punches Chase. )

Chase Young : Hey! What was that for?

Kimiko : Because you don't want to tell me and I want you to know I'm not ashamed to punch you again.

If that bothered you so much, then attack me.

Chase Young : Think that I don't want to hurt you, or the other monks. But I wouldn't you to be destroyed, none of you.

Kimiko : So, did you helped us and you saved Raimundo?

( Chase nodded, looking away from Omi and Kimiko, but smiling, without to be seen. )

Omi : Was I right?

Kimiko : I think so, Omi.

If you was, thank you, Chase.

( Chase looked back at Omi and Kimiko, but he sees Clay and Raimundo coming. )

Raimundo : You're not supposed to be here, get out!

Omi : Raimundo, I was right, Chase had helped us.

Raimundo : And why he now here?

Kimiko : He came to warn us.

Raimundo : To warn us about what?

Chase Young : Hannibal will attack you, he wants to steal your Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : Why should we believe you?

Kimiko : Rai, he saved you, you're here because of him. You have to thank him.

Raimundo : I won't thank him, I can't forgive him for what he had done.

Kimiko : Neither me, but he helped us, we have to thank him.

( Chase gets up from the rock that he was sitting. )

Chase Young : No need to thank me. I go.

Omi : Chase Young, wait!

Chase Young : I have no reason.

( Chase disappears. )

Kimiko : Rai, I know you don't trust Chase and that you can't forgive him after what he did, but he did saved you, if he wasn't there, you've never been here.

Omi : Let's go and defend the Shen Gong Wu Vault!

( Hannibal and Sibini are coming. )

Hannibal Bean : What are you doin' here?

Raimundo : We're guarding the Shen Gong Wu Vault. What about you?

Hannibal Bean : How did you find out that we'll come?

Raimundo : Chase...

( Kimiko punches Raimundo. )

Kimiko : We will tell you if you defeat us.

Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

( The fire hits Sibini and throws him away. )

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( The earthquake knocks down Hannibal. )

Omi : Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!

( Omi kicks Hannibal and throws him beside Sibini. )

Kimiko : You better leave.

Hannibal Bean : We'll leave when we'll have you Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : Then we will force you leave.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo's attack hits both Hannibal and Sibini. )

( Hannibal and Sibini get up. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, we must withdraw again.

( The Ying - Yang Bird comes and Hannibal jumps on it along with Sibini. )

Raimundo : Now that Hannibal and Sibini aren't here anymore, let's go back to the temple.

Omi : Don't hurry. Why did you told Hannibal that Chase helped us?

Raimundo : It's not my job to keep the secret.

Kimiko : It's our job, Chase saved you and you want to get him into troubles, it's not nice at all from you.

Raimundo : And you want to accept Chase as one of us or what?

Kimiko : I don't want that, he can deceive us but neither to get him into troubles with Hannibal, we thank him only, nothing more.

Omi : I don't think that Chase wants to deceive us this time. Why don't you want to give him a chance?

Kimiko : Omi, Chase had done many evil things that can't be forgiven so easily. He will leave in loneliness even if he likes it or not.

Raimundo : Yeah, get yourself used to the idea.

( The monks enter into the temple, Omi being a little upset. )

( In the morning, Dojo wakes up the monks. )

Dojo : Wake up, we have Shen Gong Wu alert!

Omi : What Shen Gong Wu is it?

Dojo : The new Shen Gong Wu is named the Desire Globe, it allows its possessor to see which is the deepest desire of someone.

Raimundo : We have to take it, if the evil gets its hands on it and finds out our desires, they can use them against us.

Dojo : Then climb up! Hurry up!

( The monks arrive at the location of the Shen Gong Wu. )

( The location is an active volcano. )

( Hannibal, Jack Spicer and Chase Young are there too. )

Omi : Prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat!

Jack Spicer : Don't you even think about it, Chrome Dome. Jackbots, attack!

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo destroys few robots. )

Clay : Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang!

( Clay destroys the remaining robots. )

Raimundo : We've done with the robots. Let's go after the Wu.

Chase Young : Don't be so sure. Jungle Cats, attack!

Omi : Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!

Kimiko : Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

( While Omi, Kimiko and Clay are fighting with the Jungle Cats, Raimundo is going after the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Chase touches the Shen Gong Wu in the same time with Raimundo. )

Chase Young : I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

The first who gets the Shen Gong Wu wins the showdown.

Raimundo : The Serpent's Tail against the Golden Rose.

( Chase thinks a little. )

Raimundo : I want a Shen Yi Bu too.

Chase Young : Your Eagle Scope against my Crystal of Light. Do you accept that?

Raimundo : But there is no point.

Chase Young : Are you afraid, Dragon of Wind?

Raimundo : Fine, I accept.

Raimundo and Chase Young : Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing to fit the showdown. )

Raimundo and Chase Young : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo hits Chase, making him fall, but Chase hang on an edge. )

Chase Young : Hey!

Raimundo : Now I'll do to you what you did to me.

( Raimundo steps on Chase's hands. )

Chase Young : Au! Raimundo, stop!

Raimundo : You didn't stopped in the last showdown, why should I do?

( Raimundo steps harder on Chase's hand and Chase let go. )

Chase Young ( while he falls. ) : Golden Rose!

( Chase has fallen, but he has the protective aura around him. )

( Raimundo is going after the Shen Gong Wu without a care. )

( Chase climbs back and takes Raimundo from behind. )

Chase Young : You really should be more careful, Dragon of Wind.

( Chase want to use his fist to kick Raimundo, but Raimundo catches Chase's hand. )

( Chase tries to kick Raimundo again, but he catches Chase this time too. )

Raimundo Are we going to stay much in this position?

Chase Young : No, I'll win the showdown and you will be pissed off.

( Chase kicks Raimundo's legs, knocking him down. )

Raimundo : Hey!

( Chase uses his leg to kick Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Au! Stop!

Chase Young : When I was praying you, you wasn't listening me, why should I?

Raimundo : You said that you wouldn't do something like that to me, but you lied, and I was sure, that's what you know to do better.

( Chase kicks Raimundo harder, because Chase became angry this time. )

( Chase kicks Raimundo until he falls, but while he's falling, Raimundo hang on a edge while Chase is going after the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Chase takes the Shen Gong Wu and wins the showdown. )

( The landscape becomes normal. )

Chase Young : You missed the chance again, I have given you another chance a second time and you refused it, but you won't have any chance from now on.

Raimundo : Even if you have won now, you have to know that we will never give up, and one day, you will pay for everything you did.

Omi : Chase Young, I thought you were on our side, but now I don't know what to think.

Chase Young : But I...

Kimiko : I thought you have helped us because you don't want do as much evil as you did until now, but I was wrong. You're a liar exactly as Raimundo said. We will never trust you whatever you do.

Chase Young : But I don't...

Omi : I'm beginning to think that I was wrong about you.

( Chase seems hurt by the words from the monks. )

( Chase leaves, being very sad. )

( The monks arrived at the temple. )

Kimiko : Don't worry, Rai, it's not your fault.

Raimundo : but I have lost that showdown.

Kimiko : Chase will pay for everything he did.

Raimundo : Yeah, that's true.

Omi : Relax, Raimundo, someday, we will be victorious.

Raimundo : I hope so.

( At Chase Young's lair. )

Chase Young : I don't have any chance.

I should have let them win. Anyway, Raimundo hit me harder than I have hit him.

Omi, he had the biggest trust in me and me in him, but now, neither he is trusting me anymore.

Omi trusted me, believed in me, and I disappointed him.

I don't have anyone. No one will believe me now, neither Omi will.

( Now, Chase has tears on his face, he never wanted to destroy the monks, he did much evil to them, but he didn't destroyed them although he had the chance. )

Chase Young (with tears in his eyes) : If they knew how much I regret everything I did...

( Hannibal is still thinking about who could steal the Shroud of Shadows, then he remembered what Raimundo said. )

Hannibal Bean : Raimundo said only Chase, he was interrupted, but I think Chase has stolen the Shroud of Shadows from us.

Sibini, we will attack Chase when he expects less.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

The End

So, what do you think about this story until now? And what do you think about this episode?  
I will post more soon, so stay tuned ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 5**

**Betrayal**

( At the Xiaolin Temple, a new beautiful day has just started. )

( Omi is inside the Temple Grounds. )

Kimiko : What are you thinking about, Omi?

Omi : I am thinking about Chase Young, I...

Kimiko : Omi, Chase has deceived us again, I know that is hard for you to accept this, I know that you believed in him, but I don't think he can become who he was once.

Omi : I don't think either he can become who he was, but I don't know if he really wanted to deceive us.

Kimiko : What makes you think that?

Omi : He seemed sad after we said those words to him.

Kimiko : I don't know if that's a sign that he regrets, I mean, it may be a sign, but it may be not a sign, maybe he just wants to mislead us.

Omi : We can't judge him so fast, we will have to wait.

Kimiko : Maybe you're right, Omi, but don't have trust in Chase too much.

Omi : No, I won't trust him too much, but not being so trustless as Raimundo is.

Kimiko : Speaking of him, I'm going to see what he's doing.

( Kimiko goes to seek for Raimundo. )

( Omi remains under a tree. )

( Kimiko enters inside the temple. )

Kimiko : Raimundo!

( Kimiko sees Raimundo playing with the ball alone. )

Kimiko : How can you play with the ball when Chase Young defeated you in a showdown and he took the Eagle Scope too?

Raimundo : I'm playing with the ball because I want to stop thinking that I have lost that showdown.

Anyway, I wanna make Chase Young pay, and I will, but when the time will come.

Kimiko : At least now you take much wiser decisions, than you took before becoming Shoku Warrior.

Raimundo : Maybe, but even if I am Shoku Warrior, I'm losing showdowns.

Kimiko : Rai, don't give up, be more confident in yourself. Show everyone that you don't give up easy, show them who you are.

Raimundo : Maybe you're right, I won't let them win. Come on, let's go outside and see what the others are doing.

Kimiko : Rai, what about Chase?

Raimundo: As I said, we will make him pay for what he did.

Kimiko: Omi does not agree this. He says he saw Chase saddening. And I tried to make him understand that Chase is evil, but hopeless. He believes that there is still good in Chase.

Raimundo: I think we won't be able to make Omi understand. Besides, if Chase would be truly sorry for what he did, he would have apologized himself.

Kimiko: Don't you even think that Chase would ever apologize, he's too proud of himself.

Raimundo: You're right and about Omi, after what I see, we have nothing to do.

Kimiko: That's right.

Rai, have you seen Clay?

Raimundo: He was outside, but I don't know why you haven't seen him.

(Kimiko and Raimundo get outside.)

Raimundo: Clay was making lasso tricks, but now I see he's talking with Omi.

Kimiko: What are you doing, Clay?

Clay: I was talking with Omi.

Omi: I think we should start training.

Raimundo: Fine, we'll train. Come on guys, let's train!

(While the monks are training, Hannibal is planning something with Sibini.)  
Hannibal Roy Bean: Sibini, I want you to be ready when we'll attack Chase. We'll make him think twice about what he does from now on, we won't kill him, not this time, but if he gets into our plans again we'll do it.

Do you agree?

(Sibini nodded.)

Hannibal Bean : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

(At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have finished with the training and now they are going to eat. )

Raimundo : It was a very good training, wasn't it, guys?

Omi : Yes.

Clay : This training made me hungry.

Raimundo : What do you say, Kim?

Kimiko : You three made it, but I didn't, I can't hit the target, the flame doesn't go where it has to.

Omi : Maybe because of your temper.

Kimiko (angry) : Does it seem to you like I'm not calm enough?

Omi : Aaa, no, no, but maybe you just didn't focused enough.

Raimundo : Omi, you better close your mouth.

Omi : Ok.

Raimundo : Just ignore him, Kim.

( Chase is in his palace. )

Chase Young : I hope I will be able to make Omi trust me again.

( Suddenly, Hannibal and Sibini appear. )

Hannibal Bean : Hello, Chase, I hope you have someone to help you, perhaps your monk friends.

Chase Young : What do you want, Bean?

Hannibal Bean : I wanna teach you not to get in someone's plans when you aren't involved in them.

Chase Young : How did I got in your plans?

( Hannibal kicks Chase, who falls down. )

Hannibal Bean : Don't pretend you don't know. I found out that you helped the monks and that you have stolen the Shroud of Shadows from me.

Chase Young : How did you found out?

Hannibal Bean : Are you interested in that now?

( Chase gets up and tries to kick Hannibal, but he catches Chase's hands and using Moby Morpher, grows two more arms and hits Chase straight in his stomach, throwing him in a wall. )

Hannibal Bean : You should've thought twice before helping them, they'll never be grateful to you, actually, it is them who told me that you helped them, more exactly, Raimundo.

( Chase is still on the ground. )

Hannibal Bean : You're a fool, Chase Young, you thought that if you get into this mess with me and if you help them, they'll trust you more, but you were wrong, they will never trust you, you're like me.

( This time, Chase got very angry, he suddenly gets up and hits Hannibal square in the face. )

Chase Young : You are wrong. I'm not like you and I never will.

( Chase hits Hannibal, who has fallen. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini!

( Sibini jumps to attack Chase, but he jumps and Sibini falls on Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : Not on me, on him! Get off of me!

( Sibini gets off of Hannibal and he gets up, approaching Chase. )

Hannibal Bean : Do you think you can escape? You can't if I don't want.

( Chase attacks Hannibal, but he hits Chase and throws him on ground. )

( Sibini jumps on Chase and holds him on the ground until Hannibal is close enough to him. )

(While Sibini holds Chase's hands, Hannibal takes the advantage of this fact.)

Hannibal Bean : I'll teach you not to stick your nose in my plans.

( Hannibal hits Chase. )

( Sibini scratches Chase. )

( Hannibal hits Chase. )

Chase Young : AAAUU!

Hannibal Bean : Ha ha ha ha ha!

Pain, it hurts you really bad, think that this is Raimundo's reward 'cause you saved his life.

Chase Young (in pain) : Stop!

Hannibal Bean : You should've thought good about this when you stick out in my plans, now you're on my mercy, and I don't have too much.

Ha ha ha ha ha!

( Hannibal and Sibini got Chase to bleed. )

Hannibal Bean : Stop, Sibini. We won't kill him yet.

Now, pay attention to me Chase, and try to put it well in your head, if you ever stick in my plans, I will kill you.

Let's go, Sibini.

( Hannibal and Sibini move away from Chase, but Hannibal didn't knew that the Shen Gong Wu's were beside Chase. )

( Even if he is hurt, Chase gets up and takes the Crystal of Light. )

Chase Young : The Crystal of Light!

( Hannibal and Sibini turn their faces to Chase, being very surprised, but the light weakens them because they were evil. )

Hannibal Bean : Stop the light, Chase Young!

Chase Young : Don't you even think about it.

The Golden Rose!

( Chase has the protective aura around him and he kicks Hannibal and Sibini.)

Hannibal Bean : You should be grateful that we left you alive.

( Chase kicks Hannibal and Sibini until they make themselves small and jump to withdraw. )

Chase Young : Don't you dare to come back!

( Chase goes on a cliff to watch the Xiaolin Temple, his arms around his knees. )

Chase Young : They betrayed me. I didn't expect this. I have risked everything to help them and they just got me into trouble. I've trusted them, I wanted to prove that I'm not who they think I am, but they didn't understood or they didn't wanted to. This is it, the ones you trust most will always betray you in the end.  
I tried everything, nothing worked. Actually, it was worse. I don't know what will happen, will I have to begin attacking them again?  
I'll go to them to see what they say.  
They should be proud they made me into troubles, but they won't escape so easy, I didn't wanted them to get hurt, but instead, they wanted me to get hurt.

( The monks are in the temple grounds. )

Raimundo : We just finished the training, the dishes and the other chores, now we have time left for fun and relaxing.

( Raimundo picks up the ball, but he unintentionally drops it and Chase catches it. )

Raimundo : Give me my ball!

( Raimundo approaches Chase. )

Raimundo : If you know what's good for you, you better give me the ball and leave.

Chase Young : Are you afraid I will destroy your ball? I'm tempted to do that, you know.

( Raimundo wants to hit Chase with his fist, but he catches Raimundo's hand and throws him away. )

Omi : Chase Young, what are you doing?

( Chase frowns at everyone, including Omi. )

( Chase is approaching Raimundo, who didn't got up yet. )

Chase Young : I should have let you die, Raimundo.

( Chase kicks Raimundo with a foot punch. )

( Omi approaches Chase. )

Omi : Chase Young, what happened? What do you have with Raimundo?

( Chase continues to kick Raimundo. )

( Omi comes closer and catches Chase's leg. )

Omi : Chase, leave him alone.

( Chase hits Omi. )

Kimiko : I think we will have to fight.

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Kimiko and Clay's attacks were stopping Chase from kicking Raimundo. )

Chase Young : You're defending your leader, such loyalty, but have you ever heard about gratitude?

Kimiko : Why should we be grateful to you?

Chase Young : I helped you when Hannibal and Sibini attacked you, I saved Raimundo, I told you that Hannibal comes to steal your Shen Gong Wu, but you told him that I helped you and I was attacked because of you. Does this seem right to you?

Kimiko : Is this why you are attacking us now?

Chase Young : I will attack you from now on.

Raimundo : Not if I will destroy you.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo attacks Chase and he falls on the ground. )

Raimundo : You think you're strong?

Let's see how strong you are.

Blade of the Nebula!

( Raimundo hits Chase with the Blade of the Nebula. )

Chase Young : Ah!

Raimundo : That's what you deserve.

( Raimundo hits Chase again with the Blade of the Nebula. )

Chase Young : Au!

( Raimundo hits Chase with the Blade of the Nebula again. )

( The other monks feel pity for Chase. )

Omi : Raimundo, leave him alone!

Kimiko : He is already hurt, you will kill him if you continue hitting him with the Blade of the Nebula. He doesn't deserve this, he saved your life, remember.

( Omi is behind Raimundo and takes the Blade of the Nebula from his hand. )

Raimundo : Give it back to me!

Omi : I won't give it to you until you go away from Chase.

Clay : He's right, partner, leave him alone.

Raimundo : Fine, but he must leave and never return!

Clay : Calm down, Raimundo.

Raimundo : Fine, but I'll go inside the temple.

Omi : Go! Take your Wudai Weapon too!

( Omi throws the Blade of the Nebula to Raimundo. )

( Kimiko is approaching Chase. )

Kimiko : Why were you so hurt when you came?

( Chase is still on the ground. )

Chase Young (in pain) : Hannibal attacked me.

Kimiko : I'm sorry you are so hurt. Raimundo got very angry this time.

Chase Young (in pain) : Yes, but there was someone to help me, even if a little too late, I'm glad you did. Thanks.

( Omi and Kimiko smile. )

Omi : You helped us many times, we couldn't let you die, as you couldn't let us die as well.

( Chase tries to get up. )

Kimiko : Can't you see you're bleeding?! Let us help you.

Chase Young (in pain) : I don't need help.

Omi : You're hurt, you can't go to you palace alone.

( Kimiko puts her hand on Chase and begins stroking him, he trembles a little at her touch. )

( Chase is beginning to relax, but then he looks at Kimiko. )

( Kimiko smiles at Chase. )

Kimiko : You can tell us if you need help.

Chase Young : I don't need help.

( Chase didn't got up yet, but he tries to. )

( Omi and Kimiko decide to help Chase to get up. )

( Chase wants to leave. )

Omi : You can stay here if you want, it would be my pleasure.

Chase Young : Omi, I can't stay with you and I will live on my own from now on.

Omi : But I want to…

Chase Young : No, little one, get used with the idea that I can't be one of you, I appreciate your help, but I can't be one of you.

Omi : Why not?

Chase Young : I can't tell you right now, I'm not in my best mood.

Omi : Maybe another time?

Chase Young : Maybe.

( Omi and Kimiko are heading inside the temple. )

Chase Young : Omi?

Omi : Yes?

Chase Young : I was just very angry, but I didn't wanted to harm you, I wasn't going to kill Raimundo either.

Omi : We accept your apologize.

( Chase smiles, but in short time he disappears. )

( Kimiko is heading to the temple. )

Omi : Kimiko, where are you going?

Kimiko : I'm going to talk with Raimundo.

Omi : Fine.

Clay : I can't believe that Raimundo was a step away to kill Chase.

Omi : I don't know why Raimundo hates Chase so much.

( Kimiko has gone after Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Have you finished with Chase Young? Have you helped him?

Kimiko : He didn't even wanted to be helped although if me and Omi offered to help him.

Raimundo : Is he outside now?

Kimiko : No, he left, even if he was seriously wounded.

Raimundo : He did the right thing.

Kimiko : I see that from all of us, you hate Chase the most. Why? He saved you, why do you want to kill him?

Raimundo : He attacked me first.

Kimiko : Yes, but you wanted to kill him. He said he wasn't going to kill you.

Raimundo : I can't trust him, I told you that.

Kimiko : But this doesn't means you have to kill him.

( Clay and Omi come. )

Clay : Come on my friends, let's go to eat.

Dojo : I just couldn't wait.

( The monks are going to eat. )

Raimundo : Omi, you seem upset.

Omi : How could I not to be upset when you are using your Wudai Weapon to kill Chase.

He would not have killed you.

Raimundo : Forget this, Omi.

Kimiko : Stop arguing. What happened, happened. Anyway, Raimundo said he won't try to kill Chase again.

( After the monks finished eating, Dojo began to tremble. )

Dojo : Guys, we have a Shen Gong Wu alert!

Omi : What Shen Gong Wu is it?

Dojo : Well, it is the Crystal Clock, it allows its possessor to see the truth, what someone is hiding, what a person feels and to see in a person's soul.

Omi : Let's go to take it.

( Dojo supersizes himself. )

Dojo : To avoid the crowd, climb up fast.

( The monks climb up on Dojo and fly to the Shen Gong Wu's location. )

( While the monks are heading to the Shen Gong Wu's location, the monks are talking to each other. )

Raimundo : I wonder how Chase knew that I told Hannibal he helped us.

Kimiko : Hannibal attacked him, he was already hurt when he came at the temple.

Raimundo : So, Hannibal told him?

Kimiko : I think so.

Raimundo : The ones from the Heylin side are betraying each other. Now you see what I was telling you Omi? If they betray each other, how can you expect them not to betray us?

Omi : I don't think Chase is like that.

Raimundo : Haven't you seen that he attacked me?

Omi : He wasn't going to kill you, but you wanted to kill him.

He saved you, I don't think he wants us to be hurt.

Raimundo : Whatever.

Dojo : We're approaching to the location of the Shen Gong Wu.

( The location of the Shen Gong Wu is a museum. )

( Dojo is landing. )

Omi : Is the Wu here, Dojo?

Dojo : That's what my senses are telling me.

Clay : How will we find the Shen Gong Wu in such a big museum?

Kimiko : I think we will have to split up.

Raimundo : Fine.

( Each of the monks goes in a different direction. )

( Omi is going on a corridor and sees that Hannibal and Sibini have seen the Shen Gong Wu in a window and they are preparing to take it. )

Omi : Don't hurry!

Hannibal Bean : Do you think you can stop us?

Omi : Yes.

Wudai Neptune Water!

( Omi's attack hits Hannibal and Sibini. )

( Omi breaks the window and wants to take the Shen Gong Wu, but he and Hannibal touch the Crystal Clock in the same time. )

( Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay get there too. )

Clay : It seems like we're a little too late.

Omi : Hannibal Bean, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Hannibal Bean : I accept. The Falcon's Eye against the Thorn of Thunderbolt, the one who finds first a golden coin wins the showdown.

Omi (surprised) : When did you took the Thorn of Thunderbolt?

Hannibal Bean : This doesn't matter now.

Omi and Hannibal Bean : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

Gong – Yi – Tan – Pai!

Hannibal Bean : Thorn of Thunderbolt!

( Hannibal Bean begins to break everything that's staying in his way using the Thorn of Thunderbolt. )

Omi : I must find the Crystal Clock fast.

Falcon's Eye!

( Omi sees through the objects and suddenly he sees a golden coin. )

Omi : It is there!

( Hannibal has heard Omi and he is looking in his direction. )

Omi : Oops!

( Hannibal jumps to attack Omi. )

( Omi avoids Hannibal's attack. )

Hannibal Bean : You won't win this showdown!

Omi : You are wrong.

Wudai Neptune Water!

( Omi hits Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : Thorn of Thunderbolt!

( Omi avoids the attack. )

Omi : Shimo Staff!

( Omi hits Hannibal with the Shimo Staff and then he goes after the Shen Gong Wu. )

Hannibal Bean : Nooo!

( Omi takes the golden coin. )

Clay : Congratulations partner! You won.

Hannibal Bean : You have been very lucky this time, but you won't be the next time.

Omi : If you think you can defeat us, then you are wrong.

Hannibal Bean : We'll see this another time.

Let's go, Sibini!

( Sibini and Hannibal jump on the Ying – Yang Bird and leave. )

Clay : Hannibal and Sibini have grown a little too close to each other.

Raimundo : Yeah, they are too close.

Kimiko : Do you think they will remain this way?

I mean, Hannibal is a traitor like most from the Heylin Side, do you think he won't betray Sibini once he gets what he wants?

Raimundo : We can't be sure about anything, but we must be ready.

( Dojo supersizes himself. )

Dojo : Climb up!

( After the monks got to the Xiaolin Temple. )

Raimundo : Master Fung, we took the Shen Gong Wu.  
Omi has won the showdown with Hannibal.

Master Fung : Well done, Omi.

Raimundo : We could use the new Wu to find out the plans and weaknesses of our enemies.

Master Fung : That's right, but I don't want you to hurry anymore, Raimundo?

Raimundo : When did I hurried?

Master Fung : Not all the enemies are the same, some of them are good, others are evil, and you will see this when you will use this new Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : But if they are good why won't they join us?

Master Fung : Maybe because they can't, but they are trying to show you in different ways, but after you refuse their help, refuse to believe them, they will give up trying to show you they're not evil and you won't get any help from them, they will turn against you and become true enemies. Do not refuse the help when it is offered to you.

( Raimundo is thinking. )

Master Fung : Think about what I told you. Anyone makes mistakes, but the most important thing is to learn from your mistakes.

( Master Fung goes inside the temple. )

( Chase is sitting on his throne in his palace, he still has the wounds that Raimundo gave him. )

Chase Young : I wanted to help them and they attacked me. I can't see why I should continue to help them, no matter how hard I tried to show them that I want to help them, they continued to refuse my help, especially Raimundo, but it will be no longer this way, they will never get help from me.

Chase Young (a little sad) : I thought I'll get closer to them if I would help them, but no, I can't especially because of Raimundo.

( Chase sighs. )

Chase Young : I think I will have to be their enemy from now on, I tried to show them that I'm not as they think I am, but they haven't understood, or didn't wanted to.  
I was hurt because of them, but also I was hurt by them too.  
I won't be so gentle with them anymore. I will show them. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (evil laugh)!

The End

**What do you think about this chapter? **  
**What will Chase do now? Will he attack the monks or not? Stay tuned for more :). **


	6. Chapter 6: I was wrong

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 6**

**I was wrong**

( It is a sunny day at the Xiaolin Temple. )

( Omi is training, Raimundo is playing with the ball and Kimiko is looking for Clay. )

Omi : Raimundo, you should train too.

Raimundo : Yeah, I will, but first I'm having fun, and besides that, I can't see why we're in alert. Chase is hurt and Hannibal, well, he's probably planning something, but we have enough time until he decides to do something. So, we should relax and have fun.

Omi : Chase Young is hurt because of you.

Raimundo : To be honest, I don't care about Chase.

Omi : You should, he cared about you.

Raimundo : Then he attacked me.

( Kimiko comes.)

Kimiko : Guys, have you seen Clay?

Raimundo : No, but I'm sure he's somewhere around here.

Kimiko : You're right with that.

( Dojo come and Raimundo unintentionally drops his ball. )

Dojo : How… (the ball hits Dojo)

Raimundo : Oops! Sorry, Dojo.

Dojo : You should be more careful with your ball!

( Clay comes. )

Raimundo : Where have you been, Clay?

Clay : I was looking for you.

Kimiko : And we were looking for you too.

Clay : It seems so.

How are you, Dojo?

Dojo : Well, I came to see what you guys are doing when Raimundo's ball hit me.

Raimundo : I told you I didn't wanted.

Kimiko : Omi, what are you doing?

Omi : I'm training, unlike Raimundo who was playing.

Raimundo : Relax, Omi.

Kimiko : Rai, you really should be more preoccupied with the fate of the world. We can't know when we'll be attacked.

Raimundo : I don't think we'll be attacked too soon.

( Omi has finished with the training. )

Omi : You should be more cautious, Raimundo.

Raimundo : I am cautious enough, and you know that I'm the leader.

Omi : That's right.

Raimundo : Look, I know you wished very much to become the leader, I was surprised too when I became the leader, but I'm trying to take wise decisions. We will defeat evil whatever it takes, we will be a team until the end, do you all agree?

Omi, Kimiko and Clay : Yes!

Raimundo : Come on, we'll train together.

Omi, will you train again?

Omi : Yes, I will.

Raimundo : Then come.

( Hannibal is talking with Sibini. )

Hannibal Bean : I've lost the Crystal Clock, it would've been very helpful to us.

We could've defeat the monks, we could've found their weaknesses.

We could've had all the Shen Gong Wu, we could've had Chase and the monks as our servants if Omi wouldn't have came.

One day we'll defeat 'em, Sibini.

( Sibini nodded. )

Hannibal Bean : That day you'll get your reward, you'll have the Monarch Wings, or maybe earlier with a little luck.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Chase Young is in his palace. )

Chase Young : I'm going to attack the monks, but first I will look at what Bean is doing.

( Chase summons the Heylin eyeball to spy on Hannibal. )

( Chase sees that Hannibal is planning something, sees that Hannibal is planning something and also that he wants to defeat him. )

Chase Young : This time I won't help the monks, I'll be against them. If Bean thinks that he can defeat me, then he's wrong. One day I will destroy him. I won't destroy the monks, but I'm not going to leave them alone either.

I'd better look at what the monks are doing and I will attack them when the right time comes.

( Chase makes the Heylin eyeball to show him what the monks are doing. )

( Chase sees that Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay are having fun. )

Chase Young : I think this is the right moment, they seem to have been training, they seem a little tired, a good occasion.

Jungle Cats, we're going to the monks.

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks are having fun and they're not expecting to be attacked. )

Raimundo : I'm going to have a drink.

( Kimiko is playing Goo Zombie 6. )

Omi : Kimiko, what is that?

Kimiko : It's Goo Zombie 6, Omi.

Omi : Interesting.

I'm going to see what Clay is doing.

Kimiko : Fine.

Omi : What are you doing, Clay?

Clay : Fine, I am preparing to make some lasso tricks.

( Omi is approaching Kimiko, who is still playing Goo Zombie. )

( Omi sees Chase standing in front of the exit from the Temple Grounds. )

Omi : Chase Young, why did you came?

( Kimiko sees that Chase has came and turns off the game. )

Chase Young : To teach you a lesson.

Where is your leader?

Kimiko : It is none of your business.

Chase Young : Fine. Jungle Cats, find Raimundo and bring him to me, meanwhile I have some job to do.

( Some of the Jungle Cats are leaving to find Raimundo, but the rest remain with Chase. )

Omi : Chase Young, you came to attack us?

Chase Young : Yes, I came to attack you, you seem pretty surprised by that.

Omi : I… I put my trust in you / I have trusted you, I thought…

Chase Young : You thought what? That I'll become good again?

It won't happen.

Kimiko : You helped us, why are you attacking us now?

Chase Young : It is obvious that you have refused my help, I wanted to help you, but you hurt me, I will do the same thing to you.

Kimiko : Just because Raimundo tried to kill you doesn't mean it will happen again. Come on, we can talk.

Chase Young : No. When I tried to talk with you, you didn't listened to me, why should I listen to you now?

Kimiko : Chase, there's no need to fight.

Chase Young : Your leader doesn't have the same opinion.

( Clay is behind Chase and he is preparing to hit him. )

( Chase catches Clay's hands in his own. )

Chase Young : Do you really think you can hit me this way?

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!  
( Kimiko hits Chase and he frees Clay. )

( Chase is approaching Kimiko. )

( When Chase got beside her, Kimiko tries to kick him, but he block all of her attacks and then kicks her, throwing her into a tree. )

( Clay tries again to attack Chase, but he is kicked the same way Kimiko was. )

( Clay is getting up. )

Clay : Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!

( Clay throws the Big Bang Meteorang to Chase, but he avoids it by bending down, but when he got up, he didn't realized that the meteorang hasn't returned to Clay yet. )

Chase Young : Is that all you… Ah!

( The Big Bang Meteorang has hurt Chase's arm, and even if he is bleeding and the wound is hurting him, he had more serious injuries in the past, this only made him more angry. )

( Clay catches the meteorang which has returned to him. )

Clay : Do you want me to try again?

Chase Young : You won't have the chance again.

( Chase takes his spear and heads it through Clay. )

( Clay throws the Big Bang Meteorang to Chase, but using his spear, Chase hooks the meteorang and throws it into a tree. )

Clay : Oops!  
( Chase hits Clay with his fist. )

Chase Young : You think I can't defeat you? You are wrong.

( Chase tries to hit Clay with his fist again, but he catches Chase's fist with his hand. )

Clay : Give up, Chase!

Chase Young : I won't.

( Even if Clay has caught Chase's hand, he uses his spear and hurts Clay's leg. )

Clay : Ah!

( Clay lets go of Chase and falls on his back. )

( Chase hits Clay with his spear. )

Chase Young : Now I will leave you alone, I'm waiting for Raimundo.

( The Jungle Cats bring Raimundo to Chase. )

Raimundo : Why are you here?

Chase Young : Leave him, I'll deal with him.

( Raimundo is coming to Chase. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Chase jumps behind Raimundo and catches his hands. )

Chase Young : You think you can hurt me, but I expect every move of yours.

( Raimundo steps on Chase's foot and he lets go of Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Were you expecting this too?

Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!

( Raimundo hits Chase with the Blade of the Nebula. )

Chase Young : This time you will not make it.

Raimundo : I will.

( Raimundo tries to hit Chase again with the Blade of the Nebula, but using his spear, Chase defends himself and hooks Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula, throwing Raimundo into a tree, who drops the Blade of the Nebula from his hand. )

( Taking the advantage that Raimundo is on the ground, Chase uses his spear to stop Raimundo from getting up, holding the spear above Raimundo's chest.)

Chase Young : This is what you deserve. Do you have any goodbye words? If you do/have, then say them now.

( The other monks surround Chase and approach him slowly. )

Chase Young : Don't come any closer, otherwise he will no longer breathe.

Omi : I cannot believe you are going to do it.

Chase Young : I will do it either way you believe or not, so stay where you are.

Clay : I think it would be better if we listen to him.

( Raimundo is still on the ground. )

Raimundo : No! Don't listen to him! Attack him!

Chase Young : Shut up! I can kill you right now!

( Chase has almost stabbed Raimundo in his chest. )

Chase Young : If you make only one more step to me, Raimundo's life ends, so step back.

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay step back and come closer to each other to advise. )

Clay (whispering) : What are we gonna do now?

Kimiko (whispering) : I don't know, Chase doesn't want to leave Raimundo alone neither by force nor by good word.

Omi (whispering) : We should try by good word again, what do you say?

Clay (whispering) : Well, I think you're right, if we try by force, it is possible that Chase would kill Raimundo.

Kimiko (whispering) : It deserves to try by good word again.

Clay (whispering) : Yeah, but if it doesn't work what will we do?

Kimiko (whispering) : If it doesn't work by good word, then we will try by force.

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay split up, they surround Chase. )

Chase Young : Come on, why don't you attack me? Do you fear for your leader's life?

Kimiko : We won't attack you, Chase.

Chase Young : It doesn't matter, I will kill him anyway.

Kimko : No!

Omi : Chase Young, please leave him alone, you said you don't want to hurt us, remember.

Kimiko : Chase, don't kill him, please.

( Chase looks at the monks and then at Raimundo. )

( Chase remembers the past. )

( Inside Chase's mind. )

_Omi : Once, you were on the side of good, perhaps there is still some good inside of you. _

_Chase Young : No, don't think so._

_Omi : The good in you may be stronger than you know. _

_Chase Young : __So, the monks are having fun and I... I wish so much to be with them, to have fun with them, to be friend with them, but I can't..._

_They will never forgive me._

_Raimundo : Now that you have the Crystal of Light, what are you gonna to do with it? _

_Chase Young : Do they really think I will destroy the good?_

_Chase Young : I can't let Bean destroy the monks._

_Raimundo : I saved the world, you did what, destroyed it?_

_You lied and destroyed._

_I could never forgive you for what you did._

_Raimundo : There is no turning back after all you did._

_Chase Young : I can't let Raimundo die, even if he would have let me die._

_Omi : I don't think you are our enemy. _

_Omi : I trust in you._

_Chase Young : I wouldn't like you to get hurt._

_Omi : Chase Young, I thought you were on our side, but now I don't know what to think._

_Kimiko : __You're a liar exactly as Raimundo said. We will never trust you whatever you do. _

_Chase Young : But I don't..._

_Omi : I'm beginning to think that I was wrong about you._

_Chase Young : Omi trusted me, believed in me, and I disappointed him._

_I don't have anyone. No one will believe me now, neither Omi will._

_Chase Young (with tears in his eyes) : If they knew how much I regret everything I did..._

_Chase Young : I hope I will be able to make Omi trust me again._

_Hannibal Bean : Hello, Chase, I hope you have someone to help you, perhaps your monk friends. _

_Hannibal Bean : This is Raimundo's reward 'cause you saved his life. _

_Omi : Chase Young, what happened? What do you have with Raimundo? _

_Kimiko : Can't you see you're bleeding?! Let us help you. _

_Chase Young (in pain) : I don't need help. _

_( Kimiko puts her hand on Chase and begins stroking him, he trembles a little at her touch. ) _

_( Chase is beginning to relax, but then he looks at Kimiko. ) _

_( Kimiko smiles at Chase. ) _

_Chase Young : Omi, get used with the idea that I can't be one of you, I appreciate your help, but I can't be one of you. _

( End of the memories/flashback. )

( Chase still has his spear above Raimundo's chest. )

( Chase looks at the monks and sees in their eyes that they ask him very much to leave Raimundo alone. )

Kimiko : Chase, please don't kill him.

( Chase takes his spear from Raimundo's chest level and steps back. )

Kimiko : Well done, Chase! We all thanks you!

Clay : It's so good that you didn't killed him.

Chase Young : No, I didn't killed him. I didn't wanted to make you three suffer, I mean, I have seen how you asked me desperately not to kill him, so I realized how much you would have suffered if I would've killed him. Anyway, I would have probably regretted too if I would've killed him.

( Raimundo gets up with some effort and takes his Blade of the Nebula in his hand. )

Raimundo : I don't believe you. Chase Young, from now on you are forbidden to come at the temple, and if you will come, we will kill you.

Omi : Raimundo, don't be too harsh with him.

Raimundo : You are too naive, Omi, you trust everyone and that's not good.

Leave now and never return, Chase!

Chase Young : I'm not afraid of you, Raimundo. If I would have been afraid, I would have killed you.

Raimundo: If you don't leave I will kill you.

Chase Young : Is this what you think? You're hurt, I don't think you have too many chances. I can kill you whenever I want.

Raimundo : Then do it.

Chase Young : If I would have wanted to kill you, I could've let Bean, or I could have done myself.

Now I must go.

Raimundo : You are afraid, are you?

( Chase turns to Raimundo and lifts him by his cloth. )

Chase Young : I'm not afraid. I want to leave because I have nothing to do here, not because I am afraid of you.

Got it, Dragon of Wind?

Raimundo : Yes.

Chase Young : Good.

( Chase throws Raimundo into the temple wall. )

Chase Young : Don't you ever think I'm a coward!

( Chase is heading to the exit of the Temple Grounds while the monks are watching him leave. )

( Raimundo enters inside the temple. )

Kimiko : I really was expecting Chase to kill Raimundo, I asked him not to do it hoping, not because I thought he will listen to us.

Omi : But de did listened to us, even if he has hurt Raimundo.

Clay : Chase would've surely killed Raimundo.

Omi : Raimundo did not behaved very nice with Chase when he tried to help us, now he probably came to have his revenge.

Kimiko : If I think about that, Chase seemed to be in doubt whether to kill Raimundo or not.

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay are thinking. )

Clay : Come on, let's enter in the temple.

( After the monks entered inside the temple, they go to bandage Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Why didn't you attacked Chase?

Kimiko : He would have killed you.

Raimundo : But why did you asked him?

Kimiko : I hoped he will listen to us, and he did, anyway, after how he was behaving, he would have killed you if we would've attacked him. It's not always necessary to be so tough with him.

Raimundo : Whatever.

Who's hungry?

Clay : I just couldn't wait for you to ask.

Dojo : Me too.

Raimundo : Then let's go to eat.

( The monks are going to eat. )

( Meanwhile, Hannibal is talking with Sibini and he hopes that a new Shen Gong Wu will reveal itself soon. )

Hannibal Bean : This time we must take the new Shen Gong Wu when it reveals itself.

As more we have, the sooner I put my plan into practice without any risk.

If we have many Shen Gong Wu, there will be nothing that can stay in our way, we will destroy the monks. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (evil laugh)!

( At his palace, Chase is thinking about his actions. )

Chase Young : I went to kill the Dragon of Wind and I failed.

I left myself filled of memories, of mercy, of dreams, of my desire to be one of them, but I have to forget about those things, I can't be one of them anymore, I must not know mercy. But still, I couldn't kill him. I have seen how they were asking me not to kill him, I have seen how desperate they were and I didn't wanted to make them suffer even if… they made me.

Anyway, I understood how deep their friendship is and I regret that I can't be one of them. I know one day I will have to choose on which side I am, but I'm afraid that when the day will come, I won't be able to choose. I just hope that day will not come very soon.

( After the monks finished eating and washing the dishes, they got outside. )

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay continued to walk, but Raimundo stopped without being observed. )

( Kimiko turns on a video game. )

Omi : Kimiko, is it Goo Zombie?

Kimiko Yes, Omi.

Rai, come to see this!

( Raimundo doesn't come. )

Kimiko : Rai?

Omi : Raimundo?

Kimiko : I wonder where did he left?

Omi : I don't know, I'm going to ask Clay.

Kimiko : Fine, I'm going to look for him.

Raimundo!

( Kimiko sees Raimundo standing with his back turned at her and he was looking far away. )

Kimiko : Rai?

( Raimundo is turning his face to Kimiko. )

Raimundo : Yes.

Kimiko : What are you doing?

Raimundo : I was thinking about what Master Fung said and about Chase's attack, about the fact that he wanted to kill me and he didn't because you and the others asked him. Do you think that's what Master Fung said? Do you think that Chase attacked us because I haven't been nice to him when he helped us?

Kimiko : Rai, we all misbehaved with him, what's important is that he listened to us.

Raimundo : You think that's what Master Fung referred at when he told me not to refuse the help when it is offered to me and that I can turn a possible ally against me? You were there, you heard him.

Kimiko : Yes, I did. It is possible that Master Fung referred at this when he told you that, but I'm not sure.

Raimundo : I think that's what he wanted to say.

( Raimundo seems upset. )

Kimiko : Rai, you can't know what he wanted to…

Raimundo : I do! I'm sure that's what Master Fung meant.

I turned Chase against us, that's why he attacked us, that's why he wanted to kill me.

Kimiko : Rai, you can't do anything now, Chase is…

Raimundo : I can, there is something I can do, to apologize myself in front of Chase. If I ever want to be a good leader I will have to listen to the others, not to behave like I did with Chase. Besides this, I don't owe apologize only to Chase, but also to Omi.

Kimiko : Are you going to apologize to them?

Raimundo : Yes, but first I will go to Chase.

Kimiko : Rai, you can't go and apologize to him, he's too dangerous, and anyway, apologizing to him will be useless as he is very angry now. You're putting yourself in danger for nothing.

Raimundo : I have to try, I know it is dangerous, but I have to try to talk with Chase.

Kimiko : Then me and the other come with you.

Raimundo : No, you can't, I'm going alone.

Kimiko : Why?

Raimundo : Because I am the one who has to apologize.

Kimiko : Fine, but be calm with him, he's still angry.

Raimundo : I know he's still angry. Tell the others not to come after me.

Kimiko : Fine.

( Raimundo is preparing to leave. )

Kimiko : Rai, please be careful. Chase is very powerful.

Raimundo : I will.

( Raimundo leaves while Kimiko is watching him. )

( Omi and Clay are coming. )

Omi : Kimiko, did you found Raimundo?

Kimiko : Yes, Omi.

Clay : Where is he?

Kimiko : He went to apologize himself to Chase, he realized he was wrong.

Clay : But he's in danger, Chase can kill him whenever he wants.

Kimiko : Yes, but he doesn't want us to go after him.

Clay : We can't let him alone there. We have to go after him.

Kimiko : I don't know what to say.

( Raimundo has used the Silver Manta Ray to get at Chase's palace. )

( Raimundo wasn't afraid that Chase will be tempted to take the Silver Manta Ray from him because Chase wasn't interested in Shen Gong Wu. )

( Being in front of Chase's palace was pretty dangerous, but Raimundo wasn't so afraid of him. )

( Raimund enters through the huge door that was left opened. )

( Getting into the Inner Sanctum, Raimundo looks around and gets a little confused. )

Raimundo : How am I gonna find Chase here?

( A tiger comes to Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Show me where is Chase.

( The tiger goes forward and Raimundo follows it. )

( The tiger has brought Raimundo to Chase, who is sitting on his throne. )

( Chase makes a sign for the tiger to leave. )

Chase Young : You have nothing to do here, Raimundo. Leave now!  
Raimundo : Listen, before banishing me from here, I want to talk with you.

Chase Young : Why should I listen to you? You didn't listened to me.

Raimundo : Yeah, well, I'm sorry for that, now I'm listening to you, that's why I'm here.

Chase Young : Your apologizes do not heal me, you wanted to kill me, Raimundo.

Raimundo : Sorry for that too. You had the chance to get your revenge on me, why haven't you killed me?

Chase Young : It is none of your business, but I told you I don't want to kill you, if I would, I could've let Bean do it or I could've killed you.

Raimundo : Yeah, thanks for helping me then and for not killing me now, I realized that I wasn't very nice to you, you deserved to be listened to.

Chase Young : Really? I didn't know.

Raimundo : I'm trying to be a good leader and listen to you, but you are ironic and make fun of me.

Chase Young : You will never be a good leader.

( Raimundo clenches his fist becoming angry, but he doesn't become aggressive. )

Raimundo : That's not true. In this moment, I'm trying to be a good leader.

Chase Young : You don't know about gratitude, Raimundo, and you'll see that one day your friends will need someone to help them, but they won't be able to rely on you.

Raimundo : Why are you saying this?

Chase Young : You're so weak, impulsive and stubborn, I can see that.

( Raimundo is getting very angry this time and Chase sees it. )

Raimundo : I may be a little of all of those, but you are too, more than me, the problem is that you won't admit it.

( Chase begins to get angry too, he gets up from his throne and approaches Raimundo. )

Chase Young : Leave in this moment!

Raimundo : It bothers you, does it? This is the true.

( Chase kicks Raimundo, who is still hurt and he falls. )

Chase Young : I warned you.

( Chase kicks Raimundo with his leg and then he turns his back to Raimundo, heading to his throne. )

( Raimundo gets up with much effort and Chase doesn't see him. )

Raimundo : You'll never be good enough.

( Chase turns to Raimundo, being a little shocked and angry in the same time. )

Raimundo : You'll never be who you wanted to be, and one day you will be overwhelmed.

I gave you a chance to say what you want to say, but you didn't wanted. I tried to understand you, but you won't let me.

( Chase becomes sad and turns his back on Raimundo. )

Chase Young : Raimundo, leave.

Raimundo : Why?

( Chase doesn't answer him and to Raimundo, he seems a little sad. )

Raimundo : Something happened?

( Chase doesn't answer and Raimundo decides to approach him slowly. )

Raimundo : Hey, what are you doing? Are you alright?

( Raimundo doesn't get an answer. )

( Raimundo sees that Chase ignores him and thinks about what to do to distract him. )

( Raimundo is coming closer to Chase. )

Chase Young : Jungle Cats, take him!

( When he was close to Chase, the Jungle Cats come and take Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Hey! Let go of me!

Shoku Typhoon Boom!

( Raimundo frees himself from the Jungle Cats. )

Raimundo : You want me to leave?

Chase Young : Yes.

Raimundo : Fine, but the next time, I won't listen to you, this was your chance and you refused it.

( Raimundo is heading to the exit. )

( After Raimundo got far enough, Chase turns and watches him leaving. )

( After he got out of Chase's palace, Raimundo looks back. )

Raimundo : I thought that Chase will listen to me, especially if I apologize, to him, but he attacked me. Either he is ungrateful, either… no he can't be.

I'd better get out of here, probably the other are worried about me.

Silver Manta Ray!

( The little Shen Gong Wu transforms into a vehicle and Raimundo climbs into it a little thoughtful. )

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks are worried about Raimundo. )

Kimiko : I hope Chase didn't hurt Raimundo, or worse, killed him.

Clay : I hope that too.

Omi : I would trust in Chase, I can't believe he could do that.

Kimiko : Believe or not, Chase came to kill Raimundo and if we wouldn't ask him, he would have killed Raimundo.

Clay : Raimundo still hasn't arrived, do you think we should go after him?

Kimiko : Yes, I don't why he isn't coming, but we should go after him.

Clay : Let's tell Dojo and…

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay see that Raimundo has come. )

Kimiko : Rai!

Clay : It took you long enough, partner.

Kimiko : At least you're alive.

Omi : See? I told you we should trust in Chase.

( Raimundo turns away from the others. )

Kimiko : Rai?

( Kimiko is going after Raimundo. )

Kimiko : Rai, what happened?

Raimundo : I think you were right, Chase didn't listened to me, he attacked me but didn't hurt me really bad.

Kimiko : Are you sure he didn't hurt you worse?

Raimundo : Yes.

Kimiko : You seem upset.

Raimundo : I'm upset and confused.

Kimiko : Why are you confused?

Raimundo : Because Chase behaved a little different, he was aggressive, but he became sad when I told him he will never be who he wanted to be and after I told him that I won't listen to him the next time. He seemed sad to me, I approached him slowly and when I was close enough to him, he called some cats to get me out of his palace.

I don't know why he called the tiger. I don't know what to think about Chase anymore.

Kimiko : I don't know either, but what did you wanted to do to him, why did you got closer to him?

Raimundo : I didn't wanted to hurt him, he had his back turned at me and he wasn't answering me.

Kimiko : I don't understand his actions either.

Raimundo : I'm beginning to feel guilty. I think I turned Chase away from us. I think that's what Master Fung meant.

Kimiko : Rai, you have no reason to feel guilty.

Raimundo : I do. If I refused his help and didn't listened to him on the right time I probably turned Chase against us.

Kimiko : You can't know it.

Raimundo : I should've listened to him on the right time.

Kimiko : Rai, we could try to make him tell us.

Raimundo : We won't go at his palace again, it's too dangerous and besides this, as you said, he's too proud, he will never admit it. But there could be another possibility to find out, using the Crystal Clock.

Kimiko : But will it work? I thought that only the Desires Globe shows what someone desires.

Raimundo : Using the Crystal Clock we will find his secrets, his desires and what he has to hide, we will find out the truth.

Kimiko : I think it deserves to try.

( Omi and Clay are coming. )

Omi : What are you doing here?

Raimundo : It is possible that you were right about Chase, Omi.

I'm not sure about anything anymore.

I'm sorry I didn't listen you and Chase.

Omi : But will you listen to me from now on?

Raimundo : Yes.

Kimiko : We will use the Crystal Clock to find out some things about Chase.

Dojo : I'm sorry for interrupting you, but we have Shen Gong Wu alert.

The Danger Sneakers has just revealed itself.

This Shen Gong Wu has a red jewel in the middle, which begins to glow when a danger is closing to its possessor.

Kimiko : Interesting.

Raimundo : Let's go and take it.

( Dojo supersizes himself. )

Dojo : Climb up!

( The monks climb on Dojo and fly to the location of the Shen Gong Wu, which is a beach. )

( The monks are talking while Dojo flies. )

Kimiko : If we see Chase do you think we should try to talk with him?

Raimundo : I don't know. We should focus on the Wu, it doesn't deserve to lose it just for talking with Chase, anyway I don't think he will listen to us.

Clay : Yeah, but I must admit that we will have to talk with him at a certain moment.

Raimundo : Yeah, go and talk with him, I couldn't, he was ironic and made fun of me.

Kimiko : We will use the Crystal Clock to find out.

Dojo : We are here.

( Dojo lands on the beach. )

Raimundo : We should have came with beach clothing.

Hannibal Bean : I see you're still alive, Raimundo, but not for too much.

Moby Morpher!

( Hannibal jumps and tries to hit Raimundo, but he avoids it. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo hits Hannibal, but Sibini, who has supersized himself is behind Raimundo and catches him. )

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay see Chase approaching them. )

( After he was close enough, Chase attack the monks. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( Omi hits Chase. )

( Kimiko wants to help Raimundo. )

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Kimiko throws flames to Sibini who lets go of Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Thanks!

( Chase is approaching them again. )

Kimiko : Chase, please listen.

Chase Young : I have nothing to listen from you.

( Chase tries to kick Kimiko, but she avoids it. )

Kimiko : Come on, Chase don't be like that.

( Chase tries to kick Kimiko again, but Sibini attack him and Hannibal kicks Clay. )

( Chase is fighting Sibini. )

( Raimundo is looking for the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Raimundo sees the Shen Gong Wu and is heading to it. )

( The Shen Gong Wu begins to glow, Raimundo and Chase have touched it in the same time. )

Raimundo : Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

The game is surfing; who falls first from the surfboard loses. Do you accept?

Chase Young : Yes, but no Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : Fine.

Chase Young and Raimundo : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

Gong – Yi – Tan – Pai!

( The showdown begins, Chase and Raimundo are each on their surf boards with surf clothing. )

( Raimundo is surfing very good, but Chase doesn't. )

Raimundo : You never done surf before?

( Chase frowns at Raimundo. )

Raimundo (whispering) : I should take the advantage of the fact that Chase doesn't know how to surf.

Raimundo : Hey, you should be very careful, otherwise you'll make a bath.

( Chase is approaching Raimundo and tries to kick him, but Raimundo avoids it. )

Raimundo : So that's how you wanna play, huh?

( A wave comes. )

Raimundo : Be careful.

Chase Young : You're annoying.

( Raimundo surfs around Chase, unbalancing him. )

( Raimundo stops surfing around Chase. )

Chase Young : Hey!

Raimundo : Wanna try again?

( Raimundo surfs around Chase again, but this time, Chase hits him. )

( Raimundo is a step away to fall, but he regains his balance at the right time. )

Raimundo : You wanna play bad, huh? Come on then!

( Raimundo surfs beside Chase and wants to annoy him, Chase tries to kick Raimundo, but he avoids it and pushes Chase a little. )

( Chase tries not to fall and catches Raimundo's hand. )

Raimundo : Let go of me now!

( Chase lets go of Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Are you afraid that you'll get wet?

( Chase tries to kick Raimundo, but he avoids it. )

Chase Young : Why are you doing this?

Raimundo : What?

Chase Young : Trying to know me off of the surf board.

Raimundo : I didn't knocked you off.

Chase Young : You tried to.

Raimundo : You would have done the same if you were in my place.

Plus, it's fun for me.

Chase Young : When I'll get the chance, I will make you pay for this.

Raimundo : It won't be too soon.

Chase Young : I hope it will.

Raimundo : When the showdown ends you will be very embarrassed.

( Chase gets angry. )

Raimundo : Come one, try to kick me.

Chase Young : Mind your own business.

Raimundo : What business?

( Raimundo tries to push Chase off of his surf board again, but his time, Chase catches Raimundo and wants to throw him in the water, but Raimundo doesn't give up so easily and realizing what Chase wants to do, he grabs his surf board and Chase throws Raimundo along with the surf board. )

( Raimundo lands on his surf board. )

Chase Young : Hey! You should've fall.

Raimundo : I'm an experienced surfer, not a beginner like you.

Chase Young : If you think you can push me off of this board, you're wrong, I'm not giving up.

Raimundo : I've seen you're not giving up, despite the fact that you have no idea about how to do surf.

I'll try another method.

Chase Young : I can't see another one.

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo uses his element and throws Chase in the water. )

Raimundo : Do you see the method now?

( The showdown ends, but not before Raimundo gets Chase out of the water and throws him into the sand. )

Kimiko : Well done, Rai.

Clay : You had fun there partner.

Raimundo : Yeah.

( The monks are looking long at Chase, because, besides the fact that he's soaked wet, he has sand in his pants too. )

Raimundo : Hey, how is it to have sand in your pants?

Chase Young : Awful.

Raimundo : If you like it, I promise that if I'll have the chance you'll have sand in your pants again.

Chase Young : Believe me, if I will have the chance I will tear you to pieces and put some sand in your pants, maybe with some crabs too.

Raimundo : I hope you won't do that. I wouldn't like to have crabs in my pants.

Chase Young : I'm glad, because you will.

( Raimundo is thinking. )

Raimundo : If you want to sleep well tonight, you better lock your door.

Chase Young : You can't enter in my palace if I don't want.

Raimundo : Yeah, yeah, we'll see that.

( Chase left. )

(Hannibal and Sibini become small again and they jump on the Ying Yang Bird

Kimiko : Did you really mean it? Would you go to him while he's asleep?

Raimundo : Yeah, why not?

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay look at each other, being a little surprised by Raimundo's answer. )

( It is late at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks are preparing to go to sleep. )

Kimiko : Rai, please don't go to Chase, he's too dangerous.

Raimundo : Don't worry.

Kimiko : Fine.

Raimundo : Kim?

Kimiko : Yes?

Raimundo : About Chase, when will we use the Crystal Clock? We need to find what's wrong with him.

Kimiko : Maybe tomorrow. Anyway, even if he wanted or still wants to be on our side, what will we be telling him?

Raimundo : The true. That we have used the Crystal Clock.

Kimiko : But Rai, we misbehaved with him, I don't think he will want to join us.

Raimundo : We will have to find a solution. Anyway, we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight!

The End

**Haha! Chase on the surf board :D Can you imagine him? ;D Isn't he funny on the surf board? :D   
**  
**What do you think about this chapter, jburke2101? What do you all think about it? Please review. **  
**I am sorry to tell you, but I won't post the next chapter in 4 days as I usually do because it is much more longer than all the ones I have. I will do my best to update soon. Stay tuned because from the next chapter, more action begins :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End (1)

**Xiaolin Showdown, Season 4, episode 7**

**The Beginning of the End (part 1)**

( Raimundo is sleeping, he's dreaming. )

( In Raimundo's dream. )

(Everything is in darkness, looks very bad, the evil has taken over the world.)

( Raimundo looks around him. )

_Raimundo : What's happening? _

_Where are my friends? _

( Raimundo sees Omi, Kimiko and Clay captured, tide up and wounded. )

_Raimundo : My friends! _

( Chase Young appears, with no wound. )

_Raimundo : Chase? _

_Chase Young : Yes, Dragon of Wind. _

_Raimundo : Help me, Chase. Look how the earth has become. _

_Chase Young : Beautiful, isn't it? _

_Raimundo : What? What do you mean by "beautiful"? _

_Chase Young : The world is mine, Raimundo. _

_Raimundo : No. _

_Chase Young : And you are still alive to attend to your friends' dead. _

_Raimundo : You won't kill them. _

_Chase Young : I will. Look here. _

( Chase Young snaps his fingers and Omi, Kimiko and Clay are killed by the Jungle Cats. )

_Raimundo : Nooooo! _

( Raimundo falls onto his knees. )

_Raimundo : No, it can't be. _

_Chase Young : It can. _

( Chase looks at Raimundo with much hate. )

_Chase Young : The Shoku Warrior is damaged by the death of his friends. How sad. _

( Chase takes his spear. )

_Chase Young : Anyway, you're next. _

_Raimundo: Why do you hate me? _

_Chase Young : You hate me. _

( Chase is heading his spear to Raimundo and sticks it into Raimundo's chest. )

( The dreams ends. )

Raimundo : Aaaahhh!

( Raimundo wakes up being very scared and looks around him. )

Raimundo : It was a nightmare, an awful one.

( Raimundo goes to look at all of his friends, and then goes to change into his Shoku outfit, being extremely scared, he isn't able to go to sleep again. )

( After dressing himself, Raimundo got outside while all the others were sleeping. )

( Raimundo is in the Temple Grounds. )

Raimundo : I don't know what that nightmare meant, but I know it meant something evil.

I'm beginning to feel more and more guilty for how I behaved with Chase.

I'm tempted to go to him. I wonder if he's asleep?

( Raimundo falls on his thoughts. )

Raimundo : I don't think it would be a bad idea to visit Chase. It's still night, or morning, I don't really know, but anyway, I'll come back until the others wake up.

( Raimundo goes to take the Silver Manta Ray from the Shen Gong Wu Vault. )

( Raimundo manages to sneak into the Shen Gong Wu Vault without waking Dojo and takes the Silver Manta Ray. )

Raimundo : I did it. Now I hope I'll return before the others wake up.

Silver Manta Ray!

( Using the Silver Manta Ray, Raimundo got in front of Chase's palace. )

Raimundo : I'm here. Now let's see what I'm gonna do next.

I will have to sneak out and find Chase.

( Raimundo steps lightly, so he won't make any noise. )

( Raimundo gets in the throne room where Chase usually stays, but he sees that Chase is not there. )

Raimundo : He's probably asleep.

( Raimundo continues to walk through the palace, but he doesn't find Chase. )

Raimundo : Anyway, even if he's asleep, I have no idea where.

( Raimundo doesn't give up and continues to walk though the palace. )

Raimundo : If I had a palace, where would be my bedroom?

( Raimundo is thinking. )

Raimundo : Maybe upstairs? I would have my bedroom upstairs so I won't be bothered when I'm sleeping.

I should try to see if he's there.

( Raimundo goes upstairs and sees a door that is guarded by two tigers. )

Raimundo (whispering) : If this is the bedroom, I have no idea how I'll enter here.

I'll try to distract the tigers, and I think I know how.

( Raimundo throws a meat piece to the tigers and then he steps away from them so he won't distract them. )

( The two tigers begin to fight over the meat piece while Raimundo minds his business. )

( Raimundo steps lightly and opens the door to Chase's bedroom very slow to avoid waking him up. )

( After he got in the bedroom, Raimundo slowly closes the door. )

( Raimundo sees Chase sleeping, he wasn't in his armor, he has just a black, short sleeved t-shirt and long pants on him. )

( Raimundo looked at Chase. )

Raimundo : He's so vulnerable now, anyone could attack him right now and they'd catch him completely off-guard. I could kill him now to prevent what happened in my dream to happen in reality. But I could regret it if I kill him, he didn't killed me. I don't know what to do.

( Raimundo is thinking. )

Raimundo : No, I won't kill him. I didn't even used the Crystal Clock, I don't know if he deserves to be killed.

( Raimundo sits on the edge of Chase's bed. )

Raimundo : Chase surely sleeps very comfortable in a bed and not on the floor.

( Raimundo sees a magazine on Chase's bedside table and takes it to look at it. )

Raimundo : Evil housekeeping? This sets me on thoughts.

( Raimundo puts the magazine back on the bedside table. )

( Raimundo is preparing to get up from the edge of the bed, but Chase catches him with his hand without realizing it was Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Whoa!

( Chase holds Raimundo and hugs him. )

Raimundo (whispering) : How am I gonna escape without waking him up?

( Raimundo tries to push Chase slowly, but it is useless, he was only going to wake him up. )

Raimundo : If there aren't any feathers I should try to find a thread.

( Raimundo searches for a thread and sees one on his cloth. )

( Raimundo takes the thread. )

Raimundo : I hope I'll manage to get out of here.

( Raimundo uses the thread to tickle Chase's nose. )

( Chase scratches his nose and Raimundo continues to use the thread. )

Raimundo : I almost made it.

( Raimundo continues to tickle Chase's nose until he escapes, but falls from the bed. )

Raimundo : Au!

( Chase fussing a little. )

( Raimundo gets up. )

Raimundo : I made it.

Good that I didn't wake him.

( Raimundo sees a clock on the bedside table that shows it's 8:00 AM. )

Raimundo : I should get out from here before Chase wakes up. I wonder when does he wake?

( There is a paper under the clock and Raimundo takes it. )

Raimundo : His schedule today after he wakes up. Oops! He wakes up at 9:00 AM. I have to get out of here fast.

( Raimundo puts the paper at its place and heads up to the door. )

( Raimundo opens the door slowly and closes it the same. )

Raimundo : I think the tigers from here have forgot to come back.

( Raimundo runs to the exit being very cautious because of the Jungle Cats. )

( Raimundo has succeeded to get out of Chase's palace. )

Raimundo : It took me so much to get out of here, actually, it took me longer to get rid of Chase. What was happened to him? Anyway, I'm glad I could get out from his palace, now all I have to do is return to the temple.

Silver Manta Ray!

( At the Xiaolin Temple, Omi, Kimiko, Dojo and Clay are searching for Raimundo outside, after they have searched for him in every corner of the temple. )

Omi : Are you sure you haven't seen Raimundo getting out of the temple, Dojo?

Dojo : Yeah, I'm sure.

Kimiko : It's not in his character to wake up early in the morning, especially to leave without telling us.

Clay : I have no idea where he could go.

( Suddenly, Raimundo appears from behind the temple and from the direction of the Shen Gong Wu Vault. )

( Raimundo is surprised to see the others outside. )

Raimundo : What are you doing here, guys?

Kimiko : We were looking for you. Where have you been?

Raimundo : Well, uh… nowhere.

Kimiko : What do you mean by "nowhere"? You weren't in the temple.

Raimundo : I've been training.

Kimiko : You wake up in the morning, even before us, just to go to training? Come on Rai, tell us the truth.

Omi : Raimundo, you cannot lie to us.

Raimundo : Okay, okay.

I had a nightmare, an awful one that I think means something, I couldn't fall asleep, I was worried and I left outside the temple.

Kimiko : You couldn't sleep because of a nightmare?

Raimundo : Yeah.

Omi : Ha ha ha ha! Raimundo cannot sleep because of a nightmare.

Raimundo : But this is the truth.

Kimiko : It's a little strange that you can't sleep because of a nightmare. Are you sure that you don't have another reason?

Raimundo : Yes, I'm sure!

( Master Fung comes. )

Master Fung : Maybe we should find out more before accusing Raimundo that he's lying.

Kimiko : After how deep he's sleeping, I doubt a nightmare can wake him.

Master Fung : It depends, because there could be reasons for he can't sleep because of the nightmares

Kimiko : Like what?

Master Fung : Something to worry about, especially after how I see Raimundo.

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay look at Raimundo. )

Master Fung : Raimundo, what was your nightmare about?

Raimundo : It was strange.

The world was ruled by evil, the fire was burning, nothing was beautiful and everything was in darkness. I was confused and I didn't know where my friends were. Suddenly, Chase appeared, I asked him for help, but he said that the world was his. I was shocked. Chase seemed very cruel like there was nothing but hate inside of him. He seemed evil, full of hate.

Master Fung : Raimundo, it is important, what happened further?

Raimundo : He said I'm still alive only to attend my friends' death, which he had captured, Omi, Kimiko and Clay were hurt and tied.

Chase killed them, he seemed very happy for that, then he took his double spear and headed it through me, saying that it's my turn to die.

Master Fung : And did he killed you?

Raimundo : Yeah, and then the nightmare ended.

Master Fung : Worryingly.

Kimiko : Why? It's just a nightmare.

Master Fung : It's not just a nightmare, I don't know exactly what this nightmare means, but I know it doesn't mean something good.

Raimundo : Master, before Chase killed me, I asked him why does he hate me so much, and he answered that I hate him.

I'm beginning to understand what you told me about Chase and what you meant when you told me not to refuse his help.

I'm beginning to feel guilty, Master.

Master Fung : The most important thing is that you have understood you were wrong and you went to apologize to Chase. Don't forget that the acknowledged mistake is half forgiven.

Raimundo : I don't think Chase has the same opinion.

When I went to apologize to him, he didn't listened to me, he was ironic with me and he wanted to attack me.

Master Fung : Raimundo, you misbehaved Chase, don't expect him to forgive you too easily, he's not too friendly anyway.

Kimiko : That's right.

Master Fung : Chase Young is very powerful and can be very dangerous if he wants, he is also evil, but there is still some good inside him, otherwise he wouldn't have saved you from the energy of the Eye of Dashi, he wouldn't have risked his life to take the Shroud of Shadows from Hannibal.

Raimundo : You're right, Omi had too, but I didn't believed him.

Omi : I forgive you, my stubborn friend.

( Raimundo smiles. )

Dojo : So you say that you couldn't sleep because of a nightmare, but why was the Silver Manta Ray missing from the Shen Gong Wu Vault?

Kimiko : You haven't/didn't told us this, Dojo.

Dojo : I forgot to tell you.

Kimiko : Where have you been, Rai?

Raimundo : I was at Chase's palace.

Kimiko : You went to Chase in the night?

Raimundo : It was probably night to morning.

Omi : And what have you done there? Did you hurt Chase Young?

Raimundo : I looked for Chase, I wanted to talk with him.

Kimiko : What did you wanted to talk at such a late hour?

Raimundo : I wanted to ask him something.

Omi : And did you asked him?

Raimundo : No.

Omi : Raimundo, I hope you didn't hurt him.

Raimundo : No, I didn't hurt him, he was sleeping anyway and for a moment, I wanted to kill him, but I decided not to.

Kimiko : And why did you stayed there so much?

Raimundo : Well, he retained me.

Omi : Who?

Raimundo : Chase retained me.

Omi : How?

Raimundo : Well, he caught me and he wasn't letting go of me.

Kimiko : Did you fought him?

Raimundo : No, he was sleeping, he take me in his bed and held me. I hardly could get rid of him.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : Hey! Stop laughing!

Clay : Maybe Chase has forgiven you, partner.

Kimiko : I think you liked staying with him if you stayed that much.

Raimundo : No, I didn't liked how he was hugging me, but his bed was very comfy. For you to know, Chase doesn't sleep on the floor.

Kimiko : I think he sleeps very comfortable.

Raimundo : You have no idea.

Kimiko : And how did he caught you?

Raimundo : I think I was too close to him. Anyway, I wasn't expecting him to take me in his bed, not even in his sleep.

( At his palace, Chase has woken up and he gets up from his bed. )

Chase Young : I should go and eat my breakfast.

( After he dresses himself, Chase goes to his dining room. )

( After he gets there, Chase snappes his fingers and the Jungle Cats begin to put the food on the table. )

Chase Young : The Dragon of Wind thought he can come into my palace at night, but he was wrong, no one can enter my palace if I don't allow them.

( Chase was very sure that no one can enter his palace. )

( Hannibal is talking with Sibini. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm sorry that I couldn't take the Shen Gong Wu, but at least I had fun seeing Chase struggling to keep his balance on the surf board and having sand in his pants, it's pity that he didn't had some crabs too.  
Anyway, now I know that Chase won't come in our way when we'll attack the monks. Look how we're gonna do: we destroy the monks first and then Chase, I want him to be the last one so I can enjoy the most the moment I'll kill him. I'm still thinking about how we're gonna kill the monks, but I want to kill Chase in much suffering, with much pain. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( At the Xiaolin Temple. )

Raimundo : So, have you used the Crystal Clock while I was gone?

Kimiko : No, we waited for you.

Raimundo : You should have used it.

Kimiko : We wanted to see it together.

Omi : We could use it right now.

Raimundo : Let's go to the Shen Gong Wu Vault.

( The monks are heading to the Shen Gong Wu Vault. )

( When they get there, the monks see Jack. )

Kimiko : Leave, Jack!

Jack Spicer : You wish. Jackbots, attack!

Raimundo : Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula!

( Raimundo destroys some robots. )

Omi : Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!

( Omi destroys some robots too. )

Kimiko : Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

( Kimiko destroys some robots too. )

Clay : Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang!

( Clay destroys the remaining robots. )

Jack Spicer : Why do you always have to appear in my way?

Raimundo : If you don't leave now, you'll get what your robots got.

Jack Spicer : Aaaaaaaaa!

Raimundo : Are you gonna leave or should we attack you?

Jack Spicer : I'm leaving now, but don't hurt me.

Kimiko : We won't hurt you if you leave.

( Jack uses his heli–bot and flies away. )

Raimundo : This boy is an insult for the true evil.

Clay : You're right here, partner.

Omi : Let's go, I don't think Jack Spicer managed to entered inside the Shen Gong Wu Vault.

( The monks enter in the Shen Gong Wu Vault. )

Raimundo : Let's take the Crystal Clock.

( The monks take the Crystal Clock from its place and then get outside. )

Raimundo : It's the moment of the truth. Are you ready?

Omi : I am.

Raimundo : Kim?

Kimiko : I'm ready.

Raimundo : Clay?

Clay : Yes.

Raimundo : Fine.

Crystal Clock!

( The Crystal Clock shows reveals to the monks that Chase tries to hide his desire of being with them. )

( The Crystal Clock also reveals to the monks that Chase is sad and that he regrets very much what he did. )

( The monks are shocked by what they see, Chase has suffered and he still does because they don't want to listen and understand him, but they also see that when Raimundo has hurt him with the Blade of the Nebula and Kimiko stroked him, he felt he has someone close to him, for a moment. )

Raimundo : Kim, you stroked Chase?

Kimiko : Why not? He was badly hurt, and it was visible that the wounds were hurting him very bad, although he wasn't complaining, I stroked him because I wanted to comfort him, I didn't know if it worked, but now I found out.

Raimundo : But Kim, Chase is evil. How can you stroke him?

Kimiko : I felt pity for him.

Raimundo : I can't see why you'd feel pity for someone like him.

Kimiko : He was very wounded and it was obvious that they were hurting him, I wanted to help him.

Raimundo : Yeah, yeah.

Kimiko : Rai, are you jealous of Chase?

Raimundo : Well, no, how can I be jealous of someone like him… well, maybe I am a little jealous.

Kimiko : As I thought.

Raimundo : You thought so?

Kimiko : I wasn't sure about it, but I have seen from the first time that this bothered you.

Raimundo : That's right, it bothered me, a lot.

( The monks are thinking. )

Kimiko : Rai, I don't think we've been fair to him, maybe we should accept him among us, just to see how he behaves.

Raimundo : I don't know if that's a good idea, Kim.

Kimiko : What? Haven't you seen that Chase regrets what he did, that he's sad and that he wants to be with us?!

Raimundo : I did, but it doesn't deserve to risk, we can't fully trust Chase.

Kimiko : Rai, if he really wanted to do something, he would already have, he could've killed you, but he didn't.

Raimundo : I went to apologize to him, why didn't he said anything, why was he so ironic with me?

Kimiko : You were expecting him to tell you?

Raimundo : Yeah, I mean I came to listen to him.

Kimiko : Rai, Chase is too proud, he wouldn't admit anything.

Raimundo : I know he's very proud, but he was extremely distant although I came to listen to him, I can't see the reason. I insisted very much but he didn't said anything, he seemed a little sad, but he didn't said anything, he even wanted to kill me at the end.

Kimiko : He probably doesn't even bother to tell you because he doesn't think you will understand. So don't expect him to tell you, from all of us, you misbehaved with him the most, and after how I know him, Chase isn't very forgiving.

Raimundo : If I was in his place and wanted something so much, I would've done everything to get what I want.

Kimiko : You refused him although he tried to show you, I think he has given up.

We have to show him that we have finally understood.

Omi : I agree.

Kimiko : We will let him stay here a little and see how he behaves.

Omi : Who agrees to accept Chase here?

Kimiko : Me.

Omi : Clay?

Clay : We could try.

Raimundo : I don't agree, it's too dangerous.

Kimiko : Rai, I'm not saying to accept Chase among us for a long while, just for a little while so we can see how he behaves.

Raimundo : No, I don't agree, we better go to him and make him talk.

Kimiko : I don't know if this is a good idea.

Raimundo : I don't want to let Chase come here.

Kimiko : Think about it.

Omi : Master Fung has told you not to hurry in taking decisions.

Kimiko : Rai, you hurried once, do you really want to do it again the second time?

Raimundo : No, I don't want to hurry anymore, so I'll think about it. But I don't want to let Chase here, not yet.

Kimiko : Fine, Rai, I'm really glad that you'll think about it, we can't judge Chase so tough, especially after what the Crystal Clock has showed us.

Raimundo : You're right. I was surprised too by what the Crystal Clock has shown us.

Come on, let's go to training and then have some fun, what do you say about it?

Omi : Fine.

Kimiko : I agree.

Clay : I agree too, partner.

( Chase is sitting upon his throne in his palace, without knowing what the monks have found out about him. )

Chase Young : After what I have seen, everyone has a problem with me. I can't understand why. Maybe because I'm neither on a side, nor on another.

One day I will have to choose on which side I am, but I hope that day will not come too soon.

I don't know if I will be able to choose.

( Chase gets up from his throne and goes to meditate. )

( At his lair, Jack Spicer is talking with his robots. )

Jack Spicer : Why did the losers have to come in that moment?! They could have came later. Now I have no Wu, and even worse, I'm left without the Monkey Staff!

I'm wondering if Wuya is still with Chase Young. I should go and check it.

( Jack uses his heli-bot and heads to Chase's palace. )

( Hannibal is talking with Sibini. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm wondering why is Wuya so late.

( Sibini shook his head. )

Hannibal Bean : My plans can't wait too much.

( Sibini frowns at Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : Have patience, Sibini. If we manage to capture the monks, you'll get what you want, the Monarch Wings.

( Sibini nods. )

Hannibal Bean : Why are you so impatient, Sibini? You don't trust me?

( Sibini nods again. )

Hannibal Bean : Then have patience.

( Wuya comes. )

Wuya : I'm here.

Hannibal Bean : It was the time.

Wuya : So, what's the plan?

Hannibal Bean : You have to go to Chase and try to stay with him, when you find out something interesting, you find a way to come and tell me.

Wuya : And if I do this, will you help me regain my powers?

Hannibal Bean : Yes, I could do it earlier, but if I do it, Chase will know that it was me who did it.

Wuya : You're right here.

Hannibal Bean : Be careful not to disclose yourself.

Wuya : I will be.

One more thing, Hannibal, what will you do to Chase?

Hannibal Bean : I was hoping you'll ask that. I will kill him slowly, in pain and suffering. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Wuya : It doesn't bother me, I'll even help you if you want.

Hannibal Bean : I agree. Together, we three can kill Chase and the monks too. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Meanwhile, Jack has arrived to Chase's palace. )

( Jack sees that the door is opened. )

Jack Spicer : I can't see why I would knock to the door when it is already opened.

( Jack enters in the palace. )

( Jack arrives in Chase's throne room and sees him there. )

Jack Spicer : Hi, Chase!

Chase Young : What do you want, Spicer?

Jack Spicer : I came to visit you. Maybe we can do something evil together.

Chase Young : I'm not interested in your offer, Spicer.

Jack Spicer : Then you choose what you would like us to do together.

Chase Young : I want you to get out of here.

Jack Spicer : Are you sure? We could plan taking over the world together, we could do anything.

( Chase gets up from his throne and comes closer to Jack. )

Chase Young : Spicer, don't you understand that I'm not interested?

Jack Spicer : I do, but I thought that maybe you'll change your mind and…

( Chase grabs Jack. )

Chase Young : Go back to Wuya, you insect! Unless you want to become food for my cats.

Jack Spicer : No, no, wait, I'm leaving now.

( Chase lets go of Jack. )

( Jack is heading to the exit, but stops. )

Chase Young : Why did you stopped?

Jack Spicer : Well, I wanted to ask you…

Chase Young : Say it for once!

Jack Spicer : Where is Wuya?

Chase Young : I don't know and I don't care.

Jack Spicer : I thought she's with you. I know that on a time she was following you everywhere.

Chase Young : Spicer, I'm counting out to three and if you don't get out of my palace until I finish, you won't feel good at all.

Jack Spicer : Why…

Chase Young : One,

Jack Spicer : What do you want to…

Chase Young : Two,

( Chase is preparing to snap his fingers. )

Jack Spicer : Aaaaaaaa!

( Jack runs away. )

Chase Young : What an idiot!

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have finished with the training and they are a little tired. )

Raimundo : Evil won't stand a chance in front of us now.

Omi : That is right.

Kimiko : So, what do you wanna do?

Raimundo : Let's play football.

Clay : Let's make lasso tricks or go to my father's farm.

Kimiko : Let's play Goo Zombie 6 in the multiplayer version.

Raimundo : Omi, what do you choose?

Omi : I don't know, there are many options and all of them seem great.

( Master Fung comes. )

( Master Fung : Young monks, I see you are a little tired, perhaps you should rest first.

Raimundo : Why?

Master Fung : I was hoping that you'll know better than all of us. Last time when you have trained and you've been a little tired, Chase took the advantage of it.

Raimundo : Okay, okay.

( The monks are preparing to go inside the temple. )

( Dojo was sitting on Master Fung's shoulder. )

Dojo : Hey, wait for me too, I will come later so we can eat.

Clay : Fine, Dojo. We'll enter inside the temple and wait for you there.

( The monks enter inside the temple. )

Master Fung : I feel a great danger approaching.

Dojo : What danger?

Master Fung : I don't exactly know, but I know it is a very big one, it will threaten the world and the fate of the world will be in the hands of a single person, who will have a hard choice to make.

Dojo : Really? Who is that person?

Master Fung : We will find out soon.

Dojo : The monks have trained very much, they should be able to face the approaching danger.

Master Fung : I don't know if they will be able to face it this time. Anyway, I hope I am wrong about this.

( Clay gets out from the temple. )

Clay : Come, Dojo!

Dojo : I'm coming now!

(Dojo jumps off of Master Fung's shoulder and enters in the temple with Clay.)

( Wuya has arrived to Chase's palace. )

Wuya (whispering) : I hope this plan will work.

( Wuya enters inside Chase's palace and sees him sitting upon his throne, watching something using his Heylin Eyeball . )

Wuya : Who are you watching?

Chase Young : It is none of your business.

( Wuya comes beside Chase to see what he's watching. )

( Chase frowns at Wuya. )

Wuya : If you didn't wanted to tell me, I found out on my own. Are you bothered by this?

Chase Young : I am bothered by your insistence.

Wuya : I was just curious. I wanted to see who you were following.

Chase Young : Why are you so interested in what I'm doing? Until now you were with Bean and everything you did was to betray me.

Wuya : You haven't yet forgot this?

Chase Young : How can I forget that you allied with my greatest enemy to destroy me?!

Wuya : I thought that maybe you want a partner, so I offered myself.

Chase Young : I don't need a partner.

Wuya : Oh.

Chase Young (whispering now) : I don't need anybody and anything now.

Wuya : What did you said? I haven't heard you.

Chase Young : It doesn't matter.

Wuya : I want to know what you said.

( Chase gets up from his throne and approaches Wuya, being very angry. )

Chase Young : All I want from you is to mind your own business and never stick your nose in my plans. Is it clear for you?

Wuya : Why are you so bothered? I have only asked you a question.

Chase Young : You are very insistent. Why are you so interested on who I'm following?

Wuya : I was just curious.

Chase Young : Spicer was looking for you.

Wuya : When?

Chase Young : A little earlier. By the way, where have you been at that time?

Wuya : I was on my way to you.

Chase Young : Spicer has stayed long enough here, you should have seen him at the exit at least. So, where have you been?

Wuya : Well…

Chase Young : Wuya, do you really think I'm such a fool?

Wuya : No, how could I think so, I just deviate from my way to go and take some Shen Gong Wu from the monks, but I changed my mind.

Chase Young : Did you wanted to give the Shen Gong Wu to Bean?

Wuya : No, I wanted to take them for myself because when I attacked the monks I couldn't take any Wu.

Chase Young : When you were with Bean?

Wuya : I was just using him, but I wasn't helping him.

But you have to know that it was someone there who has helped the monks. I'm still wondering who that person was. Do you have any idea?

Chase Young : Does that concern you? What happened, happened. I have no interest in what the monks have done or in who has helped them.

Wuya : Then why were you following them?

Chase Young : To catch them in the right moment so I can attack them.

Wuya : Fine, then announce me when we will attack them.

Chase Young : We?! There is no "we", go and ally with Bean or Spicer, I don't need you.

Wuya : Jack is too pathetic and Hannibal is a traitor. You are the best and the most powerful from all of us.

Chase Young : I already know this and I don't need your opinion.

Wuya : I think you do.

Chase Young : Are you going to leave for once?

Wuya : No.

Chase Young : Then I will command my warriors to get you out from my palace.

Wuya : There's no need for that, Chase. Don't bother yourself.

Chase Young : Then leave.

Wuya : Fine.

( Wuya is heading to the exit. )

Wuya (whispering) : I'll come back to you later.

( Chase watches Wuya leaving. )

( After Wuya has left. )

Chase Young (a little sad) : How can I trust you or someone else when every time I did it I was betrayed?!

( Some of the Jungle Cats come to Chase. )

Chase Young : Go and guard the entrance.

( The Cats are going to guard the entrance. )

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have finished eating. )

Clay : After such a great meal we should get out a little.

Raimundo : You're right.

(The monks are going outside, but they are followed by the Ying – Yang Bird.)

Omi : Raimundo, have you thought more about accepting Chase here?

Raimundo : Stop hurrying, Omi. Don't you remember what happened every time you trusted him?

Omi : I do, but I thought that he has changed. After all, maybe he is really sorry for what he did and wants to be our friend.

Raimundo : I won't be convinced by this until he doesn't says it. If he wants so much he will have to speak, otherwise I won't forgive him.

( The Ying – Yang Bird has heard. )

Omi : Kimiko, what do you think?

Kimiko : Well, I…

( Kimiko's phone begins to ring. )

Kimiko : Sorry, Omi.

Kimiko (on her phone) : Hi, Keiko!

Raimundo : I'm wondering how Kim doesn't get bored by talking on the phone all the day. I think if we wouldn't have to train, she would talk on the phone all the day, is that right, Kimiko?

( Kimiko frowns at Raimundo, but continues her conversation with Keiko. )

( Wuya has arrived back to Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : Why are you here? You should have been with Chase.

Wuya : I know this, but when you made this plan have you thought that it's possible he won't let me stay in there with him?

Hannibal Bean : We'll have to find another solution.

Wuya : Yes, but this visit to him wasn't so useless.

Hannibal Bean : Really? What did you found out?

Wuya : I don't know if it has any importance to you, but I have seen he follows the monks pretty much and in a way he tries to hide that.

Hannibal Bean : What makes you say that?

Wuya : He seemed pretty bothered when I asked him why he's following the monks, then he tried to get me out from his palace.

Hannibal Bean : Interesting.

Wuya : One more thing, it is possible that you were right when you said he is the one who has helped the monks.

Hannibal Bean : How did you got to this conclusion?

Wuya : He knew pretty well what happened there, all the details, he couldn't knew them if he wasn't there, and besides this, he seemed to avoid the subject.

Hannibal Bean : This sounds pretty interesting too, I'm wondering if he still cares about the monks when he was a step away to lose his life because of 'em.

Wuya : He cares about them?

Hannibal Bean : Yes, he has stolen the Shroud of Shadows from us, he helped the monks that evening and he also told them that me and Sibini were gonna take some Shen Gong Wu from the monks.

Wuya : And you think that…

Hannibal Bean : I'm not sure, we'll have to wait to see what he does, I can't be sure what to expect from him.

Wuya : It will be as you say as long as I'll have my powers back.

Hannibal Bean : You'll have them after we take over the world. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( At the Xiaolin Temple. )

Raimundo : Hey, Omi, do you wanna play football?

Omi : No, Raimundo.

Raimundo : Why not?

Clay : Maybe he's not in the right mood, partner.

Raimundo : Is that right, Omi?

Omi : Well, I…

Raimundo : What…

( Kimiko punches Raimundo. )

Raimundo : What was that for?

Kimiko : For your immature teasing.

Raimundo : But it was true.

( Kimiko punches Raimundo again. )

Raimundo : Hey!

Kimiko : Want me to do it again?

Raimundo : No!

( Master Fung comes. )

Master Fung : Young monks, I feel a great danger approaching.

Raimundo : We're ready for anything, no need to worry.

Master Fung : No, Raimundo, this time we have a reason to be worried about. It is possible that your dream meant that.

Raimundo : What can we do to stop it?

Master Fung : I don't know.

( Dojo begins to tremble. )

Dojo : We have Shen Gong Wu alert!

Clay : What Shen Gong Wu is it, Dojo?

Dojo : The Light from the Past allows its possessor to see someone's past.

Clay : It sounds pretty interesting.

Raimundo : Yeah, we should go and take it.

( Dojo supersizes himself. )

Dojo : Climb up!

Raimundo : Wait a minute, Dojo.

Master Fung, if we have enough Shen Gong Wu, can we stop what happened in my dream from happening in reality?

Master Fung : I don't know, Raimundo. I'm not sure about anything.

( Raimundo nods, but he is worried. )

Kimiko : Come on, Rai!

( Raimundo looks at himself and then at his Shoku Warrior outfit. )

Raimundo : I won't let what happened in my dream to happen, or at least I will try to stop it.

( Raimundo climbs on Dojo and they fly away. )

( Master Fung watches the monks. )

Master Fung : I don't know if you will be able to stop what will happen. I don't know either if you will be the one to save the world this time.

( The monks are heading to the Shen Gong Wu's location. )

Kimiko : I know you're worried, Rai.

Raimundo : You have no idea how worried I am.

Omi : You don't have to be, we will work as a team and save the world, like usual.

Raimundo : I just hope we will be able to save the world. Master Fung said that he's not sure if we will be able to stop what will happen.

(The monks arrive at the Shen Gong Wu's location, the pyramids from Egypt.)

Kimiko : Pyramids? Is the Shen Gong Wu here, Dojo?

Dojo : That's what my senses are telling me.

Clay : Dojo is right.

Kimiko : What makes you say that?

( Clay points to Hannibal and Chase. )

Clay : I don't think they have any reason to be here except finding the Wu.

Omi : We should try to talk with Chase Young.

( Hannibal and Sibini jump in front of the monks. )

Omi : Prepare yourself for the most humiliating defeat!

Hannibal Bean : I don't think so.

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( Hannibal jumps and avoids Omi's attack. )

( Hannibal and Sibini attack the monks together. )

( Chase is watching them. )

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Kimiko hits Sibini, but he doesn't want to give up. )

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( This time, Sibini gives up. )

( Hannibal tries to put Raimundo on the ground. )

Raimundo : You won't do it, Hannibal!

Hannibal Bean : Don't be so sure about this, Raimundo.

Raimundo : I will be sure until my last breath! Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo hits Hannibal hard and throws him over Sibini. )

( The monks are approaching Chase, who is preparing to attack them. )

Omi : Why do you want to attack us?

( Chase jumps and attacks the monks. )

( Chase hits Omi and then tries to attack Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Don't you even think about it! Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Chase avoids Raimundo's attack and fights with Clay. )

( Clay tries to avoid Chase's attacks, but Chase knocks him down. )

( Chase jumps to attack Kimiko too, but she avoids the attack. )

Kimiko : Chase, stop! We have seen the true and we're sorry for not believing you.

Chase Young : What true?

Kimiko : We understood what you wanted to say then, we understood that you wanted to be with us.

Chase Young : It's not true!

Omi : I think it is.

( Kimiko and Omi are approaching Chase slowly. )

Kimiko : I know that you're mad at us, but we are trying to apologize to you.

Omi : Please forgive us, we have seen that all this time you've been on our side and we refused your help.

( Kimiko tries to touch Chase, but he brutally catches her hand. )

Kimiko : Chase, let go of me, I won't hurt you.

Chase Young : I'm not interested in your friendship nor in anything that has something to do with you.

( Chase throws Kimiko. )

Raimundo : Wind!

( Raimundo stops Kimiko from falling and puts her down slowly. )

( After he puts Kimiko down, Raimundo approaches Chase. )

Raimundo : Why are you like that? I thought you want to be one of us.

Chase Young : You were wrong, Dragon of Wind.

( Chase suddenly attack Raimundo and kicks him. )

Raimundo : So that's the way you want it to be, huh? You won't have any chance now.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Chase jumps and avoids the attack, but Raimundo doesn't give up so easily and after he tries to hit Chase a few times, he finally knocks him down. )

( Raimundo takes the Blade of the Nebula and prepares to hit Chase with it. )

Omi : Raimundo, stop!

Raimundo : Why? We can get rid of an enemy.

Kimiko : Rai, if Chase wanted to hurt you, he would have done it.

Raimundo : Kim, why are you defending him? Haven't you seen that he wanted to break your hand?!

Kimiko : I did, but…

( Raimundo interrupts her. )

Raimundo : But what?! Do you think you can make him turn good again? I don't think so. There is no good left in him.

( Raimundo is preparing to hit Chase with the Blade of the Nebula. )

Omi : Raimundo, stop!

Raimundo : Why?!

( Kimiko approaches Chase and kneels beside him. )

Kimiko : Chase, why do you refuse to accept the truth? You helped us, you saved Raimundo and now you're acting like none of this happened.

Chase Young : I'm sorry that I helped you and especially, I regret for saving Raimundo. I should have let him die. If you ever need my help, don't rely on it.

Kimiko : Are you saying this because you're mad?

Chase Young : No, I'm saying it forever, I don't care about you!

( Kimiko puts her hand on Chase and begins to stroke him. )

Kimiko : I think you do, you helped us. This means you care.

Chase Young : What are you doing? Take your hand off of me!

Kimiko : Why? I know you like it.

( Kimiko is smiling at Chase, but Raimundo is frowning. )

( Raimundo looks at Chase who is still on the ground. )

Raimundo : You'd better accept the chance this time, you won't have another.

( Chase frowns and pushes Kimiko, then he rolls over and gets up. )

( Chase jumps to attack Raimundo, who manages to avoid the attacks and keep Chase busy. )

( Hannibal has seen the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay have seen Hannibal and they're going after him. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, keep them away!

( Sibini jumps to attack Kimiko and Omi. )

Kimiko : Clay, stop Hannibal!

( Clay goes after Hannibal who is heading to the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Clay tries to kick Hannibal, but Hannibal dodges his attacks. )

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( Clay has made Hannibal fall down and now he's going after the Shen Gong Wu. )

( Clay is very close to the Shen Gong Wu, but Hannibal comes and they touch it in the same time. )

Clay : Hannibal, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Who gets on top of the pyramid first wins. I wager the Jetbootsu and you…

What Shen Gong Wu do you have?

Hannibal Bean : The Eye of Dashi.

Clay and Hannibal Bean : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

(The showdown begins and the landscape changes to fit with the showdown.)

Clay and Hannibal Bean : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

Hannibal Bean : Eye of Dashi!

( Clay jumps to avoid being hit by the lightning. )

Clay : You didn't hit me.

Hannibal Bean : It's not too late. How can you know it won't happen like the last time?

Clay : It won't happen.

Wudai Crater Earth!

( Hannibal jumps on the pyramid and Clay doesn't manage to hit him. )

( Clay jumps on the pyramid too. )

Hannibal Bean : I see you're not gonna give up.

Clay : No, I won't.

Hannibal Bean : Too well.

Eye of Dashi!

( Clay jumps off the pyramid to avoid being hit by the lightning. )

Clay : Jetbootsu!

( Clay is defying the gravity using the Jetbootsu. )

Hannibal Bean : Eye of Dashi!

( Clay avoids the attack. )

Clay : Give up, Hannibal!

Hannibal Bean : Never!

Eye of Dashi!

( Clay flies away. )

( Hannibal continues to shot lightning bolts after Clay. )

( Clay jumps on the pyramid and begins to climb on it. )

( Hannibal jumps after Clay. )

( Hannibal manages to hit Clay and he falls, while Hannibal continues to climb. )

Clay : Jetbootsu!

( Clay goes up and when he is close enough to Hannibal… )

Clay : It seems like today isn't your lucky day.

( Hannibal looks at Clay. )

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( Clay hits Hannibal with all his strength, who falls, and Clay wins the showdown. )

( The landscape changes back to normal. )

Kimiko : Good job, Clay!

Raimundo : You took your…

Omi : Well done!

Clay : Thanks you all.

Hannibal Bean : Enjoy this for now, the next time you won't escape so easily.

( Hannibal and Sibini jump on the Ying Yang Bird. )

( The monks are approaching Chase. )

Omi : Chase Young, we forgive you, as well forgive us too, we can be friends.

Raimundo : Speak for yourself, Omi!

Kimiko : We have used the Crystal Clock and we understood now.

Chase Young : I don't care.

Kimiko : You're very stubborn. Has anyone told you that before?

Chase Young : No, you're the first one. I'm really surprised that you have the courage to do it.

Raimundo : Hey, are you threatening us?

Chase Young : Yes. Why shouldn't I?

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Chase avoids the attack and jumps behind Raimundo, hitting him. )

( Chase has grabbed Raimundo's cloth. )

Chase Young : I've spared you once, I won't do it the second time.

Raimundo : You're not scaring me.

( Chase throws Raimundo away. )

Chase Young : You should be, just because you became Shoku Warrior doesn't mean you're the best, I will always remain the best.

Raimundo : I'm still not afraid of you. Anyway, I think you just want to have your revenge on me for not listening to you, is that right? If you want to be one of us then why aren't you accepting the chance? Apologize yourself and we'll accept you.

Chase Young : I will never apologize, rather you will have to apologize for what you did to me.

Raimundo : I won't apologize, it's not just me who gave you the wounds, it was Hannibal too.

Chase Young : Hannibal wouldn't have know if you had your mouth shut.

Raimundo : Hey!

Kimiko : Rai, leave him alone.

Raimundo : Okay, okay.

( Chase wants to leave and turns his back to the monks. )

Raimundo : Chase, wait!

Chase Young : What do you want?

Raimundo (teasing Chase) : Are you refusing to accept that when you were hurt and Kimiko stroked you, you liked it?

( Chase looks down for a moment, but then frowns at Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Don't pretend it's not true, we have seen it when we used the Crystal Clock. Or are you ashamed to admit it?

Chase Young : Stop sticking your nose where you don't have to! I know very well that you're jealous, but you have no reason to be.

Raimundo : Fine, but why don't you want to admit it? Does it embarrass you?

( Chase gets angry and suddenly disappears. )

Kimiko : Can't you understand that he won't admit it?!

Raimundo : I understand, but if he truly wanted to be one of us he would've admitted it and apologized.

Kimiko : And give up his pride? I don't think he will, but we have to insist.

Raimundo : I have seen he got angry when I told him he liked when you stoked him.

Kimiko : But you have seen he liked it, the Crystal Clock has showed us.

Raimundo : Yeah, I'm really wondering why you haven't kissed him.

( Kimiko punches Raimundo. )

Kimiko : Are you jealous? You have no reason to be.

Raimundo : Okay, I got it.

( Dojo supersizes himself and the monks climb on him, they fly back to the temple with the new Shen Gong Wu. )

( At the Xiaolin Temple. )

Raimundo : We have defeat the evil, maybe they will learn what's good for them.

Master Fung : Don't be so sure, the evil can lurk where you expect less. I'm feeling a great evil approaching.

Raimundo : We can defeat it.

Master Fung : I'm not so sure.

Raimundo : We did it until now, why wouldn't we be able to do it this time?

Master Fung : This evil will be different, I don't know exactly how different, but I know that the fate of the world will be in the hands of a single person.

Kimiko : Who will be that person?

Master Fung : The time will tell us, young monks, the time will tell us.

( The monks are confused and they are watching Master Fung entering inside the temple. )

Clay : I'm really wondering who that person is.

Raimundo : Me too. I just hope that the person will be able to save the world.

Omi : I'm sure I will be the one who will save the world.

Kimiko : It could be anyone of us.

Raimundo : That's right. All we have to do is wait, and now let's take this Wu to the vault.

Clay : I agree with you, partner.

( The monks take the Shen Gong Wu in the vault. )

( The night has come and Chase is in his bed, he's sleeping and he doesn't have his armor on him, just a short sleeved t-shirt and pants. )

( Chase is dreaming. )

( In Chase's dream. )

( The monks are tied up and Hannibal has the Thorn of Thunderbolt in his hand. )

Hannibal Bean (in Chase's dream) : Prepare yourself to get killed…

Chase Young (speaking in his sleep, in reality) : No…

Hannibal Bean (in Chase's dream) : There is no one who can save you now and the world is mine. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Chase is sleeping, but begins to fussy. )

Chase Young (speaking in his sleep, in reality) : No…

Hannibal Bean (in Chase's dream) : Thorn of Thunderbolt!

( Chase sees terrified how Hannibal uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt to kill the monks one by one. )

( A tear rolls down Chase's cheek, he wakes up from his nightmare and suddenly sits himself up, being very scared and sweaty. )

Chase Young (in reality, immediately after he wake up) : Nooooo!

( Chase looks around him. )

Chase Young : What was that?!

To be continued…

**Sorry this took me so long, I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter :) **  
**Please tell me what you think :)  
Stay tuned because from the next chapter more action begins ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End (2)

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 8**

**The Beginning of the End (part 2)**

( It is a cloudy day at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks are inside the temple and are looking outside. )

Raimundo : Wow! What a day! And I was thinking to play football.

Omi : It is very cloudy.

Clay : I hope this weather won't last too much.

Master Fung : Unfortunately I think it will.

Raimundo : What do you mean?

Master Fung : Dark days are coming, Raimundo.

Raimundo : Are you referring to the great evil that's approaching us?

Master Fung : Yes, and it is approaching faster than I expected.

Omi : But we will defeat it.

Raimundo : Omi's right, we fought evil so many times and we have won, why would it be different now?

Master Fung : The time will show us, young monks. Now my advice for you is to go and meditate.

Raimundo : Fine, we're waiting and meditating while the evil grows stronger, right?

Master Fung : Don't be stubborn, Raimundo.

Raimundo : Does it seems to you like I am? I'm just trying to do what seems right to me. We don't even know who this "great evil" is and we're panicking.

Master Fung : Go and meditate so maybe you will feel it as well.

Raimundo : I will, but now I have something else to do.

( Raimundo storms out of the temple while all the other are shouting after him. )

Omi : Raimundo, come back!

Kimiko : Rai! Where are you going? Come back!

Clay : Come back, partner!

Kimiko : Shouldn't we go after him?

Master Fung : No, Kimiko.

Kimiko : But who know what he's gonna do.

Master Fung : He won't risk the fate of the world, you can be sure of this.

Kimiko : Yes, but he's always unpredictable.

I'm afraid it will happen like when he didn't became an apprentice along with us.

Master Fung : It won't happen. Even if he rushes all the time and even if he's stubborn, he won't turn to the Heylin Side. He's wiser and responsible than before. We have to rely on him.

Omi : So he is the one who will face the evil? Not me?

Master Fung : I don't know. Anyway, it would be better if you would go to meditate.

Kimiko : What about Raimundo?

Master Fung : He will come back.

( The monks are going to meditate while the Master Fung remains steady. )

( Raimundo is in the Shen Gong Wu Vault. )

Raimundo : If Chase is the great evil, then I'll have to visit him.

Silver Manta Ray!

( The Shen Gong Wu turns into a vehicle and Raimundo leaves with it. )

( Sibini is angry on Hannibal because he thinks he was lied about getting the Monarch Wings. )

Hannibal Bean : The plan will work, but I need your help, Sibini.

( Sibini shook his head, meaning that he doesn't want to help Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : If we can catch 'em, we'll take all of their Shen Gong Wu and make 'em our slaves, or destroy 'em.

( Sibini still doesn't look at Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : If you want the Monarch Wings, you'll have to help me, we're stronger together and if we win, the world will be ours.

( Sibini agrees. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm not lying to you, you can be sure of it. Just trust me and very soon you'll have the Monarch Wing.

( Wuya comes. )

Wuya : What about my powers?

Hannibal Bean : I will give them back to you after we get rid of the monks and Chase.

Wuya : Fine, I'll help you to get rid of Chase.

( Hannibal grins. )

( Meanwhile, Raimundo has arrived to Chase's palace. )

Raimundo : I hope he won't become aggressive. But I have the Blade of the Nebula with me.

( Raimundo enters in Chase's palace. )

(Chase is in his training room, which is very sophisticated, he has all what he needs to keep himself in good shape and to improve his martial arts skills.)

( Raimundo has entered in Chase's throne room, but he isn't there. )

Raimundo : The last time when I went to him I didn't found him and I had to look for him and end up he taken me in his bed. He isn't here again. Where is he? It's a little too late for sleeping.

( Raimundo sees a tiger and approaches it. )

Raimundo, Hey, tiger!

( The tiger is looking at Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Do you know where Chase is? Can you show me?

( The tiger turns around and then looks at Raimundo. )

Raimundo : You want me to follow you?

( The tiger begins to walk away. )

Raimundo : Fine.

( Raimundo follows the tiger, who takes him to Chase's training room. )

( Chase was back turned at Raimundo. )

( Raimundo sees Chase, but before he could say something… )

Chase Young : What do you want, Dragon of Wind?

Raimundo : Hey! How did you know I'm here?

Chase Young : This is none of your business.

( Chase turns to Raimundo. )

Chase Young : Now tell me what you want if you want something or leave. You are not welcome here and you never will.

( Raimundo gets angry. )

Raimundo : I want you to answer my question and don't treat me like this. I gave you a chance and you refused it.

Chase Young : Don't expect me to treat you another way. You treated me alike, now I'll do the same to you, or even worse. About your question, I told you it is none of your business, how I knew that you were here is my own business. I never reveal my secrets to my enemies. However, I will give you an advice: never reveal your secrets to your enemy.

Raimundo : Yeah, yeah, thanks for your advice, but you're not my master. I'm not even interested in your advices. I'm not here for you to give me advises, just to ask you something.

A great evil is approaching. I'm warning you, if you want to do something, you won't do it and this time I won't spare you. I shouldn't have left you alive then.

( Chase gets angry. )

Chase Young : I should have killed you or let you be killed.

Raimundo : So now it's sure that you saved me then, huh?

Chase Young : Yes, it was me. And I got in trouble because of you.

Raimundo : I'm glad you saved me.

Chase Young : It won't happen again. I will never risk my life for you.

Raimundo : We don't even need your help.

Chase Young : You won't have it anyway.

Raimundo : Are you the great evil? The one who wants to rule the world?

Chase Young : Are you afraid, Dragon of Wind?

( Raimundo approaches Chase. )

Raimundo : You will tell me now.

Chase Young : Hahaha! Do you think I'm afraid of you?

( Raimundo takes his Blade of the Nebula. )

Raimundo (threatening Chase with the Blade of the Nebula) : I advise you to answer me.

Chase Young : Just try.

Raimundo : You are asking for it. I want you to know that once I begin, I never stop, and this time there is no whom to have mercy for you.

Chase Young : I don't need anyone's mercy and I'm not afraid of anyone.

Raimundo : Fine.

Blade of the Nebula!

( Raimundo wants to hit Chase with the Blade of the Nebula, but using his double spear, Chase clings the Blade of the Nebula. )

( Chase throws Raimundo using his spear, and Raimundo hits his head by a wall. )

( Raimundo drops the Blade of the Nebula. )

Chase Young : Do you really thought you will make it?

( Raimundo is still on the ground. )

Raimundo : If you wanted to be our friend, why are you doing this?

Chase Young : I'm not interested in your friendship. Now leave or I will kill you.

Raimundo : I'm not leaving until I find out the truth. If you want to revenge on someone, revenge on me, but leave my friends and the world alone.

( Chase is preparing to stick his spear into Raimundo, while Raimundo covers his eyes. )

( Chase looks at Raimundo and he is a step away to stick his spear into Raimundo. )

Chase Young (whispering) : I can't.

( Chase steps back and throws his spear away. )

( Raimundo takes his hands from his eyes and looks around, being very surprised. )

Raimundo : Hey! What are you doing? You're just threatening me without killing me?

( Raimundo wants to take the Blade of the Nebula from the floor, but he sees it is in Chase's hand. )

Raimundo : Give me back my Wudai Weapon!

( Raimundo gets up and approaches Chase. )

( Chase looks at Raimundo. )

Raimundo : I told you to give me back my Wudai Weapon.

( Raimundo prepares to take the Blade of Nebula from Chase's hand, but he rises his hand up and Raimundo can't get to it. )

Chase Young : If I give it to you, you will have to leave.

Raimundo : I won't leave until I get some answers from you.

Chase Young : Then you won't have your Wudai Weapon.

( Raimundo remains steady and thinks what to do, while Chase has the Blade of the Nebula up and he continues to step back. )

Raimundo (in his mind) : I'm wondering what can I do to convince him to give it to me or accidentally drop it? If I push him, I don't think he will fall. If I obstacle him, he will probably jump. If I kick him he probably blocks my attack and my Wudai Weapon still remains at him. I don't think I can distract him either. I could try to tickle him, but I don't know if it will work. Or maybe I should try.

Chase Young : Have you given up already?

Raimundo : Don't you even think about it.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Chase remains steady and heads the Blade of the Nebula to the cyclone that is coming towards him, making it disappear. )

Raimundo : How did you do that?

Chase Young : While I have your Wudai Weapon, your attack can't touch me.

Raimundo : How did you know this will work?

Chase Young : I have my own sources.

Raimundo : I see you're not gonna give me neither my Wudai Weapon, nor the answers.

Chase Young : Maybe you should give up or surrender and maybe I will think about it.

Raimundo : I won't give up so easily.

Chase Young : Fine, but don't you even think I will give you your Wudai Weapon.

Raimundo : I don't think so.

( Chase looks at Raimundo, being very amused. )

Raimundo (in his mind again) : Well, I see the attack doesn't work, if I obstacle him, it definitely won't, but I wonder if tickling will work, weak chances, but it deserves to try.

( Raimundo is approaching Chase again. )

( When Raimundo is close enough to Chase, he reaches out to him, but Chase catches Raimundo's hand. )

Chase Young : What are you going to do?

Raimundo : Let go my hand and you'll see.

( Raimundo still tries to touch Chase's abdomen, but Chase holds Raimundo's hand very tight. )

( Raimundo uses his other hand to try to tickle Chase. )

( Chase jumps back immediately after Raimundo touched his abdomen. )

Raimundo : Why did you jumped back like that?

Chase Young : I told you to leave.

Raimundo : Fine, but I'm not leaving without the Blade of Nebula and without the answers. That's why I came here, not just to tickle you.

Chase Young : Who said you tickled me?

Raimundo : After how you reacted, that's how it seemed.

Chase Young : It just seemed to you. You didn't tickled me at all.

Raimundo : If you don't give me back my Wudai Weapon, I will try this again and this time I'll see if you are ticklish or not.

Chase Young : I didn't knew that this weapon means so much to you.

( Raimundo is approaching Chase again. )

Chase Young : I see you're very insistent. Do you want it?

Raimundo : Yes.

Chase Young : Catch it!

( Chase throws the Wudai Weapon away from Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Wind!

( The Wudai Weapon comes back to Raimundo. )

Chase Young : Well done! Now that you got what you wanted, you better leave.

Raimundo : Not all that I wanted, I still want answers.

Chase Young : What answers?

Raimundo : Don't pretend you don't know.

Are you the great evil that's approaching? The one who wants to destroy the world?

Chase Young : Are you going to leave or will I have command my cats to attack you?

Raimundo : I'm not afraid of you.

Chase Young : Fine. Jungle Cats, take the Dragon of Wind out!

( The Jungle Cats are coming towards Raimundo. )

Raimundo : So that's how you want it to be, huh?

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo throws the Jungle Cats everywhere, and after he finishes with them, he approaches Chase. )

Chase Young : I see you have advanced, Dragon of Wind.

Raimundo : You will answer my question now.

Chase Young : My plans do not concern you.

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Chase avoids the attack and jumps behind Raimundo before he could react and catches his hands. )

Chase Young : This is what you deserve, now the pain will get you.

( Chase wants to break Raimundo's hand. )

Raimundo (with pain) : Why aren't you answering me? Is it so hard?

Chase Young : I won't tell you, and if you don't leave your hand will be broken.

Raimundo (with pain) : Chase Young, if you do this, you will never have a chance again, and I know you still want to be with us.

Chase Young : You know nothing.

Raimundo (with pain) : I do know that the Shen Gong Wu are never lying, I also know that you want to get your revenge on me.

Chase Young : Revenge is nothing more than a cycle, it always comes back to you…

Raimundo (with pain) : What?

Chase Young : You'd better think about what I told you.

( Chase lets go of Raimundo. )

Raimundo : You couldn't do it?

Chase Young : You will never get answers from me.

Raimundo : Fine, but if I find out this is your plan, I will destroy you.

Chase Young : You can try. I'm tempted to kill you anyway.

Raimundo : Then why haven't you done it?

Chase Young : This is none of you business.

Raimundo : One day, you will regret because of your pride and arrogance.

( Raimundo leaves and Chase watches him. )

( After Raimundo left. )

Chase Young : There are many things I regret, but now there's nothing I can do to change them. Anyway, no one trusts me now.

( Raimundo has exited Chase's palace. )

Raimundo : I didn't got a very clear answer, but at least I have seen his behavior and reactions.

It is possible that he is the approaching evil.

I'd better return to the temple now.

Silver Manta Ray!

( Raimundo flies away to the temple. )

( At the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have finished eating and now they are in the temple grounds, waiting for Raimundo to come back. )

Kimiko : I can't understand where he went.

Omi : I hope he didn't got into trouble, if he did, we don't know where he is so we can help him.

Clay : Let's just hope he didn't got into trouble.

( Dojo come. )

Dojo : Raimundo took the Silver Manta Ray from the Shen Gong Wu Vault!

Clay : This means he went far away from here.

Kimiko : I have a guess…

( Raimundo suddenly appears in the temple grounds. )

Raimundo : I'm back. Shouldn't you have meditate?

Kimiko : We're done meditating, now we were waiting for you.

Omi : Where have you been?

Raimundo : I think Chase is the approaching evil.

Clay : You went to him again?

Raimundo : I thought he could be, but I couldn't believe it.

Omi : The Shen Gong Wu are not lying.

Raimundo : That's how I thought too, but when I asked him if he has a plan he became very aggressive.

And one more thing, I thought about the proposal to accept Chase here. The answer is no.

Omi : Why not?

Raimundo : Omi, you have to understand that there is no good left inside him.

Omi : There is, why do you refuse to believe?

Raimundo : Because what the Wu showed us is not enough. Chase doesn't say something nor do something, he's just behaving like before.

Kimiko : Rai, maybe me and Omi should talk to him.

Raimundo : No, I'm not gonna let you alone with him like I did then. I'm the leader, I take decisions.

( Raimundo enters inside the temple. )

Kimiko : He's so stubborn.

Omi : Yes, he is.

Kimiko : After how Raimundo is behaving, I don't think Chase will ever accept to be with us.

Omi : Indeed. Raimundo doesn't even give a chance to Chase.

Clay : I don't know what to say, but Chase doesn't seem to want it anymore.

Kimiko : Probably because he doesn't know what to do, he probably doesn't want to give up evil and his pride just to be good, but maybe would give up evil for friends.

Clay : Do you think we should go and talk with him?

Kimiko : No, not now, who knows how angry is he now because of Raimundo.

Omi : Raimundo's attitude is not fair towards Chase.

Kimiko : There is nothing we can do to convince him.

( Chase is sitting on his throne. )

Chase Young : Raimundo think that all that's happening in this world is my fault. Although I saved his life, he still doesn't trust me, he still treats me like I want all the evil for him. I don't know why I can't kill him, I don't know why I care about them after how they treat me. If they ever need my help I will never help them.  
Everyone has turned against me, the Heylin Side, the monks, everyone. I can't go back to the good side, but I can't be pure evil either. I'm really wondering where do I belong after all…

( Raimundo is talking with Master Fung. )

Raimundo : I gave him a chance and he refused it, now he wanted to kill me.

Master Fung : Chase Young is very powerful and if he truly wanted to kill you, he would have done it.

Raimundo : He was a step away to do it, he had his spear very close to me. I don't understand why he didn't killed me.

Master Fung : He didn't wanted to.

You have to understand that he put himself in great danger when he saved you that evening.

Raimundo : Why did he do it?

Master Fung : Because he cares.

Raimundo : I don't think he cares, Master.

Master Fung : The time will prove you how much he cares.

Raimundo, do you remember what happened that evening?

Raimundo : No, not much, I was hit by the lightning, I was beginning to lose my conscience when I felt someone strong who pulled me out from the lightning.

Master Fung : If it wasn't Chase you wouldn't be here now.

Raimundo : Why doesn't he express his interest?

Master Fung : Because of your attitude, but also because of his pride and ego.

Raimundo : Master, but he's always angry. When I tried to apologize to him, he was mocking me and he attacked me.

Master Fung : Sometimes anger is a way to try to hide how sad you are, how much you suffer.

Raimundo : Why would he be sad?

Master Fung : Because you hurt him, because he can't be with you. This hurts him very much.

Raimundo : Oh.

This is kinda hard to believe for me.

Master Fung : The most clear true is the one revealed by time, don't forget this.

Now go to your friends.

( Raimundo is going outside. )

( Hannibal is in his volcano, where he usually is, he's making plans and Sibini and Wuya are with him. )

( Wuya : So, let me understand, we capture the monks when a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself?

Hannibal Bean : Exactly.

Wuya : And what will we do with them after we capture them?

Hannibal Bean : We'll either kill 'em, either throw 'em in the Ying Yang World forever.

Wuya : And what will we do with Chase?

Hannibal Bean : Chase will not get into our plans from now on.

After we'll finish with the monks we'll torment him 'til he swears his loyalty to us, and if he doesn't, we'll kill him in much suffering.

Wuya : An excellent evil plan, isn't so, Sibini?

( Sibini nodded. )

Hannibal Bean, Sibini and Wuya : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (evil laugh) !

( The monks are outside. )

Raimundo : Master Fung still doesn't believe me when I tell him that Chase is the great evil, you don't either.

Kimiko : Rai, why are you so stubborn?

Raimundo : Because this is the truth and no one believes me!

Omi : Chase would have killed you if he had wanted that.

Raimundo : No, he's just waiting for the moment to catch us all so you won't be able to revenge on him if he kills me, he's a coward. This is the reason for he didn't killed me. I should've killed him when I had the chance, but you stopped me, and the second time, I don't know why I couldn't kill him.

Omi : Why don't we go to him?

Raimundo : I won't let you go there.

Omi : Then we can go together.

Raimundo : No, Omi! We're not going anywhere!

Omi : Why?

Raimundo : We have nothing to do there.

Kimiko : Then why have you been there?

Raimundo : What I meant is, we don't go there with good intentions, we're going there only with bad intentions.

Kimiko : Why do you hate Chase so much?

Raimundo : Because he's evil and for all he did.

Kimiko : Remember that you've been on the Heylin Side too. Aren't you going take this in consideration too?

Raimundo : I haven't done so much evil as he did.

Kimiko : You did much more evil than you think. It's true that you haven't done so much as him, but you did much evil too.

Raimundo : At least I said I'm sorry, he didn't said, and I don't think he will.

Kimiko : That's right, he won't, beside the fact that he's too proud, it is your attitude too.

Raimundo : I will never be nice to him.

Kimiko : It seems like no matter how hard we try to convince you, you still remain with your own opinion.

Raimundo : That's right.

So, who wants to play football?

Dojo : I don't think it is the right moment. We have Shen Gong Wu alert!

The Ear of the Tiger has just revealed itself.

Omi : What power does it has?

Dojo : It allows it's possessor to hear things which are very far like they are very close.

Kimiko : Sounds interesting.

Dojo : Then let's go, we don't wanna be late.

( Dojo supersizes himself and the monks climb on him. )

( While they're flying, the monks are talking each other. )

Omi : I'm wondering if Chase will come?

Kimiko : I don't know, Omi. Chase is extremely unpredictable.

Omi : Indeed. It is pity he doesn't want to return on the good side.

Kimiko : After how Raimundo's behaving with him, I don't expect him to.

Raimundo : Are you talking about me?

Omi : About you and Chase.

Raimundo : Forget it, Omi. Chase can't be on our side.

Kimiko : Because you're not giving him a chance?

Raimundo : He doesn't deserve it. When I did, he refused it, he won't have another.

Dojo : Besides this, don't forget that he tried to eat me, I would never accept him.

Omi : Maybe he is sorry for that too.

Dojo : Well, if he is, he would better beg me to forgive him and maybe I'll think more about it.

( The monks are laughing, but suddenly, they see some dark clouds in the sky. )

Clay : Those clouds don't look good at all, I think we'll get wet this time.

Raimundo : No, I don't think those are rain clouds, I think the supreme evil is approaching.

Omi : I think Raimundo is right.

Dojo : We have arrived at the Shen Gong Wu's location, the Great Wall of China.

( The monks see Jack and Hannibal. )

Clay : It looks like we couldn't avoid the crowd.

( Jack sees the monks. )

Jack Spicer : Jackbots, attack!

Raimundo : I don't think Jack will ever learn.

Omi : Indeed, even if he will always lose.

Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!

( Omi destroys a few robots. )

Kimiko : Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow!

( Kimiko destroys a few robots too. )

Clay : Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang!

( Clay destroys the remaining robots. )

Raimundo : You're next, Jack.

Jack Spicer : No, I want to withdraw now, please don't hurt me!

Raimundo : Blade of the Nebula!  
( Raimundo throws Jack up. )

Jack Spicer : AAAAAAAAA!

( Jack uses his heli – bot to withdraw. )

( While they were watching Jack, the monks have seen the Shen Gong Wu. )

Raimundo : Now that we got rid of Jack, we can go to take the Wu.

( Hannibal is behind Raimundo. )

Kimiko : Rai, look…

Hannibal Bean : Don't hurry!

( Hannibal has used Moby Morpher to give him six arms and he holds Raimundo very tight. )

( Hannibal uses a device that Jack gave him to electrocute Raimundo. )

( Raimundo falls down. )

Kimiko : Rai!

Omi : Raimundo!

Clay : No!

( Chase is there this time too, he just stays somewhere so he won't be seen. )

( Chase has seen what happened, but he doesn't help the monks, he just continues to stay hidden. )

Hannibal Bean : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

You're next now!

Clay : I don't think so.

Kimiko : Omi, take the Shen Gong Wu!

( Omi goes to take the Shen Gong Wu, but he touches it in the same time with Wuya. )

Omi : Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Who catches the wild cat first wins.

Wuya : I agree.

The Bronze Rose against the Serpent's Tail.

Omi : But I don't have the Serpent's Tail.

Hannibal Bean : Wuya, don't forget the plan!

Wuya : Then the Bronze Rose against the Monarch Wings.

( Now, worry and desperation are visible on Omi's face. )

Wuya : Do you accept?

Omi : I do, but you will lose.

Wuya : We'll see that.

Omi and Wuya : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing. )

Omi and Wuya : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

( A wild cat is running on the edge of the Great Chinese Wall. )

( Omi and Wuya begin running, but the cat is very fast. )

Wuya : Bronze Rose!

( Wuya tries to turn the cat in a bronze statue, but she can't hit it. )

Omi : Monarch Wings!

( Omi flies and Wuya tries to hit him, but Omi avoid the attack which makes him fall, but he clings on the wall without Wuya to see that. )

( Wuya continues to run after the cat, thinking Omi has fallen into the water. )

( Omi tries to climb back, but meanwhile, Wuya still tries to hit the cat with the Bronze Rose. )

( Omi manages to climb up, but he sees Wuya has already transformed the cat into a bronze statue and she's approaching it. )

Omi : No!

( Wuya has seen Omi. )

Omi : Kaijin…

Wuya : Don't hurry.

Bronze Rose!

( Omi steps back and falls into the abyss, avoiding being turned into a bronze statue, but he lost the showdown, Wuya got to the cat. )

( The landscape becomes normal. )

( Dojo is preparing to scream, but Chase stops him. )

Omi : I'm sorry, my friends, I…

( Omi sees the others on the ground, all hurt. )

Omi : No!

Hannibal Bean : Now that we got rid of your friends, we will get rid of you too.

Omi : It won't happen!

Dojo, where are you?

( Without Hannibal, Sibini, Wuya or Omi to know, Chase has caught Dojo and he holds his mouth. )

Omi : Dojo!

Hannibal Bean : You're looking for your dragon, how nice, but he's not here, maybe he got scared.

Omi : You will not get away so easy, Hannibal!

Hannibal Bean : You have nothing to do now, you better surrender and you won't be so hurt as your friends are.

Omi : Never!

Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff!

( Omi kicks Hannibal, but Sibini jumps and attacks Omi. )

( Omi avoids the attacks and fights with Sibini, and he manages to put Sibni on the ground, but Hannibal kicks Omi very hard and throws him away. )

( Omi falls and tries to get up, but Hannibal kicks him one more time, and this time, Omi can't get up, Hannibal begins to grin evilly. )

( Sibini looks at Hannibal. )

( Hannibal is thinking. )

Hannibal Bean : Fine, Sibini, you'll have what you wanted.

Wuya, give me the Monarch Wings.

( Wuya gives the Monarch Wings to Hannibal. )

( Hannibal throws the Monarch Wings and Mosaic Scale up, the two merge together and the Mosaic Scale opens. )

( Sibini becomes small and jumps into the Mosaic Scale, which closes and begins to shines brightly. )

( Dojo looks at it, even if he still has his mouth held. )

(Sibini gets out from the Mosaic Scale being small, but then he becomes big.)

( Sibini now has a scorpion tail and his powers have grown. )

Hannibal Bean : Now that you got what you wanted, let's take the monks from here.

Wuya : Don't forget you said you'll give me my powers back.

Hannibal Bean : I'll give them to you, just have patience.

Let's take the monks from here.

Wuya : How do we take them?

Hannibal Bean : With a little help from the boy Jack.

He's still here.

( Sibini goes toward Jack's hiding place and he takes Jack from there, bringing him to Hannibal. )

Jack Spicer : What do you want from me?

Hannibal Bean : Calm down, boy, I'm not gonna hurt you.

Jack Spicer : Then why aren't you letting me leave?

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, put him down.

( Sibini puts Jack down. )

Hannibal Bean : I need your help to take the monks from here.

Jack Spicer : Really? Now?

Hannibal Bean : Yes.

Jack Spicer : Yes! Evil Boy Genius has returned and he's teamed up with the evilest of the evilest!

Wuya : Yeah, yeah, now take them from here.

Jack Spicer : Are you jealous, Wuya? I am a part of Hannibal's team and you're not. Ha ha ha ha…

Wuya : I'm in Hannibal's team too.

Jack Spicer : What?

( Jack looks at Hannibal. )

Jack Spicer : Is it true?

Hannibal Bean : Yes, but you'll have a reward too if the plan goes well.

Jack Spicer : Really?

Hannibal Bean : Yes.

Jack Spicer : What do I have to do?

Hannibal Bean : Call your robots to take the monks from here.

Jack Spicer : Where do we take them?

Hannibal Bean : Where I usually stay.

Jack Spicer : I got it.

Jackbots!

( The robots come. )

Jack Spicer : Let's take the losers from here.

( Each robot takes a monk. )

( Hannibal becomes small and jumps on his Ying Yang Bird. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, how are you coming?

( Sibini has the Mozaic Scale and Monarch Wings in his hands and he uses them to fly. )

Wuya : I'll come later.

( Wuya leaves. )

( Hannibal, Sibini and Jack leave. )

( Chase has seen everything. )

( Dojo is struggling in Chase's hands, but he doesn't see Chase's look. )

( Chase is worried. )

( Dojo continues to struggle. )

( Chase looks at Dojo and then he disappears. )

( When Hannibal got in the volcano where he usually stays, he tied the monks up. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm wondering how we'll get rid of 'em. Should we seal 'em into the Ying Yang World? Should we turn 'em into our slaves? Or should we kill 'em? Hard choice, but we'll see that. Now there's no one who can stay in our way. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**To be continued…**

**I'm really sorry for updating so slow :( I'm busy, but I'm trying my best to update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :) Please review and tell me what you think. Also, please check my poll on my profile and vote. If the choices are not enough and you have other ideas you can review and tell me :) Thanks for the support and for the 1000 VIEWS! :D**  
**BTW, I was thinking to make a trailer for this story, what do you think?**  
**Stay tuned for more action :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Days (3)

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 9**

**Dark Days (part 3)**

( The world has changed, it is no longer the same, there is no grass, everything looks awful. )

( The monks are tied up and they are beginning to wake up. )

Raimundo : Where are we?

( Raimundo looks around. )

Raimundo : Guys!

( The other monks wake up. )

Clay : What happened?

Omi : My friends, I'm afraid I have lost the showdown.

Kimiko : It's not just your fault, Omi.

Omi : No, it's not, but this time, I don't think there is someone left to help us escape from here.

Clay : I hope we will escape from here.

Kimiko : I don't know if we ever will.

Raimundo : We'll find a way to escape.

Omi, you should've left from there when you have seen we were hurt, there would've been a chance.

Omi : I tried, but I didn't found Dojo.

By the way, does anyone know where is he?

Clay : No, I haven't seen him.

Omi : Let's hope that he is hidden somewhere and he will come to save us.

( Hannibal comes. )

Hannibal Bean : I see you've woke up. Such a pity for you have nothing left to do.

( Sibini comes. )

Omi : Sibini?!

Raimundo : What are you gonna do, Hannibal?

Hannibal Bean : I'm still thinkin' 'bout it. There are many options and it's hard for me to choose.

And don't try to escape from here, you won't manage to do it, you'll just waste your strength for nothing.

Come, Sibini, let's go and let the monks say their goodbyes.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Hannibal and Sibini leave. )

( Chase is sitting on his throne, Dojo is there too. )

Dojo : What do you want from me? Do you want to eat me again? Now when the situation is critical?!

Chase Young : Enough!

( Dojo gets scared. )

Dojo : Please don't eat me!

Chase Young : I won't.

Dojo : Then why have you taken me from there and why were you holding me?

Chase Young : To save you.

Dojo : To save me? From Hannibal?

Dojo : Fine, thank you, you dragon eater.

( Chase grins evilly. )

Dojo : Now I would like to leave and save the monks.

( Dojo wants to leave, and turned he's face turned to the exit. )

Chase Young : You won't be able to save them, Bean will catch you.

Dojo : How do you know?

Chase Young : I know him.

Dojo : When you drank the soup you wanted to be with him, why don't you ally with him now?

( Chase looks at Dojo. )

Chase Young : I didn't wanted to be with him, I just wanted to be the best warrior ever, but when I found out he lied to me…

Dojo : You locked him in the Ying Yang World.

Chase Young : Yes.

Dojo : I have to go to save the monks or to talk with Master Fung.

Chase Young : If you want to remain alive, you won't go to Bean.

Dojo : But I can't let the monks there.

( Chase is no longer looking at Dojo. )

( Dojo crawls on Chase. )

Dojo : Are you listening to me or not?

Chase Young : Why do you think I'm not listening to you?

Dojo : Because you're not saying anything.

Chase Young : Do you think you can save them?

Dojo : No, but you can.

( Chase is surprised by Dojo's answer and he immediately looks at him. )

Chase Young : What did you said?

Dojo : You can save the monks if you want.

Chase Young : Who said I want?

Dojo : You saved them before.

Chase Young : Yes, but I won't do it again.

Dojo : Why not?

Chase Young : It is none of your business.

Now get off of me.

Dojo : Why?

( Chase gets up from his throne and Dojo falls from him. )

Dojo : Hey! It's not nice from you!

Chase Young : The nice things do not exist on the Heylin Side.

Dojo : Yeah, but after what I have seen in all this time, you're not completely evil and Omi is right.

Chase Young : Dojo, I'm on the Heylin Side, I can never go back on the good side.

Dojo : If you say so…

( Wuya has come to Hannibal. )

Wuya : I'm here, Hannibal.

Hannibal Bean : Fine, we'll get rid of the monks very soon.

Wuya : Be careful not to forget about our understanding. You said you'll give me my powers back.

Hannibal Bean : I will, just have patience.

( Jack comes. )

Jack Spicer : And I will remain a member of the team.

Wuya : No, we no longer need you, Jack.

Jack Spicer : What? But… but…

Hannibal Bean : Actually, we could need you further.

Jack Spicer : So you're not banishing me?

Hannibal Bean : No.

Jack Spicer : That means we'll remain a team!

Hannibal Bean : Yes.

Jack Spicer : But where is Sibini? Did you got him out of the team?

Hannibal Bean : No. He's somewhere around here.

Jack Spicer : Oh.

( The monks are trying to escape, but without luck. )

Raimundo : We must find a way to escape from here.

Kimiko : I don't think it will be too easy, Rai.

Raimundo : But we have to try, if we escape from here, it's all over. The world is lost.

Omi : Indeed, but I don't see how we could escape from here.

Raimundo : There must be a way. Can you use your elements?

Omi : No, we tried but we couldn't.

Raimundo : I can't use my element either.

( Sibini comes. )

Omi : Sibini, what are you doing here?

( Sibini hits Omi. )

Raimundo : Hannibal will betray you.

( Sibini hits Raimundo. )

Raimundo : When we'll escape from here, we'll kick your butt very hard.

( Sibini hits Raimundo hard. )

Kimiko : Hannibal sent you to do that?

( Sibini hits Kimiko. )

Clay : Why aren't you freeing us?

( Sibini hits Clay too. )

Raimundo : I don't think we will escape from here too soon, my friends.

( Meanwhile, Wuya leaves from Hannibal and wants to go to Chase and take the Serpent's Tail from him. )

( Chase is in his palace and Dojo is still with him. )

Dojo : What do you mean you don't save them?!

Chase Young : As you have heard. I'm not saving them.

Dojo : You will let them die?

Chase Young : I don't care about them.

Dojo : It seems like you don't care neither about their fate, nor about the world's, you only care about yourself!

Chase Young (angry) : You're right! Why should I care about them when they did so much evil to me?! I was trying to help them and they almost killed me.

Dojo : And now you let them be killed?!

With this behavior and attitude it is normal they don't trust you! No one will!

We have seen the truth, but I can't believe it. You're denying what you're feeling, you only stand against your own wishes. I don't think you'll ever be accepted on the side of good even if the monks escape.

Chase Young (angry) : Fine! I don't want to!

Dojo : Aren't you in this plan too?

( Chase gets very angry, he gets up from his throne and hits Dojo. )

Chase Young : Jungle Cats, take him somewhere else and guard him.

( Chase sits back on his throne. )

Chase Young : I shouldn't let them die, but even if I save them, what would I prove anyway? They wouldn't forgive me. I can't change the past.

( Two tigers come to Chase and Wuya is behind them. )

Chase Young : Why are you here, Wuya? You have been with Hannibal.

Wuya : Hannibal has lied to me, I want to ally with you against him.

Chase Young : You're lying. What do you want from me?

( Chase gets up from his throne. )

Wuya : All I want is to join my forces with you.

Chase Young : I'm not interested to join my forces with you.

( Wuya is getting closer and closer to Chase. )

Wuya : Why are you refusing? We would be very strong if we would join forces.

( Wuya touches Chase and tries to convince him. )

Chase Young : Take your hand off of me!

Wuya : Why? We two could be together. What do you say?

( Chase pushes Wuya away. )

Chase Young : No, I don't want you neither as an ally, don't you even think about something else.

Wuya : I see you're very decided.

Chase Young : Yes, I'm also very decided to destroy you if you don't leave.

( Wuya steps back and attacks Chase. )

( Chase blocks all of the attacks and eventually, he kicks Wuya. )

( Wuya tries to kick Chase, but he jumps behind her and catches her hands. )

Wuya : You seem very angry.

Chase Young : Did Hannibal sent you here?

Wuya : No, I came here to join my forces with you.

Chase Young : You came to steal my Shen Gong Wu, right?

Wuya : No, I came to make an alliance with you.

Chase Young : You cannot lie to me.

Tell me what plans Hannibal has.

Wuya : I left from him.

Chase Young : You've been with him and I know he told you his plan.

Wuya : How do you know?

( Chase wants to break Wuya's arm. )

Wuya : Au!

Chase Young : Are you telling me or not?

Wuya (with pain) : He wants to rule the world.

Chase Young : That's good.

And what is he going to do with the monks?

Wuya (with pain) : Do you still care about them?

( Chase forces Wuya's arm more. )

Wuya (with pain) : Okay, okay. He wants to get rid of them. He doesn't know what to do, but he said that he'll either throw them in the Ying Yang World, either turn them into his slaves, wither kill them.

Chase Young : Fine.

( Chase lets go of Wuya. )

Chase Young : If you ever come here, you won't feel good at all. You'd better never return here.

Leave now!

Jungle Cats, lead her to the exit.

( Two tigers come and lead Wuya to the exit. )

( After Wuya left. )

Chase Young : I don't know what to do. Should I save them or not?

Anyway, I'd better go to do the training now.

( Dojo is still in a room with the Jungle Cats. )

Dojo : Let me out! Don't eat me!

( Dojo finds a way to escape from the Jungle Cats and he flies to the place where Hannibal holds the monks. )

( The monks are talking each other and they are trying to find a way to escape. )

Kimiko : You shouldn't have been so tough with Chase, Rai, maybe he would've helped us now.

Raimundo : Yeah, now I see that he's not the great evil, I also see that he tried to warn me.

Omi : He did?

Raimundo : Yes, and I didn't listened to him.

Omi : I hope he will help us anyway.

Kimiko : I don't think he will help us, Omi, not this time.

Raimundo : The Shen Gong Wu's are never lying.

Kimiko : No, Rai, but Chase isn't very forgiving. I don't know if he will forgive us. It is possible that everything will end.

( Raimundo feels guilty. )

( Suddenly, Dojo appears. )

Kimiko : Dojo, run, you can't defeat them!

Dojo : I have come to free you.

Raimundo : No, Dojo! Get out of here!

( Hannibal and Sibini come. )

Hannibal Bean : How nice, you're tryin' to warn your friend, but I think it's a little too late.

Raimundo : Get out now, Dojo!

( Dojo supersizes himself and flies to the exit. )

Hannibal Bean : Sibini, stop him!

( Sibini jumps after Dojo, but doesn't manage to catch him. )

( Dojo escapes and goes back to Chase. )

( On his way to Chase's palace, Dojo looks around. )

Dojo : Nothing is like it was before, the world is destroyed.

( Everything is dry and destroyed, everything that was beautiful has disappeared. )

Dojo : I have to do something. I can't save the monks, but I'm sure Chase can.

( Chase is still training when Dojo comes to him. )

Dojo : You have to do something!

( Chase comes closer to Dojo. )

Dojo : Hannibal has tied the monks up.

Chase Young : I'm not doing anything.

Dojo : You'll let the world to be destroyed?

Chase Young : Dojo, no matter how much I'd tell you, you still wouldn't understand.

Dojo : What should I understand? That you're letting the world to be destroyed?

Chase Young : You'd better shut up if you don't want to get in my meal.

Dojo : But you said you won't eat me.

Chase Young : I did, but I want some silence.

Dojo : Then why don't we go to save the monks?

( Chase comes to Dojo and catches him. )

Chase Young : You are starting to get on my nerves.

Dojo : Please don't eat me!

Chase Young : Are you afraid?

Dojo : How shouldn't I be afraid of you?!

Chase Young : You have reasons to be afraid.

Dojo : Can you let go of me? It is pretty uncomfortable to be held like that.

( Chase is heading towards his throne. )

Chase Young : I'm not letting go of you so easily.

Dojo : I'll leave, I'll leave you alone, but just let go of me.

Chase Young : You won't escape so easily, you will stay here a little more.

Dojo : Are you gonna eat me?

Chase Young : No.

( Chase puts Dojo down and then he sits on his throne. )

Chase Young : I just want some silence, and if not, I'll take you to stay with Bean. Maybe you manage to save the monks.

Dojo : You think I can?

Chase Young (ironic) : Of course.

Dojo : And do you think I'm strong?

Chase Young (ironic) : Yes, very strong.

Dojo : I could defeat even you?

Chase Young (amused) : I'm sure of that.

Dojo : Then you'll do whatever I say.

Chase Young : And if not?

Dojo : You won't feel very good at all.

Chase Young : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Dojo : Why are you laughing?

( Dojo falls on his thoughts, but then he frowns at Chase. )

Dojo : Are you making fun of me?

Chase Young (laughing) : You really believed me? Ha ha ha ha ha! I wasn't expecting you to believe. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Dojo : It's not right. I was serious.

Chase Young : And you believed everything I said?

Dojo : Yes, but now I'm not believing it anymore.

Chase Young : Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Dojo : I want to go to the temple.

Chase Young : I'll take you.

Dojo : When? When you'll get tired of making fun of me?

Chase Young : Probably.

Dojo : Hey! Am I your new toy?

Chase Young : Ha ha ha ha!

Dojo : Are you gonna take me to the temple?

Chase Young : Yes.

Dojo : For you to know, I don't forgive you even if you take me to the temple.

Chase Young : I don't need your forgiveness, dragon. I don't need anyone's forgiveness.

Dojo : Oh.

Chase Young : Now let's go to the temple.

Dojo : Do you know what Hannibal's gonna do with the monks?

Chase Young : To kill them or to lock them in the Ying Yang World.

Dojo : And you're not going to do anything about it?

Chase Young : NO!

Dojo : You are very angry.

( Chase frowns at Dojo and comes closer to him. )

Dojo : What are you going to do to me?

Chase Young : I'm taking you back to the temple.

Dojo : Wait, wait…

( Chase got beside Dojo and they disappeared. )

( Hannibal is beside the monks. )

Hannibal Bean : Your end is close and my victory closer.

Omi : Even if you get rid of us, Dojo and Chase Young will stop you!

Hannibal Bean : I don't know how you can still expect Chase to save you after all you did to him. He's no longer on your side.

Kimiko : How do you know?

Hannibal Bean : I'm sure of it.

( Hannibal is approaching Raimundo. )

Hannibal Bean : Especially because of you, Raimundo.

You've been a brave leader, but not wise. The world will die because of you.

Raimundo : Why aren't you killing us, Hannibal?

Hannibal Bean : Not yet, I know you want it to end, but just have a little more patience.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Hannibal leaves. )

( Raimundo looks around. )

Raimundo : Hannibal is right, the world will die because of me.

Kimiko : Do you really believe him?

Raimundo : Chase doesn't have any reason to save us this time, Kim, he won't come.

( All the monks are sad, but Raimundo is the saddest and he's feeling guilty. )

Raimundo : It's my fault…

( Raimundo looks down. )

**To be continued…**

**Sorry it takes me so long to write, but I'm doing my best. Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? **  
**For those who didn't vote, the poll is still available until I post the next chapter :). I'm working on a trailer for the 4 episodes of this story, The Beginning of the End (1 & 2), Dark Days (part 3) and the last one... Stay tuned to find out :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Is there any hope left? (4)

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 10**

**Is there any hope left? (part 4)**

( The world is still destroyed. )

Clay : I don't like what's happening at all.

Kimiko : I don't like it either, Clay, but I think we will have to accept that we'll never escape from here. The world won't be the same either.

Raimundo : It's all my fault.

Kimiko : Rai…

Raimundo : No! It is my fault, and now it is too late to make things right again. If I would've listened to you this would've not been happened.

Omi : We have to keep hoping this isn't the end.

Kimiko : It would mean to refuse accepting the truth, Omi.

Omi : What do you mean? Chase Young will save us.

Raimundo : No, he won't, not after how I behaved with him.

Kimiko : Me and Omi have tried to apologize to him, but he didn't seemed to care.

Raimundo : That's because he doesn't care anymore, Kim, I turned him away from us.

Clay : I don't like to admit it, but that's right, I don't think we'll ever get out of here.

( Hannibal comes. )

Hannibal Bean: What a wonderful view, isn't it?

Raimundo : What do you want from us, Hannibal?

Hannibal Bean : Absolutely nothing, except to tell you that your end is very close.

( Raimundo tries to escape. )

Hannibal Bean : Don't bother to try to escape, you won't manage.

Raimundo : If I manage, I'll tear you up.

Hannibal Bean : What a pity you can't escape.

( Raimundo is very angry. )

( Wuya comes. )

Wuya : Oh, Raimundo, you look awful.

Hannibal Bean : He looks like a defeated and desperate leader.

Wuya : No, no, he looks far more worse.

Hannibal Bean : Poor boy, he's very worried and helpless.

Raimundo : If you want to kill us, then why aren't you doing it?

Hannibal Bean : See Wuya? He's inpatient to be killed. I'm almost getting pity for him. Almost. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Wuya : His waiting will end soon.

Omi : No, you won't win! Chase Young will come and defeat you!

Hannibal Bean : You still believe that?

Omi : Yes, I trust in him.

Hannibal Bean : Your trust won't make him forgive you.

Wuya : That' right, Omi, stop thinking that Chase is on your side.

This because of you, Raimundo. You are a traitor and I have found out that some time ago, now Chase did too.

( Raimund enrages more and more. )

Hannibal Bean : You're bothered by the truth, Raimundo.

Raimundo : Let go of me, you coward! I'll show you!

Hannibal Bean : Oh, I'm so afraid. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Hannibal and Wuya are leaving. )

Kimiko : Calm down, Rai.

Raimundo : How could I calm down?! I know it is my fault, and that's what hurts the most.

Kimiko : But there is nothing you can do now.

( Raimundo is very sad. )

Raimundo : That's right, there is no hope left. The world will be destroyed because of me.

Clay : I'm wondering what Hannibal's gonna do with us?

Omi : I don't know, Clay, but whatever he wants, it isn't good.

Clay : You're right, and what's worse is that we can't get out of here.

Omi : Indeed. I'm wondering if they have caught Dojo?

Clay : I don't think so.

Omi : Then maybe we should hope he will come and save us.

Clay : I hope this is true.

( Meanwhile, Chase has arrived at the Xiaolin Temple with Dojo. )

( Master Fung comes out from the temple. )

( Dojo sees Master Fung and jumps on his shoulder. )

Dojo : Master Fung! I thought Hannibal came here too.

Master Fung : No, Dojo, he did not.

( Master Fung approaches Chase. )

Master Fung : Chase Young, everything is your responsibility now.

Chase Young : No, it's not.

Master Fung : You can save the world, you can bring everything back to normal.

Chase Young : No, I can't. Anyway, even if I would do it, what would I prove?

Master Fung : It is not about proving something or not, it is about the choices we make.

( This puts Chase on thoughts. )

( Master Fung looks into Chase's eyes and sees the doubt, the sadness, but he also sees that Chase isn't pure evil. )

Master Fung : The monks' lives are in your hands.

Chase Young : But I…

Master Fung : It is never too late for a choice.

( Chase is thinking. )

Master Fung : You are the only chance for the monks and for the world.

( Chase disappears. )

Dojo : You wasted your time for nothing talking with him.

Master Fung : No, I don't think it was for nothing. Chase will never have a place on the Heylin Side, besides this, he will never be pure evil.

Dojo : Think so? I tried to convince him too, but he was a step away from eating me.

Master Fung : It is because he wants to hide some things.

Dojo : What things?

Master Fung : What he feels.

Dojo : Do you think he'll save the monks?

Master Fung : Yes.

( Hannibal, Sibini, Wuya and Jack are talking about how they will get rid of the monks. )

Wuya : I say it is better to destroy them so we can be sure they won't find a way to escape from the Ying Yang World.

Hannibal Bean : I don't think they'll manage to do it.

Jack Spicer : I say we should turn them into our slaves.

Hannibal Bean : I think it's a better idea if we would throw them into the Ying Yang World.

Jack Spicer : But we would have slaves to do whatever we want.

( Hannibal frowns at Jack. )

Jack Spicer : Okay, okay, as you say.

Hannibal Bean : I'm still thinkin' if I should throw 'em in the Ying Yang World or kill 'em.

Wuya : Anyway, there is no way they can escape from there.

Hannibal : No, they only can if someone comes to help them. Jack, go and guard the monks, if someone comes, you tell me.

Jack Spicer : I got it.

( Jack goes to guard the monks. )

Wuya : Why are you accepting Jack here?

Hannibal Bean : I wanna be sure that no one will interfere in our plan, if someone does, Jack and his robots, Sibini and you will keep busy to the one who possible come. After we're done with the monks, we'll no longer need Jack. We'll kill Chase and the world will be ours.

Wuya : Don't forget you said you'll give me my powers back.

Hannibal Bean : You'll have them once we're done with the monks, Sibini got what he wanted, so will you.

( Wuya looks at Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : You can be sure of it.

( Chase is in his palace, sitting upon his throne ad thinking about what to do.)

Chase Young : I hoped that the day in which I will have to choose will come late, but it came fast. It's so hard… It is such a difficult choice. I don't know what to do.

( Chase is thinking, but at a moment, he begins to remind the previous events. )

( Chase's memories. )

_( Chase reminds a little from when he was fighting along with Master Monk Guan and Dashi, then, he reminds how he turned evil. )_

_Omi : Once, you were on the side of good, perhaps there is still some good inside of you._

_Chase Young : No, don't think so. _

_Omi : The good in you may be stronger than you know._

_Chase Young : So, the monks are having fun and I... I wish so much to be with them, to have fun with them, to be friend with them, but I can't..._

_They will never forgive me. _

_Raimundo : Now that you have the Crystal of Light, what are you gonna to do with it?_

_Chase Young : Do they really think I will destroy the good?_

_Chase Young : I can't let Bean destroy the monks._

_Raimundo : I saved the world, you did what, destroyed it?_

_You lied and destroyed._

_I could never forgive you for what you did._

_Raimundo : There is no turning back after all you did._

_Chase Young : I can't let Raimundo die, even if he would have let me die._

_Omi : I don't think you are our enemy._

_Omi : I trust in you._

_Chase Young : I wouldn't like you to get hurt._

_Omi : Chase Young, I thought you were on our side, but now I don't know what to think._

_Kimiko : You're a liar exactly as Raimundo said. We will never trust you whatever you do. _

_Chase Young : But I don't..._

_Omi : I'm beginning to think that I was wrong about you._

_Chase Young : Omi trusted me, believed in me, and I disappointed him._

_I don't have anyone. No one will believe me now, neither Omi will._

_Chase Young (with tears in his eyes) : If they knew how much I regret everything I did..._

_Chase Young : I hope I will be able to make Omi trust me again._

_Hannibal Bean : Hello, Chase, I hope you have someone to help you, perhaps your monk friends._

_Hannibal Bean : This is Raimundo's reward 'cause you saved his life. _

_Omi : Chase Young, what happened? What do you have with Raimundo?_

_Kimiko : Can't you see you're bleeding?! Let us help you._

_Chase Young (in pain) : I don't need help. _

_( Kimiko puts her hand on Chase and begins stroking him, he trembles a little at her touch. ) _

_( Chase is beginning to relax, but then he looks at Kimiko. ) _

_( Kimiko smiles at Chase. ) _

_Chase Young : Omi, get used with the idea that I can't be one of you, I appreciate your help, but I can't be one of you._

_Chase Young : I didn't wanted to make you three suffer. Anyway, I would have probably suffered too if I would've killed him._

_Raimundo : Leave now and never return, Chase!_

_Chase Young : If I would have wanted to kill you I could have left Bean do it, or I could have done it myself._

_Chase Young : Don't you ever think I'm a coward!_

_Chase Young : I can't be one of them anymore, I must not know mercy._

_Chase Young : I didn't wanted to make them suffer too much even if… they made me._

_I know that one day I'll have to choose on which side I am, but I just hope that day will not come very soon. _

_Chase Young : You have nothing to do here, Raimundo. Leave now!_  
_Raimundo : Listen, before banishing me from here, I want to talk with you._

_Chase Young : Why should I listen to you? You didn't listened to me._

_Raimundo : Yeah, well, I'm sorry for that, now I'm listening to you, that's why I'm here. _

_Chase Young : Your apologizes do not heal me, you wanted to kill me, Raimundo. _

_Raimundo : You'll never be good enough._

_You'll never be who you wanted to be, and one day you will be overwhelmed. _

_Chase Young : I'm neither on the Heylin Side nor on the good side._

_( Kimiko tries to touch Chase, but he brutally catches her hand. )_

_Kimiko : Chase, let go of me, I won't hurt you. _

_Chase Young : I'm not interested in your friendship nor in anything that has something to do with you. _

_Chase Young : I don't care about you! _

_( Kimiko puts her hand on Chase and begins to stroke him. ) _

_Kimiko : I think you do. _

_Omi : Chase Young, we forgive you, as well forgive us too, we can be friends. _

_Raimundo : If you want to be one of us then why aren't you accepting the chance? Apologize yourself and we'll accept you._

_Raimundo : We don't need your help._

_Chase Young : I don't need anyone's mercy and I'm not afraid of anyone._

_Raimundo : If you wanted to be our friend, why are you doing this?_

_Chase Young (whispering) : I can't._

_( Chase steps back and throws his spear away. ) _

_Chase Young : It seemed to you. You didn't tickled me at all._

_Chase Young : Revenge is nothing more than a cycle, it always comes back to you…_

_Raimundo : One day, you will regret because of your pride and arrogance._

_Chase Young : I'm really wondering where do I really belong after all…_

_Chase Young : The nice things do not exist on the Heylin Side._

_Dojo : Yeah, but after what I have seen in all this time, you're not completely evil and Omi is right. _

_Chase Young : I can never go back on the good side._

_Master Fung : It is never too late for a choice._

_Master Fung : You are the only chance for the monks and for the world. _

( End of memories/flashback. )

Chase Young : No, I can't let them there. I wished this day will come as late as possible, but it came and now I have to make a choice.

( Chase remains steady and thinks a little, then gets up from his throne. )

Chase Young : If everything depends on me, then I have to do what is right.

( Hannibal is beside the monks. )

Hannibal Bean : Do you have any goodbye words?

Raimundo : You won't do it, Hannibal!

Hannibal Bean : What makes you think this? You have no chances left.

Omi : You won't win, Hannibal!

Hannibal Bean : I already did.

( Sibini approaches the monks. )

Omi : Sibini!

Hannibal Bean : You fought well, but there's nothin' you can do now.

Raimundo : Let go of us and you'll see if we can do something or not.

Hannibal Bean : You wish.

Raimundo : You're a coward!

Hannibal Bean : You should thank me for givin' you the chance to say your goodbyes, but now your time is over.

There is no one who can save you now. Ha ha ha ha ha…

( Chase has come. )

Chase Young : Don't be so sure, Bean.

( Hannibal Bean is very surprised. )

Chase Young : You seem very surprised, do you think your threatening scared me? Do you think I'm afraid of you?

( Chase looks at the monks and he is surprised by how happy they were to see him. )

Hannibal Bean : If you leave now you won't have to stand the suffering.

Chase Young : I'm not afraid of you, Bean. Besides this, the one who fights and runs away will live to fight another day.

( Hannibal is thinking, he didn't really understood what Chase said. )

Hannibal Bean : Jack, Sibini, Wuya, stop him!

( Wuya and Sibini attack Chase. )

Jack Spicer : Jackbots, attack!

( Chase is surrounded by robots. )

( Wuya wants to hit Chase, but he catches her hand and throws her over a robot. )

( Chase destroys the robots. )

( Sibini wants to hit Chase and he catches Sibini's hands, but Sibini manages to scratch and hit Chase. )

( Chase falls. )

( Sibini scratches Chase one more time, but when he prepares to do it again… )

Chase Young : Crystal of Light!

( The Crystal of Light shines very bright, brighter than ever and Sibini tries to escape, but Chase continues to use the Crystal of Light on him, which eventually weakens Sibini and he falls down, being very weakened, his scorpion tail disappears, he becomes normal. )

( Hannibal is shocked. )

( Chase grins at Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : Wuya, Jack, stop him!

( Wuya tries to hit Chase again, but he kicks her legs, Wuya falls and Chase throws her toward Hannibal, but Hannibal avoids being hit. )

( Chase gets rid of the robots fast, then he sees Jack running off. )

Hannibal Bean : Come back here, you coward!

( Jack doesn't come back. )

( Chase approaches Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : You won't manage to free 'em!

Chase Young : We will see that.

Hannibal Roy Bean, I challenge you to a showdown for the monks' freedom. No Shen Gong Wu. We will fight until one of us is killed or surrenders.

If I win, the monks are free and the world becomes normal.

Hannibal Bean : Fine, but if I win, the monks get sealed in the Ying Yang World and you'll swear your eternal loyalty to me.

Kimiko : No, Chase! Don't accept!

Omi : It is just one of Hannibal's tricks! Don't accept!

Raimundo : They're right, don't do it!

( Chase looks at the monks then back at Hannibal. )

Chase Young : I accept the terms.

( Hannibal grins evilly. )

( The landscape isn't changing, the lava and the terrain remains the same, being a regular showdown. )

( Chase is preparing himself. )

Chase Young and Hannibal Bean : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

( Chase and Hannibal are coming one towards another. )

( Hannibal wants to hit Chase, but Chase blocks the attack. )

( Hannibal uses Moby Morpher to grow six more arms. )

( Hannibal tries to hit Chase with all his arms, Chase blocks the attacks, but at some point, Hannibal manages to hit Chase very hard. )

( Chase is thrown at a short distance by a very strong punch. )

Hannibal Bean : You'll lose your freedom trying to save them. You've been always a fool, Chase Young, and that's how you'll always be.

( Chase gets angry. )

Chase Young : You're wrong. You are a fool.

( Hannibal is beginning to get angry. )

Hannibal Bean : You'll see I am right, even if you'll win, they still won't accept you, you can't be one of them, you're like me.

( Chase gets up. )

Chase Young : You're wrong again. I will never be like you.

( Chase attacks Hannibal and hits him. )

( Hannibal tries to get up, but Chase uses his foot to kick Hannibal. )

( When Chase tries to kick Hannibal, he catches Chase's leg and throws him into a cliff. )

( Hannibal gets up and approaches Chase. )

( When Hannibal gets beside Chase, he hits him. )

( Chase tries to get up, but Hannibal hits him again. )

( Hannibal hits Chase a few times. )

Hanibal Bean : You'll never be good enough to defeat me.

( Hannibal wants to hit Chase one more time, but he gets up right on time. )

(Hannibal wants to hit Chase with his fist, but Chase catches Hannibal's fist.)

( Hannibal tries again with his other fist, but Chase catches him this time too. )

( Hannibal begins to push himself into Chase, whom begins to slide towards the abyss. )

( Chase tries to resist, but Hannibal slowly pushes him into the abyss. )

Hannibal Bean : I told ya you're not good enough, and now there's no one left to save you or the monks.

( Chase is closer and closer to the edge of the abyss. )

( Chase is very close to the edge of the cliff, he can feel the heat of the lava.)

( The monks see that Chase is losing the fight with Hannibal. )

Kimiko : Don't give up, Chase!

Omi : You are very powerful/strong and we know it!

Clay : Hold on, partner!

Raimundo : We know you can win this fight!

( As the monks kept shouting words of encouragement to him, Chase feel his strength growing and manages to fight against Hannibal. )

( Hannibal is shocked. )

( Chase pushes Hannibal and in the end, he throws him. )

( Hannibal gets up and tries to hit Chase again, but Chase blocks the attacks and hits Hannibal. )

( Hannibal tries to get up, but Chase kicks him again. )

( Chase kicks Hannibal with his foot. )

Hannibal Bean : You're insisting you're not like me, but I see you're very merciless.

( This sets Chase on thoughts. )

Hannibal takes the advantage and hits Chase, who falls down. )

( Hannibal wants to hit Chase while he is down, but Chase morphs into his reptilian form and hits Hannibal with his tail. )

( Hannibal falls. )

( Hannibal wants to get up, but Chase hits him very hard. )

( Chase continues to hit Hannibal until he can no longer get up. )

( Hannibal tries to get up, but falls down. )

( Chase morphs back into his human form, he has won the showdown. )

( Chase is hurt, but he goes to free the monks. )

( Chase frees Omi first. )

Omi : I'm so glad you came.

( After he frees Omi, Chase goes to free Kimiko. )

Kimiko : We all thanks you so much.

( Chase smiles. )

Kimiko : We also owe you apologize for how we behaved with you.

Chase Young : True.

( Chase frees Clay. )

Clay : I was beginning to think you won't come.

Chase Young : I was in doubt if I should come or not.

Clay : Anyway, I'm glad you came.

Chase Young : I don't think I could have ever forgive myself if I would have let you been killed.

( Chase goes to free Raimundo too. )

Chase Young : Do you believe me now?

Raimundo : Well, yeah, you risked everything to help us.

( Chase smiles. )

( Hannibal gets up. )

Hannibal Bean : Even if they've forgive you, you won't get out alive from here.

( Hannibal jumps and throws Chase over and edge. )

( Chase gets up and Hannibal is beside him. )

( Hannibal tries to hit Chase, but he blocks the attacks. )

( The cliff edge begins to crack. )

Chase Young and Hannibal Bean : Oops!

( The cliff edge breaks, Hannibal and Chase fall into the abyss. )

( Hannibal becomes small and flies on the Ying Yang Bird, taking the little Sibini with him along with the Mosaic Scale, but the Monarch Wings are still at Chase. )

( Chase is hanging on the cliff, but he can't climb back up because he is hurt and the distance is quite long. )

( The monks are coming on the edge of the cliff. )

Clay : Hold on partner!

( Clay gives Chase a rope so he can pull him up. )

Raimundo : Catch the rope!

( Chase catches the rope. )

Chase Young : Pull me up for once!

( Clay and Raimundo are pulling Chase up. )

Raimundo : You're heavier than I thought.

( Clay and Raimundo continue to pull the rope. )

Raimundo : A little more.

( The monks have almost brought Chase up. )

( The rope is beginning to break. )

( Raimundo lets go of the rope and catches Chase's hand. )

Raimundo : I can't pull you up on my own.

( Omi and Kimiko catch Chase's other hand and help him. )

( The monks have managed to pull Chase up. )

( Chase is gasping. )

( The volcano becomes more active. )

Clay : I think we should get out of here.

Raimundo : I agree.

( Chase gets up and they are all running to the exit, until they see Dojo. )

Chase Young : You followed me.

Dojo : Not really, I got here a few minutes ago.

Now climb up!

( Dojo supersizes himself and the monks and Chase climb on him. )

( Dojo flies back to the Xiaolin Temple. )

( While they are flying on Dojo, the monks and Chase see how the world becomes beautiful once again. )

( It is evening, the monks and Chase arrived to the Xiaolin Temple. )

Master Fung : Chase Young, you destroyed the world once, but now you saved it.

Raimundo : And you saved us all, we…

Chase Young : Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Now I'll leave.

( Chase is heading towards the exit. )

( The monks are whispering something to each other. )

( The monks are done with the whispers and they look after Chase. )

( Chase is in front of the exit from the temple grounds. )

Raimundo : Chase, wait a minute.

( Chase stops, but doesn't look back. )

Chase Young : Yes, Dragon of Wind.

( The monks looks at each other and smile. )

Raimundo : Hey Chase, what do you think about joining us?

( Chase half turns to the monks. )

Chase Young (surprised) : What?

Omi : We were thinking that maybe we can be friends.

( Chase is very surprised and doesn't say anything. )

Kimiko : You can be one of us now, we can be friends.

Chase Young : Well, I… I… I don't know what to say...

( Master Fung approaches Chase. )

Master Fung : Chase, you've been once on the side of good, and once you've been, it never goes away. There is still good deep down in you. Besides this, you have been on the Heylin side for centuries, you have many knowledges.

( Chase looks at Master Fung. )

Chase Young : How can you accept me here? After all the troubles I caused you, after I tried to destroy you, after all I did to you… I never expected you to offer me a place by your side.

Raimundo : But you hoped, did you?

Chase Young : Well…

( Chase is very surprised, after all he did the monks were offering him a place by their side. )

( Chase turns to the monks. )

Chase Young : Even if I would join you, do you honestly think I would fit in here?

Omi : Of course.

Raimundo : You'd be an awesome member of our group.

( Chase is thinking. )

( The monks are approaching Chase, but then Raimundo comes the closest to Chase. )

( Raimundo held out his hand to get a handshake from Chase. )

Raimundo : So, what do you say?

( Chase looks at Raimundo, then at the monks and then at the surroundings. )

Chase Young : Do you really think I would fit in here?

Raimundo : You'd be in the right place.

( Chase thinks a little, then, a little hesitant shakes Raimundo's hand. )

Omi : So, you are now back on our side?

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : Yes, little one.

( The monks are happy. )

( Kimiko hugs Chase. )

( Chase closes his eyes. )

Kimiko : Welcome back!

( Kimiko kisses Chase on his cheek. )

( Chase opens his eyes and blushes, now his heart beats faster. )

( The monks are looking at Chase and giggle. )

Chase Young : Uh… hehe.

( Kimiko hugs him one more time, then jumps down. )

Raimundo : It seems like you are a little embarrassed.

( Chase frowns at Raimundo. )

Chase Young : If you ever laugh at me, I kill you.

Raimundo : I don't think so.

Chase Young : Why?

Raimundo : Because we all know you care about us.

Raimundo : That's right.

Chase Young : How do you know?

Kimiko : It's obvious.

Chase Young : Really?

Kimiko : Yes.

Raimundo : You can spend the night here, Chase. You are welcome.

Chase Young : Fine.

Clay : We have a spare room, we'll give it to you.

( Chase smiles. )

Raimundo : The only problem is, we don't have comfortable beds like you do.

Chase Young : What do you mean they're not… How do you know my bed is comfortable?

Raimundo : Well…

Chase Young : Answer my question.

Raimundo : Well, it's kinda hard to explain.

Chase Young : Tell me.

Kimiko : Rai, be honest with him.

Raimundo : Okay, okay, I've been in your bedroom.

( Chase is wide eyed because of the surprise. )

Chase Young : When?

Raimundo : Some time ago.

Chase Young : How didn't I realized it?!

Raimundo : You were sleeping.

Clay : Yeah, and you took Raimundo in your bed.

Chase Young : Even if I did it, I haven't done it conscious, I'm sure of it.

Raimundo : Me too.

( Chase is heading to the temple entrance. )

Clay : Hey, wait a minute, partner! You don't know where to go.

( The monks are going after Chase. )

( Master Fung watches them. )

Dojo : It seems it wasn't a waste of time to talk with Chase.

Master Fung : No, it wasn't. I knew he will help them.

Dojo : How?

Master Fung : Because it is obvious that Chase cares, but it is also obvious that he suffered a while. Now he is happy.

Dojo : Let's see his behavior tomorrow.

Master Fung : Chase has many things to learn from the monks, as they have to learn from him.

( Master Fung enter inside the temple along with Dojo. )

( The monks have led Chase in his room. )

Chase Young : It's just a mattress. I don't think it is too comfortable.

Raimundo : You'll get used to it.

( Chase goes in his room and lays down on the mattress. )

Chase Young : I'm very tired.

Raimundo : You're not the only one.

Kimiko : You are always tired, Rai.

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay sit beside Chase. )

Omi : Maybe you will train us tomorrow.

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : Of course, you have many things to learn from me.

Kimiko : And you from us.

( Chase is surprised by Kimiko's answer. )

Chase Young : Like what?

Kimiko : Many things, like we have to learn from you.

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : You are right.

( Kimiko strokes Chase and he relaxes. )

( Chase looks at Kimiko. )

Kimiko : Don't say you don't like it, we all know too well the truth.

Chase Young : Really?

Kimiko : Yes.

You're hurt and you need rest.

( Kimiko gets up. )

Kimiko : We talk tomorrow.

Omi : And we train.

Clay : And we're having fun.

Raimundo : All three.

( Chase puts his hands under his head and smiles. )

Chase Young : Fine.

( The monks go each one in their rooms. )

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay : Goodnight, Chase!

( Chase is a little surprised. )

Chase Young : Goodnight… my friends.

( The monks and Chase are sleeping, tomorrow will be a long day for them. )

**The End**

**Sorry for updating so slow. What do you think about this chapter? Do you like it? This was the result of the votes and it was also what I wanted to happen. I'm working on a trailer for this story which goes pretty well, but it takes me very long to make it. Anyway, thanks for more than 1500 views! :) But I would be happier if you would review a little more :).**  
**This is far from the end, there will be many chapters :) Stay tuned to see what will Chase do on the Xiaolin Side again.**


	11. Chapter 11: Again at the Xiaolin Temple

**Xiaolin Showdown Season 4, episode 11**

**Again at the Xiaolin Temple**

( It is morning at the Xiaolin Temple. )

( The monks have woke up and they have seen Chase is missing from his room. )

Clay : Where did he go?

Raimundo : We should not have trusted him. Who knows what he stole or what he did here.

Kimiko : Rai, we should look for him first.

Omi : I agree.

Kimiko : Rai, you go with Clay and I go with Omi, we announce each other if any of us finds him.

( The monks split up. )

( Omi and Kimiko are going into a direction and after a while, they see Chase. )

( Chase is sitting down with his arms around his knees. )

Omi (whispering) : Should we try to scare him?

Kimiko (whispering) : I don't know if it would be good, he doesn't seem to be in his best mood.

( Omi and Kimiko approach Chase. )

Kimiko : Chase, are you alright?

( Chase looks behind him. )

Chase Young : Yes, it's just…

( Omi and Kimiko sit down near Chase. )

Omi : You can tell us, we are friends now.

Kimiko : That's right.

( Kimiko begins to stroke Chase and he looks at her. )

( Kimiko smiles. )

( Chase smiles back. )

Chase Young : I can't believe I'm here once again. The last time I've been here I haven't done anything else than destroy the temple.

Kimiko : This was a long time ago.

Omi : Yes, we all make mistakes.

Chase Young : I have done big mistakes, little one.

Kimiko : At least you admit them. It is a big step forward.

Chase Young : Really?

Kimiko : Yes, until now you never admitted your mistakes, now you do.

Chase Young : I suppose so.

I remember everything, how I destroyed, how I threw Bean in the Ying Yang World, everything.

Omi : Including when you were fighting alongside Master Monk Guan?

Chase Young : Yes.

Omi : If you fought alongside him why do you hate him so much now?

Chase Young : It's complicated.

Kimiko : Can you tell us?

Chase Young : In a way, I think it was his fault too. I really believed Bean when he told me that Guan stood in my way.

Kimiko : This is the reason for you never trust anyone, is it? Because every time you had you have been lied.

( Chase nodded. )

Chase Young : Yes. Even you told Bean that I helped you. I trusted you and you… betrayed me.

Kimiko : Raimundo did.

Omi : Yes, we are sorry for you have been attacked because of us.

Chase Young : We all make mistakes, it is you who saved me from Raimundo's hands.

Omi : Indeed. But you know, I think that you are one of the best warriors of all times.

Kimiko : Me too.

( Chase smiles. )

Omi : It is not necessary to be evil to be the best.

Chase Young : You're right, little one.

( Raimundo comes. )

Raimundo : What's happening here? Why did you disappear like that?

Chase Young : I did not "disappear", I just got out from the temple.

Raimundo : Without telling us, huh? Good apologize.

( Chase gets up with a grin. )

( Raimundo stands with his back turned at Chase and his arms crossed. )

Chase Young : You still don't believe me?

( Chase catches Raimundo's hands and gives him a noogie, but Raimundo doesn't like it very much. )

Raimundo : Hey! Let go of me!

Chase Young : You think.

( Chase continues. )

Raimundo : Stop! Stop him!

Kimiko : It is funny to watch.

Raimundo : If you'd be in my place… it wouldn't be so funny for you.

Let go of me Chase! You're messing my hair!

Chase Young : Not a big deal.

( Chase lets go of Raimundo. )

Raimundo : If you ever do this, you won't feel very good.

Chase Young : I'm so afraid.

( Raimundo frowns at Chase. )

Chase Young : You seem very upset, Dragon of Wind.

Raimundo : You wouldn't be upset if you were in my place? We should try.

Chase Young : Don't you even dare!

Raimundo : Are you afraid you won't be able to do your spiky hair again?

( Clay approaches Chase from behind, but Chase turns around and steals Clay's hat. )

Clay : Give me back my hat!

Chase Young : Each of you is bounded by something? You with your hat and Raimundo with his Wudai Weapon.

Clay : You stole Raimundo's Wudai Weapon?

Chase Young : I gave it back to him.

Raimundo : Because I made you give it back to me. I will do the same about Clay's hat.

( Raimundo jumps after Chase, but he runs away. )

Raimundo : Come, Clay, it's your hat after all.

( Clay joins Raimundo. )

( Omi and Kimiko are watching Raimundo, Clay and Chase. )

( Meanwhile, Hannibal is both pissed off and shocked. )

Hannibal Bean : I can't believe this plan failed because of Chase. I wasn't expecting him to come, I didn't even thought he still cares.

Wuya : But you were wrong. Chase was very decided and we haven't been ready for his arrival.

Hannibal Bean : No, I was expecting the dragon to come, but not Chase.

Wuya : Neither me.

( Hannibal is very mad. )

Wuya : Admit it Hannibal, you were wrong about Chase, he was never on our side.

Hannibal Bean : I realize that now. When I tricked him I thought he'll be a true Heylin warrior, cruel, full of hate and evil, but he wasn't. After he betrayed me he has been very evil, he did many evil things, but he changed when he met the monks. But anyway, I wasn't expecting him that time to betray me.

Wuya : He doesn't deserve to live.

Hannibal Bean : No, but we'll have to think more this time, especially because he's very ingenious and unpredictable.

Wuya : You're right. I'm wondering when will Sibini recover?

Hannibal Bean : He'll recover soon, I knew he can be weakened by the Crystal of Light, but I knew it can only happen if a true good uses the crystal. I didn't thought Chase can do it.

Wuya : Dashi tried to use it on me once, I didn't had that much power on the moment, but I don't remember it to shine so bright in Dashi's hand as it did in Chase's.

Hannibal Bean : Chase was never loyal to the Heylin Side, he's been on the side of good all this time.

Wuya : I think you're right.

Hannibal Bean : Yes, and that's the reason for we're gonna kill him. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( At the temple, Raimundo and Clay are still running after Chase. )

Clay : How do we catch him?

Raimundo : We split up, you go there and I go on here.

( Chase sees Raimundo behind him. )

Raimundo : Wind!

( Raimundo suddenly flies in front of Chase. )

( Chase wants to turn back, but Clay is behind him. )

( Raimundo and Clay are approaching Chase more and more. )

Raimundo : You have no escape now, Chase.

( Chase looks at Raimundo and Clay. )

Chase Young : You want your hat back? Fine.

( Chase throws the hat to Clay and then runs away to hide under the tree Kimiko sits. )

( Chase sits down beside Kimiko. )

( Kimiko is playing Goo Zombie. )

Kimiko : Want me to give it away, Chase?

Chase Young : No. I would prefer not to.

Kimiko : Have you heard about the word "please"?

Chase Young : Uh… no.

Kimiko : You'd better learn it if you don't want me to tell them you're here.

Chase Young : No, I never say "please".

Kimiko : Fine.

( Kimiko is preparing to call Raimundo and Clay. )

Chase Young : Okay, okay, please.

Kimiko : That's better. I know you are very proud and this is the reason for you're not talking nice too often.

Chase Young : Really?

Kimiko : Yes.

Chase Young : How do you know?

Kimiko : It is obvious.

Chase Young : Hehe.

Kimiko : What will they do to you if they catch you? I see you're trying hard not to be caught.

Chase Young : It doesn't matter.

Kimiko : It does matter if you don't want me to call them.

Chase Young : Well… (Chase is thinking about an answer) I don't know, but I don't think it's too good.

Kimiko : Wanna see?

Chase Young : No, please.

Kimiko : Fine. I'll find out once.

( Kimiko continues to play Goo Zombie and Chase is looking at her. )

Chase Young : What are you doing? What's with these zombies?

( Kimiko gives Chase a weird look. )

Kimiko : I'm playing Goo Zombie. It is an interesting game. Want to try?

( Kimiko gives the game to Chase. )

( Chase takes the game. )

Chase Young : And what do I have to do?

( Kimiko shows Chase the character he is playing as. )

Kimiko : Press the blue button to hit and the red button to run. Here you have right and left.

( Chase is playing and Kimiko is looking at him. )

( Chase is not doing too good, instead of pressing the blue button he presses the red one, instead of right he presses left. )

Kimiko : It is obvious that you never played this game before. You're not doing too well.

( Chase has his tongue out a little and he's concentrating to press the right button, but he still doesn't make it. )

( Kimiko giggles. )

Chase Young : Stop laughing at me. I've never done this before.

( Chase continues to play the game. )

( Kimiko's phone is ringing. )

Kimiko : Chase, give me the game, I'll give it back to you after I'm done talking at my phone.

Chase Young : How do I close it?

Kimiko : The correct way to say is "turn off".

Chase Young : Oh.

( Kimiko wants to turn off the game, but she accidentally drops her phone. )

Kimiko : Chase, give me my phone.

( Chase takes the phone, but instead of giving it to Kimiko, he holds it away from her. )

Kimiko : Chase!

( Kimiko can't reach to take her phone from Chase's hand. )

Kimiko : Give it to me now!

Chase Young : Try again.

Kimiko : Now I'm finally realizing you could live a thousand years and still be as immature as a five year old.

Chase Young : Who are you calling "immature"?

( Chase pushes Kimiko. )

Kimiko : Chase!

( Kimiko gets up and tries again to take her phone, but Chase continues to hold it away from her. )

( Raimundo and Clay come. )

Kimiko : Rai, help me!

( Chase is looking at Raimundo. )

Raimundo : I can't.

( Chase looks back at Kimiko, but Kimiko is still looking at Raimundo. )

( Raimundo gives Kimiko a sign to try to tickle Chase. )

( Chase doesn't see and Kimiko's phone continues ringing. )

Chase Young : Why aren't you giving up? Or why don't you say "please"?

Kimiko : We'll see who asks who.

( Kimiko reaches out her hand to Chase's abdomen while she holds her other hand up, trying to take her phone. )

( Chase doesn't notice. )

( Kimiko begins to tickle Chase. )

( Chase reacts immediately and puts his hand down. )

Chase Young : Ha ha ha ha! Hey! Ha ha ha!

Take your phone!

( The phone is still ringing and Kimiko leaves Chase alone, she answers to her phone. )

( Kimiko answers and at the phone is her father. )

Kimiko : Yes, papa.

Toshiro Tohomiko (at the phone) : Kimiko, I was beginning to worry. You answered hard.

Kimiko : Yes, because of a new from the temple who didn't wanted to give me back my phone.

Toshiro Tohomiko (at the phone) Maybe I will meet him face to face, it would be an honor for me.

( Kimiko smiles and continues to talk with her father. )

Raimundo : See, Chase? And you were arguing with me.

Chase Young : About what?

Raimundo : Admit it, you are ticklish.

Chase Young : No, I was just surprised by the gesture, but it didn't tickled me.

Raimundo : Are you sure?

Chase Young : Yes.

Raimundo : We'll see that.

( Raimundo approaches Chase. )

( Chase gets up. )

( Raimundo reaches out his hands to Chase, but Chase catches Raimundo's hands.)

Chase Young : Prepare yourself, Raimundo.

Raimundo : For what?

( Chase throws Raimundo, but he realizes right on time and lands on his feet. )

Raimundo : So that's how you want it to be, huh?

Chase Young : Show me what you can.

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( Chase avoids the attack. )

( Omi attacks Chase again. )

( None of the monks manages to hit Chase. )

Chase Young : You have advanced, little one.

( Raimundo approaches Chase from behind him. )

( Chase knows that Raimundo is behind him and hits him. )

( Raimundo is thrown beside the temple wall. )

Raimundo : Whoa!

Chase Young : Use your tiger instincts, Dragon of wind and react faster.

Raimundo : I'll show you fast.

Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( Raimundo flies very fast towards Chase and he blocks Raimundo's attacks but at a certain moment, Raimundo manages to hit Chase and throws him a few feet away. )

Chase Young : You're doing well, Dragon of Wind.

( Raimundo approaches Chase. )

Raimundo : You just realized it?

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( Chase jumps behind Clay. )

Chase Young : Try again, Dragon of Earth.

( Chase steps back. )

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!

( Chase jumps again. )

Chase Young : For being able to hit you opponent you must surprise him and attack from different sides.

( Kimiko is behind Chase. )

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Chase turns around too late and Kimiko's attack sends him flying into a tree. )

( Chase is a little dizzy and the monks come near him, but he begins to wake. )

Raimundo : Hey, are you alright?

( Chase is still dizzy. )

Kimiko : Chase?

Chase Young : Huh?

Kimiko : Are you okay, Chase?

Clay : Wake up, partner.

( Chase almost woke up. )

Kimiko : I think he's coming into.

Omi : Are you alright?

Chase Young : I think so.

Raimundo : You've been kicked very hard, and worse, you've been kicked by a girl.

( Kimiko punches Raimundo. )

Raimundo : Au! Girl, you hit hard.

Kimiko : Be happy it was just that, Raimundo.

( Chase smiles. )

Omi : Will be train again?

Chase Young : Not now, little one.

Raimundo : Wow! You've been kicked hard.

( Chase pushes Raimundo. )

Raimundo : I see you are alright now.

Kimiko : Rai, what are you going to do to him?

Raimundo : The same thing I wanted to do to him when I was running after him.

Kimiko : What do you mean?

( Raimundo whispers to Kimiko. )

Raimundo (whisper) : Tickle him.

Kimiko (whisper) : Is he ticklish?

Raimundo (whisper) : I think so.

( Chase sees the monsk whispering and he wants to get up. )

Kimiko : Hurrying somewhere?

Chase Young : Well, I want to get up.

Clay : Don't hurry so much, partner.

( Chase swallows. )

Chase Young : Why?

Raimundo : Relax, we're not going to hurt you.

Kimiko : That's right.

( Kimiko begins to poke Chase's abdomen. )

Chase Young : Stop it!

Kimiko : Why?

Chase Young : Because I said so.

Kimiko : No, too fun.

( Kimiko continues to poke Chase's abdomen. )

Chase Young : Stop!

Kimiko : Are you ticklish?

Chase Young : Aaaaa, no.

Kimiko : Fine.

( Kimiko begins to tickle Chase on his abdomen. )

( Chase is trying hard not to laugh. )

( Kimiko sees this and continues to tickle him. )

( Chase pushes Kimiko away, hoping he can escape, as he begins to can't keep his laugher anymore. )

Raimundo : Don't hurry. Wind!

( Raimundo jumps in front of Chase and he begins to step back. )

( Clay obstacles Chase with his foot causing Chase to stumble and fall on his back. )

Raimundo : Wow! I didn't know the foot obstacle thing works.

Chase Young : It doesn't.

Kimiko : We'll see if this works.

( Kimiko tickles Chase on his abdomen, he tries very hard not to laugh, but despite his efforts, he begins to laugh hysterically. )

Chase Young : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey! You're tickling me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Raimundo starts to tickle Chase. )

Raimundo : Are you still denying that you're ticklish now?

Chase Young (laughing) : No! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( Omi begins to tickle Chase. )

Kimiko : I didn't know you are ticklish, Chase, but now we found out that you are.

Clay : Yup.

( Clay comes to tickle Chase. )

( Chase tries to escape, but the monks don't let him to do so and continue to tickle him. )

Chase Young (laughing) : Stop it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Enough! Ha ha ha ha ha!

( Chase tries to stop the monks from tickling him, but the monks still tickle him really bad. )

( The monks are tickling Chase on his abdomen, ribs, sides and armpits. )

( Chase tries to defend himself, but he can't and the monks continue to tickle him. )

Raimundo : Are you giving up?

Chase Young (laughing) : No! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : Alright.

( The monks continue to tickle Chase. )

Chase Young (laughing) : Cut it off! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : Not before you surrender.

Chase Young (laughing) : Never! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : As you want then.

( The monks continue with the tickling. )

Kimiko : You are very stubborn, Chase, but I know you will give up at one moment.

Chase Young (laughing) : What makes you think that? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : You won't stand it too much, especially after what I see.

Chase Young (laughing) : I will. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : We'll see that.

( Chase tries to get with his face down, but the monks have no thought to letting him do so. )

Chase Young (laughing) : Leave me alone! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Omi : You wish.

( The monks continue to tickle Chase. )

Raimundo : Wow! Now you have your armor on you and you still are pretty ticklish, I'm really wondering how much you'd resist without it.

Kimiko : I'm wondering that too.

Chase Young (laughing) : Don't you even think about that! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( The monks smile and continue to tickle Chase. )

(Chase tries to get his hands up and push the monks away, but they continue to tickle him and he lets his hands down, he can't get rid of them. )

Chase Young : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

( After a little more time, Chase begins to can't stand the tickling anymore. )

Chase Young (laughing) : Stop! Ha ha ha ha ha!

( The monks continue to tickle Chase. )

Chase Young (laughing) : I surrender! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Raimundo : Are you sure?

Chase Young (laughing) : Yes! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cut it out now!

Kimiko : Are you already forgotten the word you've just learned?

Chase Young (laughing) : No! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please stop! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I can't take it anymore!

( The monks make a sign to each other and they leave Chase alone. )

( The monks leave Chase to rest a little. )

Raimundo : See, I told you you'll surrender.

Chase Young : You are very insistent. How did you know I am ticklish?

Kimiko : There were obvious moments.

Raimundo : Yeah, but we really didn't knew the first time.

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : Anyway, I wasn't expecting it.

Raimundo : This doesn't happen too often on the Heylin Side.

Chase Young : No, it doesn't.

( Chase gets up into a sitting position. )

Raimundo : On our side you will have to get used to many things including tickling and also playing football with me.

Kimiko : And to learn to play Goo Zombie better.

Omi : And to train us.

Clay : And to learn how to ride a horse.

Chase Young : I don't refuse anything.

( Chase is looking at Omi, Kimiko and Clay, but not at Raimundo who grabs the ball. )

( Raimundo throws the ball towards Chase. )

( Chase catches the ball. )

Raimundo : You had your back turned. How did you…?

Chase Young : Tiger instinct.

Raimundo : I have seen this at Omi, but sometimes I was able to hit him with the ball.

Chase Young : You can't hit me.

( Chase throws the ball very fast to Raimundo and he is a step away to fall on his back. )

Raimundo : Hey!

Chase Young : Use your instincts.

Raimundo : Fine, but do you want to play football with me?

Chase Young : After how you behaved with me, what do you think?

Raimundo : Well… can't you forgive me?

Chase Young : It is not so easy. I know very well that you've been on the Heylin Side once too.

Raimundo (surprised) : How did you found out?

Chase Young : I have my own sources.

( Raimundo sits beside Chase. )

Raimundo : Tell me.

Chase Young : Of course I will tell you.

( Raimundo has left his guard down and he's waiting for Chase to tell him, but instead of telling him, Chase catches Raimundo and gives him a noogie again. )

Raimundo : Hey! You liar! Leave me alone!

Chase Young : You're not pleased? Alright.  
( Chase is holding Raimundo and begins to tickle him. )

Raimundo : Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey! What's with you?

( Chase continues. )

Raimundo (laughing) : Help me!

( Kimiko tickles Chase again and he lets go of Raimundo. )

( Chase catches Kimiko's hand and looks at her. )

( Kimiko doesn't try to escape, she just holds Chase's hand with her own and he pulls his hand away and looks away. )

Chase Young : Uh…

( The monks are giggling. )

Raimundo : Are you embarrassed, Chase?

Chase Young : What makes you thing that? I'm not embarrassed. Why would I be?

Raimundo : I don't know, maybe because of your tough guy reputation.

Chase Young : I'm not. So, do you want to play football or not?

Raimundo : You're changing the subject? Alright. Let's play football, help me with the terrain.

( Raimundo and Chase are setting up the football terrain. )

Clay : After what I see Chase seems a pretty good friend.

Kimiko : Indeed.

Omi : And a good mentor.

Kimiko : Yes.

( Meanwhile, Sibini was up in his feet again. )

Hannibal Bean : It was the time for you to get up, Sibini.

( Sibini gets up and he's heading towards Hannibal, reaching out his hand for the Monarch Wings. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm sorry, Sibini, I've lost them in the fight against Chase.

( Sibini is approaching Hannibal more and more, looking very angry. )

Hannibal Bean : We'll get 'em back, calm down. We weren't ready for Chase's arrival, I didn't expected him to come.

Wuya : He has always stayed in our way and we have decided to kill him.

( Sibini looks at Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : It's true, but we'll have to work together in order to defeat him. And especially, we'll have to attack him when he expects less or when he is weakened, we have many chances then.

( Sibini nodded. )

Hannibal Bean : I'm glad you agree, Sibini, the plan wouldn't work without you.

Wuya : You know, I'm beginning to doubt you'll give me my powers back.

Hannibal Bean : You and Sibini are very important in this plan.

Wuya : Then you'll give me my powers back.

Hannibal Bean : After we get rid of Chase.

Wuya : Fine, I hope you're not lying to me.

Hannibal Bean : I'm not lying to you, trust me.

( Lightning above the volcano where Hannibal is. )

( Raimundo and Chase have begun to play football. )

( Raimundo throws the ball up to Chase, but he catches it. )

Raimundo : You're doing good at football, better than at surf anyway.

Chase Young : Huh? What did you say?

Raimundo : Admit it, the surf isn't what you know to do the best. But I'll teach you.

Chase Young : Rather you need my advises than I need yours.

( Chase throws the ball to Raimundo and almost knocks him down. )

Raimundo : Could you throw a little slower?

Chase Young : Of course. Throw me the ball.

( Raimundo throws the ball, but uses his element and the ball passes right beside Chase. )

Raimundo : Goal! Ha ha!

( Chase takes the ball. )

Chase Young : You're cheating!

Raimundo : Are you pissed off?

Chase Young (it's not entirely true) : No.

Raimundo : Are you sure?

( Chase throws the ball very fast to Raimundo and he doesn't manage to stop it. )

Chase Young : Goal! Ha ha!

Raimundo : Stop enjoying yourself, you'll lose anyway.

( Raimundo takes the ball. )

Chase Young : Are you pissed?

Raimundo (lying) : No, not at all.

( Raimundo throws the ball to Chase, but Chase throws it back to him and Raimundo doesn't manage to stop it this time either. )

Chase Young : Goal! I won! You lost your favorite game! Ha ha ha ha ha!

( Raimundo is frowning at Chase. )

Chase Young (amused) : You're pissed.

Raimundo (lying) : It's not true!

Chase Young (amused) : Oooo, I think it is.

Raimundo (mad) : It's not!

Chase Young : Do you really think you can lie to me? Ha ha ha! I don't think so, but you can try again.

( Raimundo is turning his back to Chase. )

( Chase approaching Omi, Kimiko and Clay. )

( Chase sits beside Omi, Kimiko and Clay. )

Chase Young : He's very pissed off. I know it.

Clay : Until now he was playing football with Omi and winning often, he's not used to lose his favorite game.

Chase Young : That's how it seems, but he will have to get used to it.

Kimiko : But you've been pissed off too when you looked so funny on the surf board.

Chase Young : It wasn't fair from him! He knew I was going to lose!

Omi : Someone is still pissed off.

Chase Young : Hey!

Kimiko : Admit it, Chase.

Chase Young : I have nothing to admit.

( Kimiko getting closer and closer to Chase, who is leaning against a tree. )

Kimiko : I think you do.

Chase Young : I do not!

( Kimiko touches Chase. )

Kimiko : Are you sure?

Chase Young : Well… maybe I was a little upset.

Kimiko : And are you still?

Chase Young : No.

Kimiko : I don't think so.

( Kimiko is moving her hand towards Chase's abdomen. )

Kimiko : Are you sure?

Chase Young : Alright, alright, I still am.

Kimiko : That's better.

( Chase looks at her, then at Omi and Clay and he smiles. )

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay are looking at Chase too. )

( Chase puts his hand behind his head, sighs with relief and closes his eyes. )

( The monks smile. )

Kimiko : You seem very happy, Chase.

Chase Young : That's because I am. I have reasons to be.

Kimiko : Is this what you wanted?

( Chase nodded. )

Chase Young : Yes. But honestly, I never thought it will happen.

Omi : Then it means we made you a surprise.

Chase Young : Yes, and a very pleasant one.

( Raimundo comes and sees Chase. )

Raimundo : I see you're relaxing.

( Chase doesn't answer to him. )

Kimiko : Chase?

Chase Young : Yes?

Kimiko : Why weren't you telling us you wanted to be on our side, why didn't you accepted the chance we gave you?

Chase Young : I don't want to talk about this.

Raimundo : Why not?

Chase Young : It's none of your business.

Raimundo : Come on, Chase.

Chase Young : I told you I don't want to talk about this! Why do you keep insisting?!

( Chase gets up and goes away. )

Raimundo : Do you want to be alone as you always have? Fine, I'm not stopping you.

( Raimundo goes away too. )

Clay : Chase seemed pretty upset, I wonder why?

Kimiko : After what the Crystal Clock showed us, I think the pain is too big for him.

Clay : You think so? I never imagined this.

Omi : I think this is the reason, Clay, I think you should go after Raimundo, me and Kimiko go after Chase Young.

Clay : Fine, I'm going now.

( Clay goes after Raimundo. )

Kimiko : Let's see how we find Chase, he could have already get to his palace.

Omi : Let's hope he did not.

Omi : Chase Young! Where are you?

( Chase is sitting with his arms around his knees in the temple grounds, he hears the monks, but doesn't answer them. )

Kimiko : Chase!

( Omi and Kimiko continue to call him, but Chase doesn't answer them. )

( Jack Spicer has returned to Hannibal. )

Hannibal Bean : Why should I allow you to come back? I thought you'll be at least able to slow down the one who comes.

Jack Spicer : But I did my best. It's not my fault Chase came unexpected.

Wuya : Admit it, Jack, your robots are useless.

Jack Spicer : It's not true! But Chase is very powerful, they couldn't handle him.

Wuya : They could if they would have been some competent robots.

Jack Spicer : Hey! Don't…

Hannibal Bean : Enough! I don't wanna hear you arguing on some pointless thing.

Jack Spicer : You're right, I can't see why we're arguing with each other when we could be a team.

Hannibal Bean : No, we're not, we'll only ask for your help if we need it, although I don't think we will.

Jack Spicer : But I can help you!

Wuya : Yeah, yeah, you helped us enough.

Jack Spicer : Do you agree with her, Hannibal?

Hannibal Bean : Yes, boy.

Jack Spicer : You can't do this to me! Am I thought we are a team.

Hannibal Bean : No, we're not.

Jack Spicer : Fine, as you want then! I won't help you even if you'll need it.

Hannibal Bean : We'll make you change your mind, if we need your help.

( Jack activates his heli – bot and leaves. )

Wuya : Do you really think we will ever need his help? I mean, be honest, he's so incompetent.

Hannibal Bean : I don't know for sure, it depends on how the plan will work. Even if he's incompetent, his robots and Sibini hurt Chase.

Wuya : But they didn't defeat him, he was a step away to destroy us all.

Hannibal Bean : I have to admit I didn't expected Chase to betray me in the beginning. Not many can defeat him, so I wasn't expecting Jack's robots and Sibini to be able to defeat him, but I hoped they will weaken him enough that he won't be able to fight me.

Wuya : They didn't.

Hannibal Bean : They did, Wuya, the problem was that he was very determined to save them, even if they did what they did to him. This means Chase was never on our side and he'll never be, this is the reason for we have to kill him. If we get rid of him it will be easier for us, but I have to think about a plan, it won't be easy. But this time, we will succeed. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (continues to laugh evilly)

( At the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko and Omi are still looking for Chase. )

Omi : My instinct is telling me he is somewhere around here, you go to left and I go to right. Call me if you find him.

Kimiko : Alright, Omi.

( Omi goes to right and Kimiko goes to left. )

Omi : Chase Young!

( Omi is looking for Chase and hopes to hear Kimiko saying she found him. )

( Kimiko is looking for Chase too, but at a certain time, she sees him sitting with his arms around his knees. )

Kimiko : Chase?

( Chase doesn't look at her and Kimiko begins to approach him. )

Chase Young : What do you want from me?

Kimiko : Nothing, just to talk with you.

Chase Young : I don't need it, leave me alone.

( Kimiko sits beside him. )

Chase Young (angry) : I told you to leave!

( Kimiko gets angry because of Chase's tone and she hits him. )

Chase Young : Au! Hey!

Kimiko : If you want to be alone, fine.

( Kimiko gets up, but… )

Chase Young : Wait!

( Kimiko stops, but doesn't look at Chase. )

Chase Young : I… I don't want you to leave, I'm just upset, but I am tired of loneliness.

( Kimiko still doesn't look at him. )

Kimiko : I don't believe you.

( Chase looks down. )

Chase Young : Please…

( Kimiko turns to Chase and tries to look in his eyes, but he looks away and then looks down. )

( Kimiko approaches Chase. )

Kimiko : Omi! here!

Chase Young : Why did you call him?

Kimiko : Because we are all looking for you.

Chase Young : Really?

Kimiko : Yes.

( Kimiko sits near Chase and begins to stroke him. )

( Chase looks at Kimiko. )

( Kimiko smiles at Chase. )

Chase Young : I didn't wanted to talk about what happened, not yet.

Kimiko : No problem, Chase, you'll tell us when you're ready.

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : I'm happy you understand.

( Kimiko smiles. )

Omi : Kimiko! Where are you? Have you found Chase?

Kimiko : Here, Omi!

Chase Young : I'm wondering if he will find us?

Kimiko : I think so.

Chase, you have no idea how much he appreciates you, how much we all appreciate you.

Chase Young : Really? I don't think so.

( Chase closes his eyes and he seems very proud. )

( Kimiko looks at Chase. )

Kimiko : You are a very good warrior, you really are.

( Chase opens his eyes and looks at Kimiko who is smiling at him. )

Chase Young : Yes, but without friends…

Kimiko : At least you're not so arrogant anymore. That's good.

Chase Young : Yes, I think so, you like me more.

( Kimiko punches Chase, but not very hard. )

Kimiko : I like you for who you are, we all do.

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : I don't think Raimundo does too.

Kimiko : He will learn to appreciate you in time.

Chase Young : You think so?

Kimiko : Yes.

Chase Young : I think he got mad because I turned my back on him, but he was very insistent.

Kimiko : Me, Omi and Clay understand you.

Chase Young : I don't think so.

Kimiko : You should. I know you suffered very much.

Chase Young : How do you know?

Kimiko : We have used the Crystal Clock.

Chase Young : So, you all know that…

Kimiko : Yes.

( Kimiko hugs Chase and he is surprised. )

After a while, Kimiko sees that Chase doesn't hug her back. )

Kimiko : Chase, when someone hugs you, you have to hug back.

Chase Young : Oh.

( Chase hugs back Kimiko, a little embarrassed. )

( The hug is ending and Kimiko sees Omi approaching along with Dojo. )

( Omi approaches, but Dojo remains where he is. )

Omi : What did you talked about?

Kimiko : I told Chase that he is a very good warrior.

Omi : Indeed, we have many things to learn from you, do we, Chase?

Chase Young : Yes, I will teach you everything I can.

Omi : Dojo, come here.

Dojo : I don't want to become his breakfast.

Chase Young : You won't. You can come if you want, I won't hurt you.

Dojo : Are you sure?

Chase Young : Yes, I'm very sure.

( Dojo crawls on Chase. )

Dojo : No matter what you do, I still don't forgive you for wanting to eat me.

Chase Young : Not even if I give you my word that I won't do it again?

Dojo : Well, maybe…

Chase Young : You know that I always stand by my word.

Dojo : Yeah, I have seen that. I have also seen that you were sad because you didn't had any friends.

Chase Young : I see you've all looked at the Crystal Clock.

Dojo : Yes.

Omi : We did not believed you when you said you don't want to be one of us.

Chase Young : You should have.

Kimiko : Shen Gong Wu's are never lying, but you do.

Chase Young : Only when it's necessary, otherwise I don't.

Kimiko : We have seen that.

Chase Young : I haven't lied lately.

Kimiko : Think more, when we asked you if you are ticklish and you said no. Chase Young : That doesn't count.

Omi : It does.

Dojo : But there's no problem.

Omi : Yes, we understand why you did it.

( Chase smiles. )

( Raimundo and Clay come. )

Raimundo : Do you have something to hide?

Chase Young : No, I don't. Why do you think I do?

Raimundo : You got mad because of a simple question.

Chase Young : There can be other reason, not necessary because I have something to hide from you, what kind of friendship would that be?

Raimundo : You have no idea what a friendship is.

Chase Young : You're right, because I never had friends. I will answer your question, but I'll do it when I want.

Raimundo : At least I know you're not hiding anything.

Chase Young : No, I don't.

Omi : Could we train?

( Chase smiles. )

Chase Young : Of course, little one.

( The monks and Chase are going to the training grounds. )

( Chase and Omi are face to face. )

Chase Young : Let's see what you can do, little one.

( Omi wants to hit Chase, but he defends himself and hits Omi. )

( Omi gets up. )

Chase Young : Try inducing the enemy into error.

( Omi is thinking, but Chase takes the advantage of Omi's lack of attention and hits him, throwing him a few steps away. )

Chase Young : Never turn away from fight, the enemy will always take the advantage of your lack of attention.

( Chase offers Omi a help hand. )

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!

( Omi strikes Chase with a very high speed and from everywhere. )

( Chase stops the attacks, but at a certain time, Omi manages to hit Chase, who couldn't stop the attack on the right time and he fell. )

Chase Young : You are doing very well. It seems that you don't learn only useless things here at the temple, as I thought.

Omi : Yes, but you taught me some things I did not knew.

( Kimiko hits Chase and frowns at Omi. )

Chase Young : Au! You hit me hard!

Kimiko : That's because you deserve it, you should be grateful for I didn't hit you somewhere else.

( Chase swallows. )

Chase Young : I'm glad you didn't.

( Kimiko continues to frown at Chase. )

Kimiko : You think the temple is useless? Come on, get up and I'll show you hot useless it is.

Raimundo : Yeah, if you aren't afraid of a girl.

( Kimiko frowns at Raimundo. )

( Chase gets up. )

Chase Young : I'm ready.

( Chase and Kimiko go each one on their place. )

( Kimiko strikes Chase, but he blocks her every attack. )

( Kimiko jumps back at her place and Chase strikes her. )

( Kimiko avoids the attacks. )

( Chase is very fast and Kimiko has to move fast too so he doesn't hit her. )

( Kimiko goes a little far from Chase. )

Kimiko : Wudai Mars Fire!

( Kimiko attacks Chase with her fire, but he absorbs her fire and then throws it back to her. )

( Kimiko jumps and avoids it, but this time, she throws many fireballs at Chase and she manages to hit him. )

Chase Young : Ah!

Kimiko : I don't think the temple is so useless.

( Kimiko takes the advantage of the fact that Chase is still hit and attacks him, knocking him down. )

(Kimiko tires to attack him, but Chase rolls over until he manages to get up. )

Chase Young : You are doing well, better than I expected, taking into consideration I only trained Omi, but maybe he told you a few things.

Kimiko : No, he didn't, everything we know we learned here at the temple.

Chase Young : Alright. I was wrong saying that the temple is useless.

Kimiko : You realized this now?

Chase Young : I have seen it.

Kimiko : If it seemed good to you until now, then look here.

( Kimiko attack Chase very fast and pretends she wants to hit him between his legs. )

Chase Young : Hey! Don't…

( Chase defends himself and Kimiko suddenly changes her attack direction, kicking Chase straight in his face. )

( Chase is thrown at a short distance. )

Chase Young : Ah!

( Kimiko approaches Chase. )

Kimiko : Were you expecting this?

Chase Young : No, but I realized it too late.

Raimundo : Wow! The Great Chase Young was beaten by a girl. Ha ha!

( Chase gets up and approaches Raimundo. )

Chase Young : Show me what you can do.

( Raimundo attacks Chase, but at a certain moment, Raimundo manages to hit him. )

( Raimundo tries to hit Chase again, but he avoids the attack and Raimundo doesn't manage to hit him. )

Chase Young : You must foresee the enemy's moves.

( While he was talking, Chase has hit Raimundo and knocked him down. )

Raimundo : Uf!

( Raimundo gets up, but Chase hits him again. )

Raimundo : Au!

( Raimundo tries to get up, but Chase puts his foot on him. )

Chase Young : Do you surrender?

Raimundo : Never!

( Chase wants to sit near Raimundo, but Dojo comes. )

Dojo : Wait! Don't do anything! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!

Chase Young : Why should we go after it? Shen Gong Wu are for the weak ones. The true strength is the power from within you, not the power of a magical object.

( The monks look at Chase. )

Omi : If it is so, Hannibal, Wuya and Jack do not know this.

Chase Young : I'm not expecting them to, they're just some cowards that are nothing without Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : Yeah, but Hannibal tricked you without Shen Gong Wu.

Chase Young : Indeed, we are all naive at first. But if you want to know, this is the reason for I don't trust anyone, because every time I did I was lied.

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo : Oh…

Raimundo : You can trust us.

Chase Young : Look who's saying that.

Raimundo : How many times do I have to apologize?

Kimiko : Guys, if you don't stop arguing it is possible that the evil gets there before us.

Raimundo : You're right. What Shen Gong Wu is it, Dojo?

Dojo : The Globe of the Unknown. It allows it's possessor to see the unknown, what happens in other sides of the world and many other things beside that.

Omi : It sounds interesting.

Dojo : That's because it is.

( Dojo supersizes himself. )

Dojo : Climb up!

( The monks and Chase climb on Dojo. )

( Chase is the last one, being taller than Clay. )

( Dojo flies to the location of the Shen Ging Wu. )

( While they're flying, Omi and Kimiko are looking at Chase, who realizes it and quickly looks away. )

Chase Young : What?

Kimiko : We are just looking to be sure you are taller than Clay.

Omi : Yes.

Chase Young : I'm taller than him for sure.

Omi : It seems so.

Raimundo : Dojo, do we know where are we going?

Dojo : Yes. I think the Shen Gong Wu is in Paris.

Omi : In Paris?

Dojo : Yes.

Chase Young : This means we have to fly a long way.

( Chase lays down and puts his hands under his head. )

Clay : Are you sleepy, partner?

Chase Young : No, I'm just making myself comfortable.

Raimundo : You should admire the landscape. You can see the whole world from here.

Chase Young : Ha ha ha! I have been around the world, Raimundo. I know all the places, I have seen beautiful places and learned new things. I also speak many languages.

Raimundo : Wow! Cool! Why didn't you told us before?

Chase Young : Because you didn't asked me.

( The monks are looking at each other. )

( After a while, the monks get at the Eiffel Tower, where it is night. )

( Dojo lands and the monks are looking at Chase. )

Raimundo : Are you asleep, Chase?

Chase Young : No, but I was just a step away to, Dojo flies slow.

Dojo : Hey! Be thankful I'm taking you.

Chase Young : This wasn't an insult, Dojo.

( Chase steps down from Dojo. )

( Dojo becomes small. )

Dojo : You don't even know how to fly, do you?

Chase Young : I know how to fly, even faster than you.

Dojo : Then why didn't you brought us here?

Chase Young : Because I can't carry you all.

Dojo : Hmm...

( Chase looks after the Shen Gong Wu, but he sees Hannibal, Sibini, Wuya and a little far away, he sees Jack Spicer. )

Chase Young : We have company.

Raimundo : That's right.

( Hannibal sees the monks and Chase and he jumps towards them. )

Raimundo : Careful!

( The monks don't have enough time to jump. )

( Chase jumps in front of Hannibal. )

Chase Young : Repulse the Monkey!

( Chase throws Hannibal into a fountain that's beside the Eiffel Tower. )

Raimundo : You've been very fast.

Chase Young : Yes.

Kimiko : Now I see from where did Omi learned Repulse the Monkey.

( Chase smiles. )

Omi : Look! Shen Gong Wu it is at the half of the Affel Tower.

Raimundo : The Eiffel Tower.

Omi : Same difference.

Raimundo : Dojo, take us until to the half of the Eiffel Tower.

( Dojo superisizes himself. )

Chase Young : We have no time.

( Chase jumps and hangs on the bars until he gets at the middle of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Dojo flies. )

( Wuya attacks. )

( Chase defends himself. )

( The monks get there beside Chase, but Hannibal is there too. )

( Raimundo attacks Hannibal. )

( Chase knocks down Sibini. )

Chase Young : Raimundo, go and take the Shen Gong Wu! I will take care of Bean.

Raimundo : Are you sure?

Chase Young : Yes! Do as I told you!

( Raimundo kicks Hannibal and throws him towards Chase. )

( Wuya and Sibini get up and attack Omi, Kimiko and Clay. )

( Raimundo can't get to the Shen Gong Wu, but he has an idea. )

Raimundo : Wind!  
( Raimundo uses the wind element and flies towards the Shen Gong Wu, but… )

Hannibal Bean : Moby Morpher!  
( Hannibal grows six more arms and hits Chase with all of them at once, he defends himself, but Hannibal still manages to hit him and knock him down. )

( Hannibal jumps after Raimundo and touches the Shen Gong Wu at the same time with him. )

Raimundo : I should have known you'll won't give up.

Hannibal Bean : You should, but you don't.

Raimundo : I'll make you give in.

Hannibal Bean : We'll see that. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Who gets first on top of the Eiffel Tower wins.

Raimundo : I accept, but I want a Shen Yi Bu too.

Hannibal Bean : Fine.

Sibini, come!

( Sibini comes. )

Hannibal Bean : Who are you with?

Raimundo : Chase, do you want to get in?

Chase Young : Fine, but don't you think I'm interested in Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo : I don't think that.

Hannibal Bean : The Bronze Rose and the Lunar Locket against the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Third Arm.

Raimundo : I accept.

Chase Young : I will fight without Shen Gong Wu.

Hannibal Bean : Very good, I'm very sure you'll lose now.

Raimundo : We'll see that.

( Sibini grows. )

Raimundo, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean : Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!

( The landscape is changing, the Eiffel Tower becomes higher and Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo and Wuya are taken a little more far from the tower. )

( Raimundo, Chase, Hannibal and Sibini are ready. )

Raimundo, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean si Sibini : Gong Yi Tan Pai!

( Chase hits Hannibal and then he jumps and begins to climb on the Eiffel Tower. )

Hannibal Bean : So you wanna play dirty, do ya?

Bronze Rose!

( Hannibal doesn't manage to hit Chase, but Sibini goes after him. )

( Raimundo hits Hannibal from behind and then begins to crawl on the bars of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Hannibal tries to turn Raimundo into a bronze statue, but he doesn't manage to do it, in his trying to avoid, Raimundo slides down, dar but he hangs of a bar so he doesn't lose. )

( Chase stops and looks at Raimundo. )

Chase Young : Are you alright?

Raimundo : Yes, be careful for yourself!

( Sibini catches Chase's leg. )

Chase Young : Ah!  
( Hannibal is preparing to transform Chase into a bronze statue, but Raimundo hits Hannibal again. )

( Raimundo continues to climb, leaving Chase alone. )

( Chase hits Sibini, who falls, but hangs of a bar at the right time so he won't fall. )

( Chase has an advantage and he uses it, but while Raimundo is climbing he has to be careful at Hannibal too. )

Hannibal Bean : You won't be able to avoid being transformed into bronze forever.

Raimundo : Thorn of Thunderbolt!

( Hannibal avoids being his and jumps on another side of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Raimundo continues to climb, but he doesn't know that Sibini is crawling at the same time with him, he also doesn't know that Sibini is underneath him. )

( Sibini catches Raimundo's leg and is pulling it through the bars. )

Raimundo : Au!

Chase Young : Raimundo!

Raimundo : Don't stop, Chase!

Chase Young : I won't let them break your leg!

( Chase jumps where Raimundo is and he hits Hannibal, who was preparing to turn Raimundo into a bronze statue, Chase also kicks Sibini, who lets go of Raimundo. )

( Raimundo continues to climb, Chase want to climb too, but Sibini scratches him. )

Chase Young : Ah!

( Sibini wants to scratch Chase one more time, but he doesn't manage to because Chase jumps on another side of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Chase continues to climb, while Raimundo is climbing slow and hard because his leg is hurting him. )

( Chase sees that Raimundo can't resitst very much and he hurries up. )

( Sibini is climbing fast. )

( Sibini is underneath Chase, but Chase sees Sibini and hits him straight in the face. )

(Chase continues to climb and he is approaching the top of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Sibini is climbing on another side so he can try to knock Chase down when he gets on top of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Raimundo is climbing slow. )

( Hannibal gets close to the top of the Eiffel Tower too. )

( Chase has got to the top at the same time with Hannibal and Sibini. )

(Hannibal and Sibini attacks Chase at once and Chase can't fight them both. )

Raimundo : Shoku Typhoon Wind!

( The wind knocks down Sibini and Raimundo continues until Sibini gets at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. )

( Chase fights with Hannibal, while Raimundo holds Sibini in place. )

( Chase blocks Hannibal's attacks and Hannibal blocks Chase's. )

Hannibal Bean : I see you joined them, not a very wise choice 'cause that's how you'll find your end.

Chase Young : You will find your end, Bean.

( Chase hits Hannibal twice, one in his abdomen and then in his face, knocking him down from the Eiffel Tower. )

( Chase and Raimundo have won the showdown. )

( The landscape becomes normal. )

Kimiko : You did it!

Raimundo : Chase did everything.

Chase Young : Not really.

( Omi, Kimiko and Clay smile. )

Kimiko : You are both hurt, we have to go to the temple.

( The monks and Chase climb on Dojo. )

Hannibal Bean : You've won this time too, but you'll have a bad day.

( Hannibal and Sibini become small and leave on the Ying – Yang Bird. )

( The monks and Chase have arrived to the Xiaolin Temple late in the evening. )

Maestrul Fung : You did well, you are working good as a team.

Chase Young : That's how it seems, although I didn't expected.

Maestrul Fung : The best things happen when you expect less.

Chase Young : Indeed.

Maestrul Fung : I will take the Shen Gong Wu's to the vault now.

( Maestrul Fung takes the Shen Gong Wu's and is heading to the vault. )

Raimundo : I think we should go to sleep.  
( Raimundo yawns. )

Chase Young : I would like to go home.

Omi : Stay more, Chase.

Kimiko : Yes.

Chase Young : Fine, but I'll leave tomorrow.

Omi : But you know, we will still come to visit you.

Raimundo : Yeah, you don't get rid of us so easy.

Chase Young : Who said I want to get rid of you?

Raimundo : That's how I though.

Chase Young : Think more.

( The monks and Chase get into the temple and prepare for sleep. )

Raimundo : I see you sleep in your armor here. Are you ashamed or afraid?

Chase Young : None of them. I don't have my cloths here.

Raimundo : I got it.

( Each one goes in their room. )

( Chase puts his hands under his head. )

Chase Young : Goodnight, my friends!

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay : Goodnight, Chase!

Chase Young : Thanks!

( Hannibal is in his volcano, he's very mad. )

Hannibal Bean : Chase comes always, he'll be the first we'll kill, then the monks. I'll have such a pleasure when I'll kill Chase in sufferings. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Wuya : We will too.

Hannibal Bean : One day we'll rule this world!

Hannibal Bean, Wuya and Sibini : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**The End**

* * *

**This took me forever! I'm really sorry for letting you wait, but I've been busy. Going to animation lessons, working on videos and other things. They took me much time. Anyway, I hope you all like this episode and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :).Please review, I would like to know your opinion about this chapter :).**  
**This story is becoming more and more popular and I'm really happy about that, I wasn't expecting it to be so popular. Thanks to all those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story.**

**What do you think about this chapter jburke2101 and GreatDarkNoodleKing? Are there enough Chamiko interactions? :)**


End file.
